We Aren't Much Different
by Madoka Makkura
Summary: {UPDATED!} Meeting challenges is something that comes easy for the experianced Miko, Kagome, but when trouble comes and her powers are deplenished by Modern Day all she can do is depend on a certain hanyou...Inu:Kag San:Miro
1. Prologue:People don't love me for that

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*A/N: I will update everyday after I get at least **one** review on this chapter. That's all I need for motivation.

Kikyou, Kaede, and Kagome are all sisters. Kohaku and Sango live in the village as Youkai Taijiya's and are very good friends of the two mikos and the miko to be. This story is starting from the beginning.*

-Youkai Taijiya Kihok

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

***Prologue: But…People don't love me for that***

"Kagome-sama! The demon has attacked!" one of the villagers yelled to the young priestess in red and white.

"It must be after the Shikon no Tama!" she said to herself.

She raised her bow and arrow and aimed it at the forest. "Kikyo, are you ready if I miss?" she asked her sister next to her.

Kikyo nodded and raised her bow. 

The large demon jumped out of the forest and landed on one of the huts. Kagome shot at it and hit its heart with her magical arrow. It stopped and toppled over and landed on the ground with a loud thump. It quickly recovered and Kagome and Kikyo shot at it together. They hit it in two different spots and it vanished in a white mist. An orb of white light went with it as the demons corrupt soul vanished with its remains.

(A/N: I am not in the mood to explain everything so let me skip this part.)

There came a bolt of lightening and then the smell of burning wood in the forest. (A/N: Hint hintJ) There came a scream and then Kikyo blacked out. "Kikyo-sama!" one of the village men cried. They watched as she fell, dropping her bow and quiver which was in her grasp.

"Kikyo-oneesama!" Kaede cried when she ran out of the hut she was in. She had heard the villagers cry and came rushing out. Kagome looked at the fainted Kikyo and found that her sister was very sensitive when it came to hanyou smells. Kagome turned abruptly to face the forest again, her long black hair slipped out of its ribbon and fell over her shoulders. 

A red blur jumped out and shot through the roof of the room where the Shikon no Tama was kept. 

"Shit." She cursed under her breath and ran to the room. She threw open the door and shot at the red body who was taking the jewel. She hit his sleeve pinning him to the back wall. "Hanyou, how did you get through the barrier that surrounded this room?" she asked raising her bow and an arrow to aim at his heart.

"That was a barrier? It was more like jumping through mist. Feh! You suck if you think that would stop me!" he replied.

"It wasn't my barrier. It was my sister, Kikyo's, barrier. Don't disrespect her or me!" she spat at him. "Low life demons like you disgust me! Like you don't have enough power already. Why do you need the Shikon no tama?" she asked calmly.

He laughed and ripped his sleeve off so he could stand on the floor. "Because I am only a hanyou, not a full fledged demon. I am not a worthy being to walk this planet as so many say to me. Why should I tell you my life history anyway, wench?!" he growled at her but still stood still.

Kagome lowered her bow and arrow. "You… you really think that?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why would people think a Hanyou like me you be of any threat? I only have half youkai blood." He explained.

"I think you're dangerous even if you only have half youkai blood. It doesn't matter. At least you have some in you. That makes you important enough, yes?" she asked him thoughtfully.

"Why would a human like you understand? You have people who love you the way you are." He said.

"But…People don't love me for that." She whispered lowering her eyes to the floor.

A twinge of sympathy stabbed the Hanyou as he saw sadness in her lowered face. He shook it away angrily and looked away. He dropped the jewel and jumped back out of the room through the ceiling.

"Maybe he isn't that bad." She whispered to herself but shook that comment angrily. "I got to go see what happened to Kikyo." She added.

She knelt on the floor in front of the jewel and purified it in her hands. She placed it back on its holder and walked out of the room with her bow in her hand. She looked back at the room and then at the tree which loomed behind it. She saw a red and white figure sitting on the limb then shot out into the forest. Kagome smiled to herself and walked back to the hut where Kikyou was resting.

"Kagome-oneesama! W_what_what if she dies?!" Kaede cried into her older sisters' stomach.

"Kaede. She won't die. I promise you. She's just weak against that smell of that hanyou. It burns her nose and makes her faint." Kagome reassured her shaking younger sister.

"I hope you are correct Kagome-sama. We still have not been able to wake her." A younger man said to her.

"Of course not. It's only been about ten minutes since she fainted. Is Sango back yet, Houshi?" she asked the old monk next to her.

"No, Kagome-sama. She is still out with Kohaku at the next village."  The monk replied in a raspy.

(A/N: No this isn't Miroku. He will be in the fic but not yet.)

"Thank you. You should get on your way. I would hate it if I kelp you from your travels." She thoughtfully offered to the monk.

"Thank you Kagome-sama. Good luck protecting the jewel." He replied nicely.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Did you like? Please review!

Remember… When I get one review I will post the next chapter:

***Let's Have a Private Talk***

**Preview:**

"Please, just come down and talk to me. We aren't enemies. At least I don't see us as enemies." Kagome called to the hanyou in the trees.

He jumped down and looked at her. "What are you up to?" he asked accusingly.

"I am up to nothing. I just wanted to talk to you alone." She replied smiling. She was sitting Indian style in the grass and looking up t the bewildered hanyou. She had her bow and quiver over her shoulder but she didn't seem to want to kill him.

He slowly and cautiously sat down a few feet away from her…


	2. Chapter 2: Let's have a Private Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Okay…I lied in the last chapter. I couldn't wait!! I really wanted to post this chapter because it was so fun to write!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter 2: I Will Avenge You Kikyo!**

"Are you feeling better, Kikyo?" Kagome asked her sister who had just woken up.

"Yes, much better. I wish not to smell that smell again." She remarked weakly. "I may not have much longer. Please, burn my body when I die." She requested.

"Don't talk like that Kikyo. You are just a little weak right now. It will all turn out later." She whispered to her sister.

"Kagome-sama! The youkai has moved from its place!" a villager informed her.

"Really? How odd." She got up from her place next to her sister and walked out of the hut.

The youkai, she and Kikyo had slain earlier, was, sure enough, crawling along on its front claws across the village floor. "How is he moving?" she asked herself. "Whatever. I'll kill it for sure." She said putting an arrow to her bow and letting it fly. It hit the youkai in the head and knocked him back down.  "Stay down! I don't want to see you again!" she yelled at it and shot another arrow, hitting it in the chest. _I thought it disappeared. Maybe it was its remains that we didn't destroy. Baka!_ She thought to herself. She walked over to the youkai and pulled an arrow out of its quiver. She quickly stabbed it in its forehead making it scream in pain. Finally the remaining pieces descended into the sky, leaving no trace of the youkai. "He had a strong will." She informed the village men that were meant to protect her.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Sango asked the miko when she came running out of the forest with her brother close behind and their youkai cat Kirara.

"Sango-chan, Kohaku-chan, I'm fine. This youkai has puzzled me though." She replied. Sango and Kohaku looked at the ground where the youkai used to lay. "How did it still move? Its soul left its body." She whispered to herself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"I'm going to go for a walk, okay Kagome?" Kikyo asked her sister. She slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and walked out into the forest.

"Alright. Be careful." Kagome called from her post on the outskirts of the forest. She was on duty to spot any youkai if they showed up. She was off in about five minutes so she could go and maybe sit out in the field.

Just then she saw something. It was a red and white blur. It dashed out from the forest and onto one of the hut roofs. She gasped and put an arrow to her bow and shot it at the hanyou. 

He ran out of the village and into the fields. She shot four arrows in a row and pinned him to the farthest tree. He hung there by the fabric of his haori and looked at her. "Tell me what your name is?" she asked him. She had lowered her bow which still had an arrow to it. She was smiling slightly at him.

"Why would you care?" he answered rudely.

"I want to know the one who keeps trying to destroy my home." She said with her smile still pasted on her lips.

"I'm InuYasha." he whispered. He had turned his head away so he didn't have to look at her. When he turned back she was starting down the path back to the village. "Oi, take these arrows out! And tell me your name!" he yelled after her.

"Keep the arrows. My name is Kagome. I am the miko in the village down this path" She said over her shoulder. She then disappeared down the path.

_What's with that girl?_ He thought to himself. He tried to get off the tree but only managed to rip up his newly mended clothing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

While Kikyo was walking through the fields on her way back to the village a creature crept up behind her and sliced her shoulder. She fell and landed hard in the grass. Someone walked over to her and slammed her head with its foot into the ground. "Foolish miko. You should know not to walk around by yourself." A voice said to her through a laugh.

"Who are you?" she panted when she managed to turn her head up to the face of a black haired man who was wearing black and purple.

"I am the one who killed you. I will get your sister next." He growled and floated away into the sky.

Kikyo crawled over to where she dropped her bow and quiver and stood slowly up with the help of her bow.

She went back the short way to the village to inform her sister that she was in danger.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Kikyo-sama! That wound." Kagome heard some villagers cry.

She ran over to her sister to aid her in any way. "Please Kikyo. I can treat your wounds. Just stay still." Kagome offered. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched her elder sisters' face go pale and the blood come out like a river.

"There would be no need. I would already have been dead if my will hadn't something I needed to tell you." She replied thoughtfully. "There's a youkai out to get you. Please stay clear. I wish that you live long and happily. Please protect Kaede and this village and tell Sango and Kohaku that they need to be around more. Please burn my body when I die. That would be the best way to end this." She informed her. She winced and clutched her bow hard then with her last breath fell to her side.

"Ki_kyo. KIKYO!" she cried.

"NO KIKYO!" Kaede cried next to her.

"What's the matter…?" Sango said when she came up behind the two girls. "Kikyo. What happened to her?" Sango asked when she saw the dead miko.

"She's dead. She got killed by an evil youkai." Kagome informed the youkai taijiya.

"N_no. She can't be. I don't believe it… Why was it her?" Sango asked herself.

"Kikyo is dead? No… she can't be dead?" Kohaku whispered with tears overflowing his eyes. Sango comforted him while still looking at the fallen miko. Kagome held Kaede in her arms and looked out into the forest. She let go of her sister and walked toward her older sister. She picked her up and walked toward a white hut in the farthest part of the village._ I will avenge you Kikyo._ She thought to herself.

They burnt Kikyo on the pyre with Kagome doing the prayers. 

"I'm gonna go look for someone." She told kaede, Sango, and Kohaku after the mass.

"Please be careful. Remember what Kikyo-sama said." One of the village men said to her.

"I know. I will be careful." She replied putting her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

"Here Kagome-chan. Please eat something." Sango said. She pushed a bowl of rice with some chopsticks into her hands.

"Alright, I'll eat it while I walk." She replied. She smiled at her to her friend and walked out of the door eating the rice slowly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome walked to a clearing in the middle of the forest. She sat down and examined one of her arrows. It had the inscription of a promise that she made with Kikyo when she was ten. I read:

_*I shall never tell my weaknesses and will be considered an abnormal woman.*_

That was the simplest thing she had ever had to remember yet it always brought tears to her eyes when she read it. 

"InuYasha? Please, come down and talk to me. We aren't enemies. At least I don't see us as enemies." Kagome called to the hanyou in the trees.

He jumped down and looked at her. "What are you up to?" he asked accusingly.

"I am up to nothing. I just wanted to talk to you alone." She replied smiling. She was sitting Indian style in the grass and looking up at the bewildered hanyou. She had her bow and quiver over her shoulder but she didn't seem to want to kill him. She had an arrow in her hand which had silver letters written on it.

He slowly and cautiously sat down a few feet away from her. She was looking at the sunset with a faint smile on her face. She looked over at him and smiled bigger. 

"I would really like to know…how you see me. What I look like to you." She said to him.

"Feh! Your just a human." He said standing up and turning away.

"You're right. I am just a human but not an ordinary one." She said to his back.

"What?" he said unbelieving. 

"I really would like to be ordinary but since my sister was killed I have to be the High Miko of the village. She will pass down her powers to me and then I will never be ordinary at all." She said looking down the hill at her village.

"Are you lookin' for sympathy?" he said.

"Not really. But if you keep trying to steal the jewel I won't be able to kill you. We aren't that different. Don't you see? We were never excepted as just human or for you just demon. We are like the other class. I know how you feel and I could never kill you. That is something that my body won't let me do." She said quietly. "I will see you again. I promise." She added. She stood up and walked down the hill to her village.

"She's so weird. Why can't I get her out of mind though? Ever since we first saw each other." He thought out loud.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Please review! Tell me how you liked it!

Remember, tune in next time for chapter3:

***Training the Young Miko***

**Preview:**

"Kagome…what do you want me to do?" Sango asked.

"Because you're like a sister to me I want you to help me train Kaede." Kagome replied as she tied her sleeves up and out of the way so she could carve her words of wisdom onto an arrow head for Kaede to remember.

She wrote:

_Never lose sight of your goals and always hide your weaknesses. Keep it in you even to your grave. Protect the weak and help the sick._

"Here you go Kaede. Remember these words and you will be alright." Kagome said, handing the arrow to her young sister.


	3. Chapter 3: Training the Young Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: I wanted to thank Anime girl Carrie. Thanks to you I was able to update!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter 3: Training the Young Miko**

"C'mon, Kaede. Don't just stand there like an idiot. Follow me to the well. We have to walk through a swamp or two after so tie your shirt and pants up." Kagome said, tying her red hakama up at the knees so they were out of way. She tied her white haori sleeves up and picked up her bow and arrows.

"Onee-sama. Why are we going to the well? What's at the well?" Kaede asked as she watched her now eldest sister tie her hair in a loose ponytail with a red bow at the end. 

"We are going there to start your training. A good miko must know her surroundings. You must know every inch of the forest if ever you get lost you will know your way around to get back to the well. From the well you will be able to see the smoke of our village." Kagome said, handing her young sister a short bow and a quiver full of seven arrows.

"Why are you giving me a short bow? Why can't I use a long bow like you and Kikyo use?" she whined.

"You're not old enough to use one. Just use that one. A long bow is too long for you. I don't want the arrow to slip. You'll poke your eye out." She ordered impatiently.

"Okay." Kaede whispered back and slung the weapon over her shoulder.

"Let's go okay? Stay close so you don't get lost. I wouldn't forgive my self." Kagome said taking her little sisters hand and smiling down at her. She walked into the forest and looked around automatically for any sign of the hanyou which she every so often spotted watching her. She shrugged and walked through the forest toward the bone-eaters-well.

"This is the bone-eaters- well?" Kaede asked. She had never been to the well let alone in the forest. Everything surrounding her was like strangers towering over her, trying to take her away from her eldest sister. She clung harder to Kagome's arm and looked up at the High Miko. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be thinking about something pleasant. "Onee-sama? What are we going to do?"

"We are going to learn more about this magical well. I would like to see why the flesh and bones of the youkai we throw in here always disappeared.

"That's weird." Kaede muttered.

Kagome let go of Kaede's hand and walked over to the bone-eaters-well. She put her hands on the sides of the well and looked down at the grayish bones which sat at the bottom of the well. "Come over here Kaede. I will show you what I was talking about." She said motioning her sister to come over to her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What's that girl up to?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud. He watched as she walked through the forest with a little girl holding her hand. "Who's the shrimp? It can't possibly be her daughter, can it?" 

He watched as she stood in front of the bone-eaters-well. He watched her beautiful face smile and say something to the little girl. _Why do I always have the urge to follow her, to see her, to smell her wonderful scent? It confuses me. Ever since we first saw each other I wanted to see her and watch her smile and laugh. Never have I had these feelings for someone. I felt sympathy for the first time when I first saw her. Is that one of her powers? To purify a youkai's soul?_

He jumped from branch to branch and watched as Kagome walked up to the well and looked down into it. She seemed to be examining it and telling the younger girl to look with her. She pulled a small box out of her haori and threw it into the well. There was a blinding white light and a youkai arose from the well. It scrambled out quickly and laughed. Kagome smiled and jumped up. She fiercely kicked the youkai in the head. It fell to the ground after impact and Kagome wrapped her arms around its neck. "Kaede, shoot you arrow!" she yelled to the young miko in training. 

The girl, Kaede, unprofessionally pulled and arrow out of it's quiver and put it to the bow. It slipped about three times before she actually got it straight. She shot it and it bounced off the youkais head. "Eh, why didn't it penetrate?"

Inuyasha snorted and watched as the girl sank to her knees. Kagome laughed and pulled her grip tighter. She released it and it fell to the ground again. She then place a seal on it and it fled back into the well, lifeless for another few hundred years. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Don't worry Kaede; I knew you wouldn't make the first try. When I went for my first training exercise the arrow head dug into my back instead of the youkai's. See?" she said lifted the back of her shirt to show a wide scar on her back.

"That looks like it hurt. I'll keep practicing." Kaede said when she looked at the injury.

"Yeah, well, Kikyo gave me good medicine. Any way, let me show you around the forest so you can learn the places that you must remember." Kagome said tucking her haori back into her hakama and picked up her bow and quiver. The little girl clung to Kagomes' arm and walked with the Miko into the forest.

(A/N: I'm not going to explain everything that happened so… on with the end of Kagome's and Kaede's tour!)

"Kagome-onee-sama, what kind of herbs would you use if someone got bitten by a snake?" Kaede asked her elder sister. She was crouched down by a patch of green plants and was rubbing the fuzzy side of one of the leaves.

"You would use that herb over there and smash it up. Then pour the liquid that comes out into the jar Kikyo and I have been using as a container for the substance. I'll teach you more about it later. Do you still have that stick I handed to you earlier?" Kagome asked.

"Um…yeah…here it is. Why do we need it?" Kaede said, pulling the straight stick out from under her haori.

"Come over here and look at this worm." Kagome said quietly.

"A worm?! I hate worms!" Kaede cried.

"Come here and poke it. Watch what happens." Kagome said with a wicked smile on her face.

Kaede cautiously walked over to where Kagome was pointing and poked the brown earthworm. It squirmed and became larger. Its aura flared up and Kagome laughed. 

"I knew he was disguising himself. Remember Kaede, they do that. If you step on worm youkai that are in their disguised state they will bite you when they are growing and you might get poisoned." Kagome explained. She climbed, quickly, up the tree next to her and took her bow off her shoulder. Her red hakama was not untied and it covered her feet, bunching up at the bottom. She pulled an arrow out of its quiver and aimed at the worm. She show the arrow and immediately pulled another out, never letting her gave leave the blue aura of the arrow.

Inuyasha watched in amazement as he felt the power coming off the arrow. _She never put any power in the arrows she shoots at me? Why?_ Inuyasha thought that the way the woman acted toward regular youkai's were nothing compared to the sweet, understanding way she treated him. His heart raced as she looked his way. _She can probably sense me or something,_ he thought.

Kagome smiled to herself when she saw the hanyou watching her. She pulled another arrow out and, with the arrow not even touching the bow, she released the string making the arrow pierce the youkai and shattering it into large pieces.

"You see Kaede? You must put energy into your weapons. If you believe in the arrow, that it can hit it's target, then you will be alright." She informed her young sister. She jumped down to the ground and stretched her arms above her head. "Hmmm…alright, that's enough of the forest. Let's work on your self defense with Sango." She instructed. She retied her hakama up to her knees and smiled up at the tree where Inuyasha was sitting in.

He blushed and looked away. _Am I that visible? Why the shrimp didn't see me, I'll never know. Maybe it was Kagomes' powers,_ he thought.

He jumped up to a higher branch so he could watch her walk down the path with her bow in hand.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

***An Hour or Two Later, After a nice nap for Kaede***

"Kagome…what do you want me to do, again?" Sango asked.

"Because you're like a sister to me I want you to help me train Kaede." Kagome replied as she tied her sleeves up and out of the way so she could carve her words of wisdom onto an arrow head for Kaede to remember over a scorching hot fire.

She wrote:

_Never lose sight of your goals and always hide your weaknesses. Keep it in you even to your grave. Protect the weak and help the sick._

"Here you go Kaede. Remember these words and you will be alright." Kagome said, handing the arrow to her young sister.

"Arigato, onee-sama. These aren't the same words as Kikyo's though. Why?" she asked as she read the words that her ender sister passed down to her.

"Kikyo's words were her own. These are my own advice to my only little sister. Now, c'mon and Sango and I will teach you about self defense. Kikyo never taught me it so your lucky." She said winking at her little sister.

"Stand straight for a second, okay Kaede?" Sango asked.

"Alright." Kaede replied. She stood straight and looked at the two girls.

Kagome smiled and tossed her a short bow. "Use this for defense. It is very strong when you learn how put power into your weapons. Now watch." Kagome turned and picked up her long black bow. She looked over at Sango.

Sango nodded and with Hiraikutsu she attacked Kagome. Kagome put her bow out in front of her and Hiraikutsu bounced off.

"WOW!" Kaede said when she saw Hiraikutsu fly out of Sango's hand.

They high-fived each other and turned to the young miko-in-training. 

"Kaede, now your going to try. Sango isn't going to use Hiraikutsu though. We are going to use our legs and arms." Kagome said to her sister.

"…Now do a back hand spring and raise your bow while you are on one knee…" Kagome instructed.

"Good one. Like I can do a back hand spring." Kaede complained.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sango. She had the look on her face like she was trying to keep in a laugh. Kagome pushed her and walked up to the sweating Kaede. They had been working for about three hours now. "I guess it would be good time to rest. Tomorrow we'll do the same routine." Kagome said. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and waved it out. Running her hand through her hair she looked at the forest. There was an odd twinkle in the center of the forest. She whistled and looked at the twinkle. Her trusty red elk, (Like Ashitaka's in Princess Mononoke) Sempfrey, ran over toward the woods. She ran next to her and jumped onto her back.

"Follow the twinkle. I wish to find out what it be." She told her dear elk.

Sempfrey ran into the forest at an amazing speed.

While Inuyasha was running through the forest, her caught the scent of the Miko whom he was thinking of at that moment. "What is she doing out here?" he asked himself. He followed his nose toward her scent. He saw her riding on an animal with amazing speed toward something in the distance. "Wait! Kagome! Where are you going?!" he called to her.

She pulled on the reigns of Sempfrey. She turned to face the hanyou in a tree next to her. "Inuyasha. There is something up ahead. I am investigating it." she informed him. She had an curious look on her face. 

Sempfrey growled and kicked her hind legs. Kagome whispered something in her ear and the red elk stopped. She turned her head to look at the hanyou and backed away respectfully.

"Please, accompany me to this place. I have no thing to worry about seeing that I have the Shikon no Tama with me." She said slyly.

That got his attention. He jumped onto another branch and watched Kagome as she pulled on the reigns and the elk started off again into the middle of the deep forest.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cliffhanger!!! Please review! I promise I will update as early as tomorrow. I'm gonna start it now!

Anywho…Please stay tuned for the next Chapter:

***The Spirit of the ****Forest*******

**Preview:**

"Where is this place?" Kagome asked herself.

"This is the center of the forest where most spirits dwell." Inuyasha whispered intelligibly to her.

"Where was that light coming from? This isn't right. I can't believe there are spirits dwelling in this friendly forest." She whispered.

Sempfrey turned toward an aura that was as strong as the forest itself. Kagome raised her bow…


	4. Chapter 4: The Spirit of the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. None of the Inuyasha co belongs to me.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Where is this place?" Kagome asked.

"This is the center of the forest where most spirits dwell." Inuyasha whispered intelligibly to her.

"Where was that light coming from? This isn't right. I can't believe there are spirits dwelling in this friendly forest." She whispered.

Sempfrey's ears twitched and she turned toward an aura that was as strong as the forest itself. Kagome raised her bow and put and arrow to it. "Come out coward! Show me who is spying!" she yelled.

The bushes rustled and a large stone flew out, hitting Sempfrey in the chest. She yelped and jumped to the side. Kagome soothingly rubbed her chest with her foot and started at the bushes.

Kagome growled and let her arrow fly. The blue aura made the arrow fly lightening fast. It hit the tree. She cursed under her breath and unraveled the white strip of cloth which was wrapped around her middle finger and wrist. She tied it on one of her arrows and put her bow over her head. She put the arrow between her fingers and blew on it sending waves of blue energy to cut up the bush where the rustling came from. There came a scream and the smell of human overpowered Inuyasha's nose. He jumped out o the trees and walked farther away, covering his nose.

"He was human turned youkai! He's back into his human form." he called over to her.

"What?! How is that possible?!" she yelled back as she slid off of Sempfrey and ran over to the bush. She pulled out a man and lied him down. He had a wound on his arm from the blue blades Kagome had thrown at him. She put pressure on the wounds, making it stop bleeding, and the wound automatically closed up.

"Kagome-sama! I am sorry; I didn't know it was you." The man pleaded.

"Have we met?" she asked.

"I am Nobuyaga. And no, we haven't met before." He replied.

"Eh?" she had this surprised look on her face which made Inuyasha start creaking up. "Shut up." She growled.

"You are very powerful. You have closed up my wound in a matter of seconds. With that I am eternally grateful." He said. He grasped his finger and it started to glow. He placed it on her forehead and the power once inside of him flowed into her. With the last ounce that left his body he started to disappear too.

"He was an apparition, needing to get rid of his human energy. The man wanted to give it to someone worthy." She said quietly.

Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms. "This man wasn't normal. Not you're even more abnormal then before." Eh remarked.

"What was that?" she growled. She shook her head and walked over other elk. She rubbed the place where the stone had hit her and smiled. She pulled the elk along and pushed her. The elk started off blindly into the forest. Kagome looked around the clearing and smiled. She then ran after Sempfrey. She jumped onto her back and pulled her bow off from her around her neck. She pulled the old string off because it was becoming limp and quickly re-strung it. She bit off the extra string and put the bow over her shoulder. 

Inuyasha quietly followed the fast elk and watched every movement the woman made. The elk slowed when they came to a lake.

"Hmm…I'll go in and see if it's shallow enough for you to walk through, okay Sempfrey?" she asked the elk.

The elk stopped and let Kagome slide off. She walked over to the lake and turned toward Inuyasha. "You turn around. I'm going to take my hakama off. I don't want you to see my underwear. (Yes, I'm saying they have underwear because I think it would be improper to saw her private areas.)" She said to him.

She blushed and snorted. "Like I would want to see an ugly girl like you without pants on." He lied.

"Whatever." She growled. He turned around and she untied her hakama. She slipped it off and waded in the crystal blue water. She walked out and when she came to a certain point the ground underneath her dropped. She fell down the hill and went under with a smothered yelp. 

She surfaced and started to pant. "O_kay_. It's deep_here." She panted. She swam back to shore and quickly pulled her hakama on. She then shook out her haori after she took it off and put it back on, dry as if she handed just fell down about a six feet under.

"I guess I'll need to find an alternate route." She said to him.

She and Sempfrey walked around the edges all the way around. After about thirty minutes of walking they finally made it to the other side. While they were walking, with Inuyasha by her side for once, she stopped dead in her tracks. Sempfrey looked at the miko and stopped with her.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" Inuyasha growled.

"Shhh…is that the spirit of the forest?" she asked him.

Inuyasha squinted at the place where she was looking at stepped back. "Yes. I think I might need to leave." He whispered.

"Wha?! Why?!" she cried.

"The spirit doesn't like youkai's, even if I'm a Hanyou." He said in a shaky voice. He had a very frightened look on his face. He turned but was stopped by Kagome.

"Please…don't. Please stay here." She pleaded. "I'll tell him not to kill you."

The spirit was a tall white being. It looked human enough, his clothing, almost the same as Inuyasha's, and his hair the only color on him, black. His hair was long, straight, and black. His eyes were a greenish color. He had pearly white skin and all white clothing.

He turned and looked at the miko and the Hanyou who was struggling to get out of the black haired girl to release him. The spirit smiled and Kagome and Inuyasha froze. 

Kagome slowly turned her head. She let go of the hanyou's arm and looked at the spirit. "Uh…Are you the Spirit of the Forest?!" she yelled over to him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Where's Kagome-sama?" one of the villagers whispered to Sango.

"She went into the forest to investigate something." Sango said back. She was holding onto the strap of Hiraikutsu and scanning the outskirts of the village.

She heard the thumps of Sempfrey, pounding down the path toward her.

Kagome slid off Sempfrey's back while she was in mid gallop and grabbed her reigns. "You can go to sleep now girl." She said to her elk.  The elk rubbed her face against her mistress's cheek and ran back into the forest. Her arm felt like it was run over by a hundred horses. It was wrapped in a sacred cloth which the spirit of the forest had given her. She shivered when she remembered what the spirit had said:

_This mark, or more like ability, will help you in the future. You are the only one who will properly be able to wield the…_

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." She said, snapping out of her flashback and smiling at her best friend.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Well…How'd you like it? I'm keeping what happened to her in the forest a secret for a while. Any way, please review!

Remember to tune in to the next chapter:

***The Ability Under the Cloth***

**Preview:**

"Why are you wearing that cloth?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea what's under it." Kagome replied.

"Shall we look?" Sango asked slyly.

"No, we shant." Kagome replied and picked up her bow and arrows and left the clearing.

She turned a corner nad slumped next to a tree. She looked at the cloth and remembered what the spirit had said.

_You are the only one who will properly be able to wield the…_


	5. Chapter 5: The Ability Under the Cloth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: Oh No!!!! I got another idea for a story. I hate that when it happens. I really want to write it, but I already have a million and one other things to do. Oh well, one more story to fiddle around with and rack my brains with.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter 5: The Ability Under the Cloth**

"Let's go sit in the field, Sango." Kagome suggested.

"Alright, hold on." Sango replied as she put Hiriakutsu onto her back.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So, do you want to talk about something?" Sango asked.

"No, not really. I just wanted to get some fresh air." Kagome said. She sat down cross legged and closed her eyes.

"Why are you wearing that cloth?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea what's under it." Kagome replied.

"Shall we look?" Sango asked slyly.

"No, we shan't." Kagome replied just as slyly and picked up her bow and arrows and left the clearing.

She turned a corner and slumped next to a tree. She looked at the cloth and remembered what the spirit had said:

_You are the only one who will properly be able to wield the 'Kiss of the Dark Dragon'. Use it well and to protect people. This mark is deadly but I feel that you will be able to control it. Do not look under the cloth unless you absolutely need to. When fighting youkai's on your upcoming journey, remember to use it with special care._

She nodded to herself and walked back to where Sango was waiting for her.

"You want to go the hot springs?" Sango asked after a while of silence.

"Sure. I feel grimy." They laughed and went into their hut to collect their things.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hanyou, leave this place!" The youkai hissed at him.

"Feh, like I'd listen to a low life bastard like you!" he yelled back. He unsheathed his claws and ran at the youkai who was blocking the cave he wanted to get into. He sliced the demon in about a hundred different pieces and went into the cave.

He sniffed around until he came to a wet spot on the dry stone floor. He ran his hand over it and sniffed it. The smell of blood was all over his hand. It wasn't just any blood. It was the smell of the blood of a…god. A kitsune god to be precise. (What's it with me and gods? Maybe too much Princess Mononoke. Hee Hee)

He looked around frantically. Then, out from the far back of the cave, a red kitsune god came out. It limped over to the hanyou and growled.

"A hanyou? What are you doing in my den?" the kitsune growled.

"Feh, I smelt blood. I came runnin' over to see the fight but I see it's already done." He answered.

"Huh…the battle was between me and two youkai's. I hired some halfwit to protect this cave which holds my pups but I see that he has done unworthy work." The god said.

"I smell youkai in here. Obviously you aren't holding a baby god in there. I can smell about five kitsune god-lings and…" Inuyasha sniffed the air again and smiled a wicked smile. "…and one youkai kitsune." He finished and pushed passed the bleeding god.

"So what if I do have a youkai kodomo with me. What are you going to do about it?" the god asked. He shot in front of the Hanyou so quickly Inuyasha almost tripped over him.

"I want to see the little fur ball." He replied.

"Fine." The god simply answered.

Inuyasha blinked and watched after the god. _That was too easy_, he thought.

"His name is Shippo. He isn't fully capable of any attacks yet." The god commented.

"He looks strong for just a pup." Inuyasha said. He examined the little kitsune and smiled to himself. The kitsune had a small bushy tan tail and short red hair on his head. He had bluish eyes and when frowned he revealed sharp fangs. Well, as sharp as a kodomo's fangs should be. "Huh? This kodomo is…a trickster?" Inuyasha asked the god.

"Yes, he is. Talented and talkative this one. My other pups haven't even started speaking yet." The god said as he nudged his kodomo in the side with his nose. Shippo glanced at his father and smiled. He hugged his father and fell asleep then and there.

"I can smell her in the forest. I need to go." Inuyasha said carelessly.

The kitsune god smiled and lied down next to his kodomo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So Sango, do you like anyone?" Kagome asked her friend while they settled in the hot springs.

"No one. Why?" Sango asked.

"I just wanted to know." Kagome replied. She seemed as if she were in a daydream. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. A breeze passed through the area forcing the girls to pull their white bathing kimonos tighter around themselves. 

"Uh…Kagome...behind you." Sango said pointing behind her friend.

Kagome quickly picked up her bow and reached out for the Shikon no Tama which was sitting next to her. Before she could reach it a crow youkai grabbed it by its chain and flew away. 

"Damn you!" Kagome growled.

Almost like reflex she started to unwrap the cloth around her arm. She whistled and Sempfrey ran to her in almost in instant.

"He stole the jewel!" Sango yelled. "Kirara!" she yelled for her neko youkai.

The neko came through the air and let the youkai taijiya climb on her back.

Sempfrey and Kagome had already set off. Kagome clutched at the last bit of cloth which still clung to her arm. When the crow came in sight she cautiously pulled the last bit of cloth off of her arm and looked down at the black dragon shape indented into her skin. She shook her head and nudged Sempfrey onward, following the path of the crow youkai.

There was a green fire burning on her arm, coming off of the dragon. It started to rise off of her skin and form into a large and more solid form of the dragon. It had red insides and black skin. The green glow changed to a generous pink. The dragon seemed to turn more vicious as the green disappeared. It cried out and it turned toward her. Then it seemed to become sweet. It curled around her and rubbed against her and Sempfrey. 

"See that youkai?" Kagome asked the dragon.

It immediately rose up. 

"Ready? 'Kiss of the Dark Dragon'!" she cried. She pointed her arm which the end of the dragons' tail was attached to at the crow and the dragon twirled at it. It bit down on the youkai. There was a cracking sound and a bright light. Several shards of light blasted off in all different directions as the Dark Dragon swallowed remains of the youkai. 

"The jewel was still in there! NO!" Kagome cried. She flicked her arm back, making the dragon retreat back into her arm and shrinking back into the skin colored indent on her arm, turning it black. It started to steam a dark pink and gradually change to a nice green. The steam came out inn great amounts and didn't stop as Sempfrey jumped down the mountain side to meet up with Kirara.

"Your arm?!" Sango cried as she watched the black mark steam into the air. 

"The forest spirit gave it to me. I think my dragon shattered the jewel." Kagome said guiltily.

"This is not good." Sango said, equally as guilty.

"We need to search for the shards. I saw the pieces fly away in all different directions. Maybe this is the journey the forest spirit was talking about." Kagome thought out loud.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*kodomo: child, kid. You get me right?

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was sick. Really!

Anyway, please review!!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter:

***The Death of the Kitsune God***

**Preview:**

"Father, you saved me." Shippo stuttered. He looked up at the ugly youkai with wrapped the kodomo's father around his hips.

"NO! OTO-SAN!!" Shippo cried. He ran in the other direction, away from the laughing youkai.


	6. Chapter 6: Death to the Kitsune god

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter 6: Death to the Kitsune God**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Are you sure we should leave the village in the care of a ten year old?" Sango asked as she tied her armor on

Kagome sighed and tied the ribbons on the sides of the armor which was covering her breasts and chest area. She was wearing her miko outfit because she felt uncomfortable in a kimono. "We've trained her for the past three weeks before the jewel was broken. I think we should have trust in the kodomo. Kaede is very sweet and will be able to mange now that the jewel is out of the village." Kagome said as she thought back to the day when her sisters' eye was injured.

*Flashback*

"The youkai has appeared!" the village men cried.

"Stand aside Kaede." Kagome yelled to her smaller sister.

"I can't! I'm stuck." Kaede cried. She was stuck to the ground by a spell of some sort. 

Kagome stood in front of her sister, blocking the youkais' view of her and raised her bow as she felt the powerful youki coming out of the forest.

The youkai ran out of the forest and jumped into the sky. Kaogme shot her arrow up at the youkai. The arrow stabbed into the youkai's throat. It shot an electrical beam out in hit Kagome, knocking her away from her sister and into one of the far walls. "Damn." She growled as she slid down the wall and hit the ground.

The youkai aimed it's beak at the shaking, frozen, Kaede. It jammed into her eye making Kaede scream in pain and helplessness. Kagome jumped at it and kicked it off of her. Kaede fell to her knees, clutching her eye, blood seeping through her small fingers.

Kagome stabbed the youkai through the heart with her arrow and quickly ran to her sisters' side. "Please stay still, Kaede. I want to see your eye." Kaogme said as she knelt next to her.

Kaede shakily removed her hand to reveal her bloody eye.

"You poor thing. Come here. I'll fix it up for you, although you may never be able to use that eye again." Kagome said pulling her sister into a tight hug. She picked her up and carried her to the medical hut. There they patched up her eye and let her rest.

*End Flashback*

Kagome sighed and picked up her bow and arrows. She tied her hair with a ribbon and looked at Sango. "When father said something was going to happen to the youngest in the family I never thought it would be Kaede loosing an eye."

"Like a prophecy?" Sango asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Yes. Father thought that us having the jewel was sort of like a curse." She said sadly, "We could never have normal lives as he always wished us. Mother never had a normal life, always bombarded by youkai and humans alike. They were all after Kikyo and I. One unparticular went to the extent of killing my mother for her power. Before she died she gave her power to Kikyo to pass down for years to come. When Kikyo was killed she passed it down to me. I'm sorry to say that I also, in my years, had run in-s with other mikos and youkai's and samurai who have wanted my growing power even before Kikyo passed it down to me." Kagome said as she slid open the shoji and stepped out. "I need to go for a walk so can you tell Kaede again what she needs to do?" Kagome asked.

"Alright." Sango said as she waved to her friend. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome walked out into the field with a serious expression on her face. She stepped out to the field and frowned. "Whoever you are, come out now and show yourself." She said to the air.

"Hehe. Your senses are very sharp miko-sama." A woman's voice said from the trees. 

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes.

_What's going on?_ Inuyasha thought as he watched from a tree behind the miko.

"I am a kuromiko, Jubenuko. I want your power." The miko said as she walked out the forest. She had long black hair and a very pale face. She was wearing a black hakama and a red haori and black robes. Her eyes were a dark bluish color and she had a black shikigami around her neck. It hissed and slithered down her arm, across the grass and at the back of the miko. 

Kagome lifted her bow and blocked the shikigami. It disintegrated and a shard fell from the pieces.

"H_how did you block it?" Jubenuko stepped back and looked at the miko.

Kagome turned around and glared at the kuromiko. "What business do you have to attack me?" she asked.

"I already told you! I want your power!" the kuromiko yelled.

"For what? Your already strong." Kagome said as her eyes softened.

"I want eternal beauty and to have it I need your immense spiritual power." The miko said.

Kagome laughed a chilling laugh. "For eternal youth and beauty? That's the most idiotic use of power I have ever heard of a person wanting to do." Kagome laughed and turned to walk into the forest.

"Wait!" the miko yelled. She shot another shikigami at the miko. 

Kagome pulled an arrow out of its quiver and quickly turned around. She put the arrow to her bow and shot it at the miko. The arrow pierced through her shikigami and went further, its blue aura letting her follow its trace. It hit the miko square in the forehead. She screamed and covered her face.

"Don't try me." Kagome growled. 

The miko walked back down the hill with another shikigami following her, wailing as she walked away.

"You can come our Inuyasha." She said softly.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and walked over to her. "Who was that?" he asked as he sat down Indian style at her feet,

She knelt down and picked up the shard. She looked at it and smiled. "She was a kuromiko. She was using a shard to become stronger. Are you coming with me and Sango to find to jewel shards?" she asked him

He blinked a little and leaned back. "Alright, I need an adventure." He said finally, after a few minutes.

"Thanks. We need to find all the shards so I can purify them and return them back to the original form of the Shikon no Tama." She said. She sat down and put the shard in her pocket. Her armor creaked as she bent her upper body but she paid it no mind.

Inuyasha cast a sidelong look at her to look at her beautiful face. She had her eyes closed and a very relaxed look on her face. When he looked closer he saw a tear slowly roll down her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked gruffly. 

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. She opened her eyes and her tears came more slowly now.

He turned his body so he sat directly across from her. "Yeah, so what?"

"There was something about you that made me not want to hurt you. I hated it at first but as I learned that you were unwanted as I am in way my heart softened toward you." She explained. She turned her head to look at the horizon. She smiled and ripped a clump of grass out of the ground and pulled a worm out of the earth. She let it squirm in her palm and absentmindedly pet it.

"I told you already, I don't want… sympathy… from… humans." He slowed his voice as he watched her look at him. He shook his head and continued. "I wish to use the jewel to become a full youkai. That's why I'm gonna help you." He said looking away from her and the worm.

Kagome squirmed to get comfortable and put the worm back on the ground. "I don't really want you to change. I like you the way you are." She said. She looked at him with a serious expression as the wind pulled at her tied hair. Her straight backs overlapped but she didn't move.

Inuyasha snorted but still looked at her. The look in her eyes seemed like she would bite him if he answered wrong. He flinched and looked away. He put his hands in front of him and thought about it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"OTO-SAN!" Shippo cried as he watched the youkai shoot a beam out of his mouth. It hit the kitsune god and instantly killed him.

"Father, you saved me." Shippo looked up at the ugly youkai.

"The kitsune god is dead and now I can wear his beautiful fur to warm me." The youkai laughed as he wrapped the kitsune god around his waist.  

"NO! OTO-SAN!" he cried. He stumbled backward and ran away in the opposite direction of the laughing youkai.

Shippo ran, his pony tailed red hair whipping him in the face. He felt his tears running behind his in the wind. He ran down a grassy field and didn't stop when he passed his den. He ran into the dark forest and in a matter of minutes was out again. He opened his red and puffy eyes as he spotted a village. He happily ran down the hill and slid down the muddy trenches as he hit the bottom. He looked around until he spotted a person walking down the dry side of the hill. He smiled and ran over to the human.

Kagome stopped when she sensed a youkai. She quickly put her hand to her bow and pulled and arrow out. She clumsily slid her foot and slipped on the wet grass.

She shrieked and looked up at a small face and red hair and puffy red eyes.

"Hello, are you a youkai?" she asked curiously and she slowly sat up. She winced as she felt the pain in her back.

"Yeah! My name's Shippo, what's yours?" the little boy asked.

"I'm Kagome. I am the miko from that village down there." She said calmly as she pointed at the small little village with an occasional puff of smoke.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Please review! I know I should have a different chapter title but I couldn't think of anything and I kind of got caught up in Kagome and Inuyasha's scene. 

Please, stay tuned for the next chapter:

***The new Companion on the Journey***

**Preview:**

"Nice to meet you Shippo. So you're going to accompany us?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Shippo shyly replied.

"We gotta kill these so called 'Thunder Beasts' for Shippo. His father, the kitsune god, was killed by them." Kagome said as she ruffled the kitsunes' hair as he sat in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7: The New Companion on Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So, how old are you Shippo?" Kagome asked as he and she walked down the hill toward her village.

"I don't know." He replied. He looked at the ground and frowned. 

"I'm sorry. Hey, I'll say you're…seven. You have quite a lot of hair for a two week old pup." She said ruffling his hair.

"I'm two weeks old?" he asked eagerly.

Kagome blinked and sighed. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "No. I was just guessing." She said gently.

"Alright then, I'm seven." He agreed happily.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Nice to meet you Shippo. So you're going to accompany us?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Shippo shyly replied.

"We gotta kill these so called 'Thunder Beasts' for Shippo. His father, the kitsune god, was killed by them." Kagome said as she ruffled the kitsunes' hair as he sat in her arms.

"This will be a nice addition to our company. Do you think we can do it with just three people?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her finger in front on her face. "No, four." She corrected.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"You'll see when we set off in two days." Kagome said slyly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

That night Kagome sat in front of the wall of her room in the castle of Sango's fathers' realm. 

Her head flinched whenever she heard and felt the slightest movement. She felt the window slam open but didn't turn to look at the source. A wind blew through and picked at her loosely braided hair. She slowly grabbed for the sword on the ground that she had placed next to herself for protection. _Why am I stuck in her fathers' house, surrounded by youkai and humans alike? I'm wanted by every being and I have no one to protect me. Damn. I wish Inuyasha were here, _she thought.

She looked over at the window to find a blood covered white rose. She quickly pulled the sword out of the sheath and ran over to the window. She rolled up her red hakama and pulled off her haori so she was only wearing a tight black tank top. She quickly put her foot to the window sill and looked around with the sword hanging at her side, hidden by the curtains. 

There was a glowing coming from the farthest wall and the wall burst out making rubble hit her in the face.

There stood…nothing?!

"What the hell?" she asked herself. She quickly shuffled over to where the gigantic hole was and looked out at the field where several black birds were picking at the grass. She quickly grabbed for the mask that Sango had placed on her nightstand and put it over her mouth. It was black and had a golden design of a bow and arrow on either side of the breathing holes. She had to wear this because the air was toxic outside in the halls. They put miasma out there every night to keep away the youkai whom where dying to slaughter the youkai taijiya family and the priestess staying there. There came a pain in her shoulder as a dagger shot out from the open window and went through the back of her. Three of the them, all targeted at her. She turned and blocked them with the blade. Her wound was arterial and it stained the white curtains. She ran back to the window and looked around. She tried to sense any youkai's youki but nothing-again! "This is getting old." She said angrily. She quickly ran out into the hall ad toward Sango's and Kohaku's room. She kicked the door open and collapsed onto the floor.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she heard the crash. She ran over and turned her friend over so she could look at her.

"I was…ambushed…sort of…and they got me." Kagome panted. She grabbed her best friends' night gown and hoisted herself up so she was sitting her friends arm. She grabbed her stomach as blood seeped through her tank top. Sango looked and sucked in a sharp breath. 

Kagome stood up with the help of the wall and started to walk back to her room. She entered the demolished room and pulled her bow and arrow out from under her bed. She quickly limped over to the window and climbed out. Her wounds would've started healing with her superhuman powers but she was dangerously pushing herself. She ran onto the field and closed her eyes. She lifted her foot and kicked at the space to her right. She struck a solid form knocking it back a few yards. The youkai's form flickered into view and tried to squirm away. She quickly put an arrow to her bow and shot it at the youkai, killing it in an instant. A shard flew out of it.

She picked it up and frowned. "This is what I get for my job? One measly little shard?" she asked herself as she nursed her shoulder with her other hand. She slid the shard into the pocket of her hakama. 

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango asked as she came running down the hill toward the miko.

She took one look at the arterial gash at her side and automatically pushed her brother back up the slope to get the doctor of the castle.

Sango came to her friends' side and put her hand on her un-bleeding shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I can handle this. My energy was wasted for just one shard! What a waste of my time." She said. She pounded her fists in the ground and looked at her bloody hand.

Just then Kohaku came down the hill with the sleepy doctor following.

She quickly bandaged up Kagome's arm and stumbled back up the hill with not even a word of concern toward any of them.

"She must be behind it." Kagome muttered.

Sango poked her in the cheek. "Don't make accusations you can't back up." She said in a humorous tone.

Kagome perked up as she heard a twig snap. She quickly ran over, ignoring the pain in her leg her the small dagger had pierced, and as quick as a monkey, climbed up the tree, re-stringing her bow and looking over the forest. 

Nothing…

"Damn." She murmured.

*--------------------------------------*

"The smell of blood." Shippo whispered.

He jumped up, nearly falling into the fire-pit of Kaede's hut.

"Who's blood child?" Kaede asked as she watched over the kitsunes' every move.

"Kagome mama." He said.

Kaede choked on the tea she was sipping and looked at the kitsune with wide eyes. "M_mama?" Kaede blinked. "Did she agree tot hat?"

"She was as kind as a mother to me when she took me in and offered me a home." He replied, settling down again as he started to talk about how great Kagome was.

*----------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------*

Well…I would like some suggestions because I sort of came at a writers block at how to start their journey. I wanted something interesting to happen before they left and well…here it id!

Please review and stay tuned for the long awaited Part 2!!!

Chapter:

***Part 2: Beginning***

**Preview:**

"When are we leaving?" Inuyasha angrily called.

"Just a minute alright?" Kagome called back as she changed into her miko outfit. The day was cold so she had to wear a yukata over her hakama so she wasn't cold. She had her white haori on but also black robes, like the kuromikos' robes.  

"Are you ready Shippo?" Kagome asked the small kitsune whom was on her shoulder.

"Yes Kagome-mama." He replied happily.

"Let's go Sango!"


	8. Chapter 8: Part 2: Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

*------------------------------------------------*

"When are we leaving?" Inuyasha angrily called.

"Just a minute alright?" Kagome called back as she changed into her miko outfit. The day was cold so she had to wear a yukata over her hakama so she wasn't cold. She had her white haori on but also black robes, like the kuromikos' robes.  

"Are you ready Shippo?" Kagome asked the small kitsune whom was on her shoulder.

"Yes Kagome-mama." He replied happily.

"Let's go Sango!" She yelled to the hut next to hers.

Sango jumped out of the hut and jumped at Kagome. "I did something last night I regret." She mumbled as she draped her arms over her friends' shoulders so she could lean against her friends back.

"Ewwww! Like what?!" Kagome screamed.

"I took a turn for the worst at the drinking country." She said in a twisted voice.

"Drinking…country?" Kagome sounded out. _What the hell is the drinking country? Maybe it's a town where they drink, _she thought. "You were drinking before our journey?!" Kagome yelled at her friend.

"Sorry, Kagloma. Kagometta…Uh…what's-your-name." she said in a loaded voice.

"It's Kagome. Here, get on my back and I'll carry you until we find camp." Kagome said as she hoisted the other girl onto her back. Sango hiccupped and laughed as she closed her eyes and leaned back against her friends back.

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked down the road with the hiccupping, laughing, dozing girl. 

"D-R-I-N-K-I-N-G." she spelled out.

"D-R…she was drinking?" he asked softly.

Kagome nodded and looked up at him. "I hate to have to slow you down." she said in a strained voice.

He looked at her blushing cheeks from holding the heavy girl but smiled in spite of his anger. "Don't worry about it." he muttered as he tried to remember her sweet smile.

Kagome trotted down the road with the drunken girl on her back. She whistled a happy tune as she giggled. 

"The miko is…in love?" a voice said from the bushes. 

Kagome stopped abruptly and turned to look at the bushes. "What did you say?!" she yelled.

"Y_ you heard me?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. I did." She said.

Inuyasha shot into the bush and pulled out the woman by her hair. She had long red hair and black eyes. She was wearing the outfit of a monk and seemed to act as if she had two different genders on hand. She thrashed around and tried at pull her hair out of his grasp. Kagome pushed Sango farther up her back and walk up next to Inuyasha. "Calm down please." She whispered to him.

He looked at her and nodded. He placed her down but still glared at her angrily. 

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kagome asked.

"You are the most powerful miko in the land. I need your power to save my _own _love." She said as she eyed the couple. Her eyes fell on the drunken girl on her back. She took a step back as she saw the Hiraikutsu hanging off of Kagome's forearm. "You see…uh…" she sighed as she tried to get he girl out of the way. "What is the matter with her?" she asked.

"Drunk." Was Kagome's simple reply.

The girl nodded and continued. "I was in the castle with my king when my first love came to visit. The king had been acting odd lately and when he saw me talking to Kuronasuke he attacked him and threw him into a bow and closed it up like magic." She explained. She looked around and whispered something to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she nodded.

"What are you talkin' about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Really? That's sad…poor guy." Kagome mumbled.

"So that's what we did that night. He told me all those things and I was really feeling for him. Then Kuronasuke came along and yelled at him. He beat him up and locked him up in that box."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Keiko. I am the hime of the Kojurona Estate. I was forced to marry Lord Kuronasuke by his family. I never did love him but after a while I got used to him and began to soften. He really isn't a bad man. He is very kind but ever since he fainted two days ago he has been acting really odd. I'm worried." She said as she folded her arms gingerly in her satin robes. "Please Miko-sama, save my King." She pleaded.

Kagome put a hand up to silence her. "Alright but call me Kagome-sama." She said generously.

"Okay Kagome-sama." She said and smiled.

Kagome looked down the hill at the upcoming ten steeper ones and then rolled her eyes at Inuyasha basically saying: _We have no choice. The next village is far._

He nodded and leaned against the tree next to him.

"Can you please help me get my king and love back?" she asked Kagome pleadingly.

"Eh? S_sure. I'll try. NO wait! We'll try!" she said and smiled. She walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm with her free hand leaving the softly snoring Sango's foot to dangle at Kagome's side.

 "Feh! Like I'd want to help a stupid king." He said. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Good." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked up into the sky and sighed. _This isn't going to be good._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Keiko kneeled down in a small room and started to pour some tea while Kagome and Inuyasha hid in the corner to watch as the king stepped into the room.  He seemed to be normal enough. He wore a black hakama and a red and white haori. He had black robes on and was barefoot on the cold floor.

"Hime! Have extra tea ready for your boyfriend! I will bring it to him in the box!" He snapped out at her.

Keiko squealed but nodded and shakily poured another cup of tea into an extra cup.

She pushed the cup in front of her and bowed.

Lord Kuronasuke bent down and patted her arm lovingly as he seemed to regain himself. "I'll try and find a way…out…of this…curse." He panted to her and smiled a weak smile.

Keiko smiled brightly and nodded with tears in her eyes. When she saw that the monster was gaining control she bent her head to the floor again and stated to shake. 

The king bent down and clumsily picked up the cup, spilling some on the Hime's beautiful hair.

Kagome gasped and watched as it steamed away into her scalp.

The lord stumbled out of the room and loudly slammed the shoji behind him.

Kagome rushed out and started to clean Keiko's hair with some water out of her furoshiki which was over her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she retied Keiko's hair and while she was at it loosely braided her own hair and tied it with a white bow at the end. (Think of Akane's hair before it was all cut off. From Ranma ½) Her hair was as long as Kikyo's used to be now and was even prettier and softer.

Inuyasha watched her as her hair swung over her shoulder while she wiped the tea off the ground.

Keiko was shaking from fright but smiled as the other girl started to ask her some questions about how she liked it before Lord Kuronasuke turned psycho.

"I liked it here. Going to parties and talking to my lard. We had tea together every day and every once and a while he would let me see Nokuja-kun. He really wanted me to be happy seeing that I was forced to marry him. He always treated me kindly and never talked badly about my heritage of a poor girl. Every day I would get my hair done and makeup applied by my maid whom I am sorry to say that he captured and did something I have no clue about." She said and blushed as she smiled at her memories.  

"This seemed to be a one-sided relationship." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

He nodded.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"He seemed to love you with all his heart. Not another one could've stolen him heart. He wanted to spend his life with you. He want to have children with you. Hold you in the middle of the night when he felt lonely." Kagome said as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes sadly. "But the hime's heart was already won by a loser peasant whom can't pay a penny to taxes. Doesn't have enough money to buy a comb and writes lonely stories about tragic love." Kagome continued.

"Don't talk about Nokuja-kun like that!" Keiko cried. She stood up and started fuming.

"Ah! I knew it! It is one-sided love for Lord Kuronasuke!" Kagome pointed at the embarrassed girl.

"well. I love him but_" she started.

"Where's this talking coming from!" The lord bellowed as he slammed the door open.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked and clutched Inuyasha's arm.

"You! You are as pretty as my hime. Come!" he said and pulled her away from Inuyasha's warmth.

"L_let go of me! I said release me!" she cried as she struggled to get free of his painful grip.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after the retreating man's back. He lunged after her with his claws raised. He chased after him but stopped when he saw her kick the lord in the stomach after he started trying to change her clothes. "You pervert!" she yelled and stomped out. She saw Inuyasha and sighed happily. She ran over to him. "Kill him." She growled.

He blinked then nodded and went into the room where the lord lay unconscious on the ground.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Did you like it? I wish to have some suggestions also.

Please review!!!

Anyway…say tuned for the next chapter:

***The Moon's Effects***

**Preview:**

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry." Kagome apologized. She pulled on his arm and tried to lift him up but he didn't budge. "Does you hurt here? Here? Here?" she asked as she started to press on places on his back.

"Yes! Now quit touching it!" he yelled.

"Good. Your better now go!" she yelled and pushed Inuyasha forward.


	9. Chapter 9: The Moons Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own them!!! Only Rumiko T. Does!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Chapter 9: The Moon's Effects**

"Kill him." She growled.

He blinked and nodded and walked into the room where the lord lay unconscious.

"I was just kidding!" Kagome called behind him.

Sango stirred and opened her eyes. She felt her forehead to find a wet washcloth cooling her down.

"Are you feeling alright?" a girl said from next to her.

"Yes, thank you." Sango said. _Who is this and where am I? Where's Kagome?_

"I'm the Hime of this Castle. You were asleep on Kagome-sama's back when I found the hanyou and she.

"Hanyou? What hanyou?" Sango asked. She looked at her side to find Hiraikutsu lying next to her with Kirara sleeping silently on top. She smiled and scooped the neko youkai in her arms.

"The white haired man. He's rather rude but I can see he cares for Kagome-sama very much." She said with a smile on her face.

"Where are they?" Sango asked.

"You can't get out. There's a barrier." Keiko said.

"Barrier? What for?" she asked as she picked up Hiraikutsu.

"The king wants to keep me in here." She answered simply.

*-----------------*--------------------*-------------------*-----------------------*

The youkai lord hit Inuyasha making him fly across the room. He stalked out of the room quickly leaving a knocked out Inuyasha lying against the wall.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry." Kagome apologized. She pulled on his arm and tried to lift him up but he didn't budge. "Does you hurt here? Here? Here?" she asked as she started to press on places on his back.

"Yes! Now quit touching it!" he yelled.

He stood up and looked around. "Where'd he go?" he asked.

"Gone but..." she stopped. She looked out the window at the approaching darkness. Inuyasha gasped as he felt his power slowly decrease. 

"Shit." He growled.

"What?" she asked. She grabbed his arm so he would stay still.

"Get away from here." He said.

"What for?" she asked in a frustrated tone.

"I said get out of here!" he snapped as his hair started to change to a darker color. His dog ears disappeared, changing into regular human ears. His eyes changed to a brown color like Kagome's.

"Oh my." She whispered as she smothered a gasp with her hand. 

"I told you to go." He said as he looked up.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll help you through your time of wimpy-ness." She said as she patted him on the back.

He squealed and slumped back down. "Thanks." He said grumpily.

"No problem. I guess…I'll be fighting this youkai?" she said slowly.

"No. I'll do it." he said as he tried once again to lift himself. She grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. 

"You're stupid if you think you can haul me around." He said as she hauled him out of the room.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I put a spell to mask your terrible weight." She said as she smiled at him.

He looked away as she dragged him down the hall to the room where Sango and Keiko were.

*---------------*------------------*

"How annoying!" Sango yelled as she punched the barrier. "Why-Won't-It-Open!" The door flung open and Kagome fell in shortly followed by Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome!" Sango said.

"Tatata." She said as she clutched her head.

"Are you crazy?! You rammed into that door like it was a brick wall!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Bar-ri-er." She sounded out for him.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"Oh-he's Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Inuyasha?!" Sango yelled. She lifted Hiraikutsu.

"C-c-calm down!" Kagome stammered. She pulled Inuyasha up. "Listen, you stay here. I'll go find mister-I-love-every-girl." Kagome suggested.

"Not without me you aren't." he protested.

She turned and blinked. "Nani?" she smiled and put and hand on his shoulder. "You rest your little human self while I seal this youkai." She said with a smiled.

He huffed and turned away. "I'm fine."

"Right." She turned and walked out of the room.

"I hope she'll be alright." Sango muttered.

"AHHH!" Kagome ran back into the room. The youkai grabbed her from behind and tried to drag her out.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" she cried as she hit him. "Ah, ofudo!" she pulled the ofudo out of her haori and placed it on his forehead. "Evil Sprits Begone!" she yelled as she retched herself out of his grip. He hissed and ran from the room.

"Hahahaha. Guess he was faster then I thought." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Right stupid, now let me do the fighting." Inuyasha said as he stood up with help of the wall.

"You can't! Your hurt." She protested as she pushed him down.

"Why do you have black hair? I saw you with white hair before." Keiko asked. 

"The moon." He answered simply.

*---------------------*-------------------*--------------*

For a pretty long delay I know I did bad. Too short, I'm guessing? I'll try a longer chapter but I jus wanted to get this chapter out a soon as possible. Please review and stick with me for chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: I Love You!**

"Kagome-sama! I love you!" a voice called.

Arms wrapped around her waist. She fell flat on her face and growled.

"At last I've found you, my love." The man cried.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled the guy off of Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10: I Love You!

`Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*--*--*--*--*--*--*

**Chapter 10: I Love You!**

"Kagome-sama! I love you!" a voice called.

Arms wrapped around her waist. She fell flat on her face and growled.

"At last I've found you, my love." The man cried.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled the guy off of Kagome.

"Charge?" she asked as she pushed herself up with her arms.

"You remember me? I'm so happy!" he said as he knelt before her.

"What do you want Charge? I told you that I didn't like you. You never give up do you?" she asked as she crouched in front of the man.

Kagome listened to his breathing. "Are you alright, Charge?" 

"The village I came from was under attack but we got rid of the youkai. I am requesting you as a miko to treat the wounds." He said.

"Alright. But no more 'I love you' business." She said as she wiped her dirty hands on his shirt.

"Kagome can be rude, right?" Sango whispered to Inuyasha who nodded when he watched her disgusted face and her hands wipe across the man's shirt leaving a dirt trail.

She stood up and looked at her now clean hands and smiled in victory. "Let's go." She said as she skipped down the street.

*--*--*--*--*--*

"Can you move it?" she asked as she held the man's arm.

"No." he said flatly.

"Then, I'll move it for you." She said happily. She sharply bent the arm. He yelped in pain and tears started falling down his cheeks. Kagome took a roll of bandage and wrapped it around his arm with a stick to hold it in place, the arm I mean.

"Kagome-sama. You're brutal." He whimpered.

"I had to get the bone in place. I'm sorry, did it hurt that bad?" she asked softly.

"Naw, he can take it." the woman next to him said.

"He's your husband?" Kagome asked as she wrapped his other arm with a bandage.

"Yes, unfortunately. The lazy bum can't do anything except eat and sleep. Shiro-sama warned him. She said that she would rip his leg off if he didn't whip himself in shape." She explained.

"Shiro? The Queen of the Damned?" she asked.

"No. The lady of this town." The woman said with a freighted look on her face. "You mustn't speak so horribly about her. She has spies." 

"Whatever. That woman is a devil. I heard she ate people's fingers for breakfast and their toes for lunch." Kagome said as they started to gossip.

"It's true. I used to be her personal maid until she said I was getting to nosy and sent me back to the village."

"What an awful woman." Kagome said as she finished wrapping the mans' arm. "Here you go. In a month or so take it off and be careful with it."

"Let's go Kagome!" Sango called.

"Alright." She said. She had finished all the other people and he was the last person left.

She stood and walked down the hill waving to the people as she walked.

"Looks like a storms is coming." Sango said.

"Guess so." Kagome said quietly. "I love storms."

"Aren't you happy today." Sango said as she watched the girls' happy face.

"Glad to be away from that creepy castle." She said as she looked over her shoulder. "I need a bath."

"I do too." Sango said.

"Inuyasha, we're going to take a bath…why are you so quiet? You sick?" she asked.

"No, I am not sick!" she snapped.

"Whatever. We're going to the hot springs." She said as she pulled her extra kimono out as did Sango and they walked down the hill toward the hot springs she had spotted.

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

"That was a nice bath." Kagome said as she rubbed her hair with the towel. She was wearing a blue kimono top and her miko pants which here tied at the bottom in a fashion like Inuyasha's. She had no shoes on and held her socks in her hands.

"Miko-sama?" an old woman asked as she came up to her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she turned around to see the hunched woman.

"I wish to ask you to put a curse on someone."

Kagome jumped

*--*--*--*--*

So this chapter wasn't too much of a waste. I'll tell you now that the gossip with the man's wife wasn't useless.

Sorry I haven't updated and with such a pathetic chapter. Oh well. Please review and I hope people stayed with me.

**Chapter 11: Curse Kill**

**Preview:**

"I can't do curses." Kagome said.

"C'mon. I hate this man. He deserves it." the old woman said.

Kaogme slapped her and looked at her with fuming eyes. "You horrible woman. I wish never to be asked that again."

"You slapped an elder?" the old woman said. "I shall curse you!" she yelled.

"Weirdo." Kagome said as she turned around and proceeded down the hill to her friends.


	11. Chapter 11: Curse Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*--*--*-*--*--*--*

**Chapter 11: Curse Kill**

"I can't do curses." Kagome said.

"C'mon. I hate this man. He deserves it." The old woman said.

Kagome slapped her and looked at her with fuming eyes. "You horrible woman. I wish never to be asked that again."

"You slapped an elder?" the old woman said. "I shall curse you!" she yelled.

"Weirdo." Kagome said as she turned around and proceeded down the hill to her friends.

"I'll show you for calling me a weirdo…Hey! Where'd by ofudo's go! Curse you Kagome-sama!" she yelled after her.

"You wish to curse the miko?" a sly voice said from behind her.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"A devoted hater toward Kagome-san." Said the voice as a figure approached. A white baboon stepped out of the forest surrounded by youkai bees and normal youkai's alike.

"Yes. I would love to kill Kagome-sama." She said reproachfully as she looked at the baboon. "But first I want my youth."

"It's yours." He said as he held out his palm to show seven shards of Shikon.

"Thank you." She said as she picked up the shards and held them in front of her face. "Wonderful, darling, wonderful." She laughed.

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

"'Life, as we know it will have a down pour for the worst. Time will advance upon the world, crushing it for eternity. People will live in fear and anger toward one another. Happily together life will not make.'" Kagome read as she leaned against a tree.

"What is that that you're read?" Sango asked as she leaned against the tree opposite Kagome's.

"Prediction's for today. Sad really." she whispered.

Inuyasha snorted from his tree. _What a weird prediction,_ he thought cautiously.

Sango gasped. 

"What Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked at the petrified girl.

Sango was clawing at the ground and grabbing her neck.

"Can you not breathe?" Kagome asked panicky.

Sango shook her head as her chest heaved worriedly. Her lips moved but nothing came out. Her voice didn't come out.

"She can't talk?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped down.

"This is no losing of voice. It's a curse." Kagome said quietly as her eyes narrowed. "I hope this is all that will happen."

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

The old woman laughed. She was now young with long red hair and a pale white face. Her black eyes were piercing but at the same time seductive. Her pretty face didn't stand for her powers as they were thousands of times stronger. "I've curse the young woman. Her voice is lost so far. Next step is to invade her brain. At you sure this will get Kagome-sama to give in?" she asked the baboon.

"Of course. Sango-san is her best friend. Se has done numerous things for the safety of her friend." He said.

"Wonderful, darling. This will be my best curse." She said as she threw and ofudo into the magical fire and put her hands together to pray.

"To kill her friend is of wonders. Sango-san will bring out the fire in Kagome-sama." He said as he laughed lightly.

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

"Sango! Hold on!" Kagome called to her.

"A curse you say?" Inuyasha asked as he crouched next to Sango.

"It's gonna shut down her brain soon which mean's were strangers to her and she wants to kill." Kagome explained as she rubbed her friend's hand. "Whoever's doing this is trying to curse kill her."

"Curse kill?" he asked in a shocked voice. 

"My sister was a master at those even if she didn't want to know." She said as she wiped Sango's forehead.

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

"Something's blocking the brain wave jam. It must be Kagome. Her powers are amazing. I envy her." The woman said.

"Tsukia, you must finish the girl off at all costs so Kagome shows her true self." The baboon said as he knelt next to her.

"Of course, darling, anything. But I want to know….why do _you_ want Kagome-sama dead?" she asked.

"She is a threat toward me. I've already succeeded in getting rid of her mother, father, and sister. Now all I need is her and when her younger sister grows up she'll be dead before she shoulders the miko's full duties." He said with a cruel laugh.

"You're horrible, honey, just horrible. Killing for pleasure." She said in disgust but continued her curse.

"You finish your job or you'll be an old hag once more. What do you have against Kagome-sama?" he asked.

"She is the one who turned me into the old hag I appear as. Young is what I am but she changed that. It ruined my life." She explained.

"And how did she do this?" 

"Is this an interview? Anyway, she used her bow, slapped me with it and put a curse on my in one hit. She will pay dearly for not caring about others looks when she has it all; beautiful hair, face, body. I'm surprised she isn't married yet, although I think miko's aren't allowed to wed." she explained as she threw another ofudo into the fire.

"Your as bad as I." he said simply.

"Oh, but your much worst, darling…Naraku."

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

I know it's short. Sorry!!!

Aren't you glad I finally updated?

Please review whoever is still with my!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Controlled

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuuyasha and co.

I like this chapter a lot. It shows where your friendships lie and it shows that it isn't good to keep hatred in.

*--*--*--*--*--*

**Chapter 12: Controlled**

"Sango…?" Kagome crawled backwards away from the rising her. There was a glint of madness in the black haired girls' eyes and as she stood she smiled at Kagome.

"How does it feel to be lower, Kagome?" Sango's voice was chilling and cold as she glared at Kagome.

"What's going on here? Sango, what's the matter?!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"You, shut up!" With a swift motion of her hand Sango flung him backwards and through a black barrier, like a one way mirror.

"Now Kagome," Sango turned to Kagome. She had a crazy grin on her face, "Ex-Miko of the village of Shutori. The protector of the Shikon no Tama, the wielder of the 'Kiss of the Dark Dragon'." Sango listed.

"W-what's up with you? Did you eat something bad?" Kagome asked shakily.

"No! It's always been Kagome who gets everything! I'm always the boring taiijiya who has no womanly qualities!" Sango yelled as she grabbed a piece of Kagome's hair. "I've never had anyone love me like Inuyasha loves you. I've always had brotherly love or sisterly love or friendly love, never what you share with Inuyasha or everyone else for that matter!"

"What are you talking about? Nobody loves me because I'm a miko; they fear me because of that." Kagome said quietly. "Everyone uses me for protection."

"Shut up! You don't know what I went through!" Sango yelled. She pulled back her wrist guard to show a scar on her wrist. "I've always wanted to be like my so-called best friend. Kagome's the greatest; I wish I could be like her. Nothing bad ever happens to her!" 

"That's not true. Plenty of bad things have happened to me. My parents were killed in front of me, my brother died from illness and Kikyo died in front of me. How could you think that I haven't suffered?" Kagome said.

Sango pulled tighter on Kagome's black locks and growled a humanly growl. "You've never suffered the hardships that I have, being put out for Kagome: 'make room for the High Miko' 'Step aside girl' 'Don't talk to the miko as if you know her'." Sango mocked. "I've always been just a stupid common village girl behind the two spiritual woman of the village.  One step behind you!"

*--*--*--*--*--*

"The girls' snapped. She got rid of the spell and now…darling, what's this going on?" Tsukia said as she watched the scene through the fire.

"Sango has kept all her emotions in. Hatred toward Kagome-sama has finally burst from her. This is good opportunity. Let's keep watching, maybe she'll even kill her very best friend." Naraku said in a cold menacing voice.

*--*--*--*--*--*

"You will never understand the pain and hurting I've gone through just to be your friend. I've even gone through the hardships of almost getting pregnant thanks to your sister and your fame. That's the time when I wanted to die, to give up being your friends. One day I through a rock off a cliff and really considered jumping off with it but I decided against it. You know what? I don't think you ever thought of me as your friend." Sango pulled tighter.

"But I do! Why are you saying all this?" Kagome whimpered as Sango wrapped Kagome's hair around her fist and pulled even tighter. 

"I said shut up! You know what? I think Naraku was right in killing your sister. It helps me to think of the scene, her blood dripping and your tears around. It made me think you were getting a taste of your own medicine. Your always thinking of me lower then you but you probably can't protect yourself like I can." Sango lifted Kagome up by her hair and held her Hiraikutsu by her neck. "Maybe if I take your pretty head I'll be know as the greatest assassin there ever lived."

She pulled back but screeched and dropped it. Kagome had spit on Hiraikutsu and the handle was melting.

"You have acid spit? That's not pleasant." Sango said as she raised Kagome higher by her hair.

"It's tree sap. I chewed it and spit at your hand. Please stop Sango. I'm your friend." Kagome pleaded.

"You were never my friend!" she said as she flung Kagome against a tree.

Kagome scrunched up against the tree and looked around as she clutched her arm. "Please don't do this…don't…this." She muttered as he clutched her wrapped arm. A black fire seemed to be erupting and she forced it down by putting grass over it.

"It hurts doesn't it? It would, seeing that you're betraying your best friend." Sango said as she stood over Kagome. She lifted Hiraikutsu again and chopped down, slicing the front of Kagome's shirt.

Blood dripped down her chest. "Stop Sango!"

"I should've done this a loge time ago." Sango said as she whistled.

Kirara, her cat, came out, large sized and stood next to Sango.

"Kill her."

Kirara looked at her then at Kagome then back to Sango. She shook her head and stepped away from her master.

"I order you Kirara!" Sango yelled at her.

Kirara looked at Sango then to Kagome and trotted over, shrinking in the process. She rubbed her head against Kagome's leg and purred.

"Then I'll kill both of you!" She yelled as she lifted Hiraikutsu

*--*--*--*--*--*--*

That was so much fun to write! I love to put cliffhangers but I know this one might not take long to be followed up seeing that I'm getting in the swing with it.

Please if anyone stuck with me, please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*--*--*

**Chapter 13: Sisters**

"Then I'll kill both of you!" Sango swung Hiraikutsu. 

Kagome ducked and covered Kirara. Scrambling to get away Sango swung again and sliced the bottom of Kagome's pants. Kirara scrambled up the tree while Kagome, out of pure fright, jumped on the tree limb with Kirara and made her way up while Sango below yelled for her to come back down.

Suddenly a pack of demons came and swept her away.

There was a kugutsu of Naraku sitting away from Sango observing her.

"Would you like me to get her down?" he asked.

"No. Where would the fun be if we were to get her like that?" she asked as she looked at the scar on her wrist again. She smirked and they were off.

*--*--*

The one way mirror fell as Inuyasha toppled onto the ground. He quickly stood up and looked around. "Kagome?" 

Kagome fell out of the tree and landed on her feet. Kirara landed next to her and licked her arm. Kagome then fainted then on the spot from her wound.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Sango…back…why?" she muttered as tears streamed down her face.

*--*--* 

"Hmm….so you're keeping the girl, darling?"  Tsukia said as Sango and Naraku came into the room.

"She'll be useful." Naraku stated as the kugutsu fell to the ground and the real Naraku put an arm around Sango's shoulders. "You'll help us kill Kagome-sama, won't you?"

Sango smirked. "Yes, Naraku."

*--*--*

"Sister! What did you do to my sister?!" Kaede yelled at Inuyasha as she looked at her sister in his arms.

"I didn't do anything to her. It was an incident that happened." He said oddly quiet.

"That's fine, for now." She gestured for him to follow and led him into the medical hut.

Kaede and others started to get to work on Kagome.

*--*--*

**Night time…**

*whoosh*

"Howl!!"

*ohhhhh*

*ohhhhh*

"Monk! Miroku!" the woman yelled.

"Yes, Kikyo-sama?" Miroku asked as he sat outside her shoji.

"Kill those wretched things!" she ordered.

"I cannot miss." He said sadly.

"Then shoo them away, and where's my sister?! You said you'd find her!" she yelled at him.

"Kagome-sama is currently being cared for. She has somehow gotten injured, milady." He said.

"Open the door!" Kikyo ordered.

He slid it open to look at the half dead miko. He swallowed as he looked at her pale skin and flat hair. Se was wearing a white kimono and was covered in many blankets. Thick bandages covered the whole of her arm and she always had an angry look on her face. She never smiled anymore.

"Yes, Kikyo-sama?" he asked.

"Get my sister after she recovers and bring her to me. Was it Naraku who injured her?" she asked with concern for the first time since Miroku had found her.

"Not that I know of. I couldn't since him on her at all." He said.

"Go to the village and help heal her, now!" she ordered.

"Yes, miss." He bowed his head in respect and left the room quietly.

"Sister. I miss you very much." Kikyo said as she looked out the window.

(A/N: Kikyo's going to be nice in this story, okay? I like her when she's nice. No stealing Inuyasha, she has her own love and it's not Miroku.)

*--*--*

"Um…Is Kagome-sama in there?" Miroku asked the village guard in front of the medical hut.

"Yes, the miko is being mended, may I ask your business with her miko-sama?" the guard asked politely.

"I am Miroku, a monk who has come to inform Kagome-sama of a secret business that is sort of between us. May I offer my powers of Buddha?" he asked as he tapped the end of his staff to emphasize Buddha.

"You may enter." He said as he let the monk into the hut. Inside the walls were covered with guards with raised weapons. _They really are secure like Kikyo-sama said_, he thought. "Kagome-sama is here, is she not?" he asked.

A young girl with long black hair turned. "Who are you?" she asked defensively.

"I am a monk of Buddha." He said as he bowed. "Let me help you heal her." 

"Fine." She gave in and stepped aside. "Leave the monk and I to our business." She said to the surrounding apprentices.

"Yes, Kaede-sama." They got up and left. Half of the guards that surrounded the walls left also to make the room less crowded.

There was Kagome-sama, lying on a futon in a blue and pink kimono. She didn't look the least bit of sick or injured, her skin a healthy tan with a little color on her cheeks, and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"I don't have time…looking for…'cause she's…Sango" she kept muttering angrily.

Miroku knelt next to the miko. She turned her head and glared at him. "Yet another monk who comes to try his luck. I'm fine!" she yelled as she turned her head back to looking at the ceiling.

Miroku chuckled. "You are why different from her." He said as he looked at the injured girl with a smile.

Kagome made a bored face and put one finger up. "I don't want to know who her is." She said as she turned back to her interesting staring contest with the ceiling.

"I'll heal you and I'll take you to her. She's dying to see you again." He whispered to her as he took out an ofudo and started as spell.

"Fine." She said.

*--*--*

"Where did Naraku take Sango?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud. "How could she do that?" 

He landed in a clearing and looked around. There, sitting out in the open, was a shard. "Shikon no kakera?" he looked at it closely then picked it up cautiously. "Japan is so unknowing." He said as he referred to the stupidness of whomever or whatever dropped the precious shard.

He looked around again and then headed back in the direction of Kagome's village.

*--*--*

"Where is that Miroku?" Kikyo asked herself aloud.

*ohhhhh*

"Howl!!!!How-Howllll!!"

*whoosh*

*ohhhhh*

"Those retched things are keeping me from my slumber." She growled as she looked around out the window again at the surrounding marshes. The swamp animals all holed and whooshed and ohhhh-ed as she sighed quietly. "Oh Kagome. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." 

*Flashback*

"Sister! Come back here! You can't always go off and see that man." A 13 year old Kagome said as she looked around at the cave Kikyo had entered. "Who's that guy?"

"His name is Onigumo. He cannot move so…you know he isn't a threat." Kikyo said as she set down her bowl of water.

"Ew. He's not a pleasant sight, that's for sure. Why keep him living, nasty." Kagome said as she looked in disgust. "Just put him outta his misery, y'know." 

"Don't talk that way about him." Kikyo scolded as she gave him some water.

*End Flashback*

"Who was that guy that almost killed me?" she asked herself as she looked down at her pale hands clenched to the blankets. "I'll get revenge, I swear it!"

*--*--*--*--*--*

I loved writing this chapter to!! It was fun writing Kikyo. I wanted to make her nice, y'know? I don't hate her. I only hate her stealing Inuyasha.

Anyway, I'll update soon like I promised for this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inchan or any others.

A/N: I gave up on Shippo. I kind of forgot he was there so…he isn't in the story anymore. Ain't I bad?

*--*--*

**Chapter 14: Meeting**

"I'm fine." Kagome said as Miroku asked to help.

"Then I'll take you to her." He said politely.

"I'll take her." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from his perch on a tree limb.

Kagome smiled as she pulled the kimono top more securely over her shoulders. She was only wearing a baggy white under kimono and she had the slightly heavier blue and red kimono (looks like Sango's only different colors) over her shoulders. She had the under armor Sango had given her on under her white kimono and Sango's extra katana (Japanese sword) at her side. She also had her trusty bow over her shoulder under the blue and red kimono and her arrows were over Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Who aren't you wearing what you usually wear?" he asked.

"It's dirty and I wanted a change." She said.

He shrugged and carefully put her on his back. Kirara jumped onto Kagome's unhurt shoulder and mewed as she rubbed her face against Kagome's cheek.

"It'll be okay, Kirara. We'll get Sango back to her original self." She said as she smiled at the neko-youkai and pet her head. "Inuyasha, do you know where to go?"

"No." he replied flatly.

"Follow me." Miroku said as he started running off in one direction.

"Kirara, go take him. We'll get there faster with you." Kagome whispered to the neko. 

Kirara mewed one last time and jumped after Miroku at full size.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed his and Kirara's lead toward a large castle.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha muttered.

"A castle." Kagome said.

"I know that!"

*--*--*

"They've come." Kikyo muttered.

"Kikyo-sama. I've brought your sister, like you wished." Miroku said as he knelt by the faintly lit room.

"Kikyo?" Kagome said. "Is it really you Kikyo? You're still alive?" 

"I am." Kikyo said from the other side of the door. "Come in."

Kagome pushed Miroku aside rather roughly making him tumble away and threw open the door. The shoji immediately slammed before anyone else could get in.

Kagome rushed over to her sister's side. She dropped the kimono which was over her shoulders revealing her usually wrapped arm because of the Dark Dragon.

"What is the matter with your arm?" Kikyo asked.

"Whish one?" Kagome asked as she lowered herself down next to her sister.

"There's a black aura over that arm." She pointed to her wrapped arm.

"It's a curse." Kagome said as she tried to hide it.

"A youkai curse. Never mind." Kikyo said as she turned to her sister. "I've missed you ever so much, sister."

"And I you." Kagome said as tears trailed down her cheek. "Sango…she's gone down. Badly. She's changed and we need to get her back."

"You poor thing." Kikyo said as she hugged her sister tightly.

"I need to get her back. Naraku took her." Kagome said quietly.

"Naraku?"

"He's the one that killed you. He wants to kill the whole of us. Me and Kaede." 

Kikyo pulled back and looked at her sister very seriously. "You must avenge me. I wish not to fight for my body is frail and will die sooner then you will beat this foe. Please, do that for your elder sister."

"Yes, Kikyo." She said as she wiped away her tears.

*--*--*

"Sango-san. Please go and kill this scene. It's making me sick." Naraku ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sango bowed and walked out of the castle. "Now…how do I get there?" she asked herself.

She started to run.

*--*--*

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Sango's coming." He muttered.

Kirara's ears perked up and Kagome stared off in the distance. The wind whipped around them, Kagome pulled the kimono over her shoulders tighter.

"Sango." She muttered as she sighed.

*--*--*

"Kagome! I've come to finish my job!" Sango yelled as she came out of the forest, Hiraikutsu ready. She threw it at the group. 

Inuyasha covered Kagome as Miroku stared confused at the youkai taijiya.

"Who is she? An enemy of yours, Kagome-sama?" he asked.

"My best friend."

Miroku raised a quizzical eyebrow but before he could ask he ducked the trail of the large boomerang.

"Sango! Why do you wanna kill me?!" Kagome called as she unsheathed the sword at her side and blocked Hiraikutsu.

She lifted her bow and Miroku handed her an arrow. She aimed it at Sango and shot. The arrow hit her in the heart and something cracked.

Sango gasped as she fell to the ground.

Kagome sheathed her katana and dropped her bow as she ran to her friends' side. 

"Sango, are you alright?" she asked.

Sango slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Kagome!" she cried as she hugged her friend.

"Sango, you were being controlled to say what you felt." Kagome said through tears.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." she cried.

*--*--*

Tsukia gasped as the fire flared then was extinguished. "The control has been broken."

"Kagome-sama is strong." Naraku said as he looked out the window. "We will need to think of another way. For now you are dismissed. Do whatever you want. Since you were a large help I will let you keep the shard for now. Leave now." 

"Yes, darling." She said as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Keep an eye on her." He whispered to a being in the shadows.

"Hai, Naraku-sama." The shadow person jumped out of the room to follow the woman out.

*--*--*--*--*--*

This is fun so far. 

I'm almost to 590 reviews!

My goal is to get at least 100 on one of my stories.

I can't wait to see some reviews for this chapter. It might've been too short though. Too bad. Oh well…

Next chapter:

Chapter 15: Ninja


	15. Chapter 15: Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*--*--*

**Chapter 15: Ninja**

The newly added Shikon no Kakera hunter, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango left from the two girls' village in search of the shards.

Kagome, on Inuyasha's back because her legs were to weak from the strain she had put on them, and Sango and Miroku on Kirara's back.

They came to an old shrine. There was a large tree and a small house next to the sacred looking tree. The actual shrine looked to be for some warrior of some sort. There was an old building in the back, seemingly unattended even longer then the shrine.

"This si t he shrine of Moshashi. The warrior was a man from the future and saved this world." Kagome explained in a tired voice. "The shrine was abandoned as they had learned of a new hero. The building in the back is the transporter to take him from this world to his." She pointed to the building covered in vines. 

"So…they gave up on him?" Sango asked as she climbed off Kirara's back.

"His wife, a miko from this time, put a barrier to block others out. The barrier is now settling into an ever more protective shield. Most people cannot get in here unless you believe that he is a strong warrior." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and rest her chin of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I believe it." Sango said.

"I do too." Miroku said as he followed the taijiya in putting their hands on the barrier.

"Inuyasha, try and see if you can go through." Kagome said as she looked up at the barrier, not once looking at him.

"Uh…right." He walked cautiously over to the barrier and they all pushed through. When they made it through safely Kagome sighed shakily and looked around.

"The small hut over there is an ancient well." She said quietly.

"A well?" Sango asked as she looked in that direction. "He went through a well? Wouldn't he drowned or something?"

"It was an empty well. Anyway, it is said that he would jump into the well and a blue light would engulf him."

"Let's check it out." Miroku said. "If what Kagome-sama has said is true then…there may be some shards in the well." He said.

The all nodded and walked over to the well.

When the got there Inuyasha set Kagome down on the lip of the well and they all looked at her.

Kagome closed her eyes for a second, then opened and narrowed them. "An unholy place such as this one is not fit for such a warrior." she said as she tightened the sash around her waist which was around her waist, holding her kimono around her. Her Dark Dragon flared black but she ignored it as she looked down at the sealed well. She turned to sit cross-legged and pulled one of the ofudo's off. The well lid flared up and flew off in different directions. Though the whole scene Kagome had not moved. She looked down into the well and gasped.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He was instantly at her side, holding her arms to keep her from falling.

"This is…this is…this is the bone eaters well of Surgiro village." She said in horror.

"Surgiro village?" the all asked.

"The village of Immortals. It's a hidden village filled to the brim with odds and ends, people from different families who have unusual immortality." She explained as her arms got tired. She fell against Inuyasha but still looked down the well in horror. "We must go down there to see what's on the other side."

"What are you crazy?!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "I'm not going in--!"

"I'll come." Sango said.

"Me too." Miroku agreed as they stepped forward.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome laughed. "C'mon. You won't die."

He blushed as he looked away. "Fine." 

Kagome smiled a weak smile and he pulled her onto his back. They jumped down first, followed by Sango and Miroku who were holding hands and holding onto Kagome's shoulder.

*--*--*

"Hmm…this is boring." The shadowed person said as it sighed. The shadow walked over to a corner and sighed.

It took off its mask to reveal full red lips and tan skin. Her eyes were dark blue. She took her ponytail out and her long brown hair fell over her shoulders as she seemed to come out of the shadows and shine brighter then the light in the room.

Her back had a white fan attacked which had the character 'Ai' on it. She pulled it out and looked at her fan in the light. It was like one of those paper ones except hers was made of metal and very very unlikable when it met your skull.

"I hate Naraku. I must find a way to retaliate." She muttered as she looked at her fan and laughed. "Well, I gotta avenge my family somehow and get back my sister Tsukia. I just hate hiding from her like this."

She pulled a bag of money out of her Chinese shirt and looked in at the contents. There was 300 yen. Not much.

"Damn. I'll have to steal some more or mooch of some man tonight." She said as she sighed and looked at the wall. "Gotta find some money."

She then drifted off to sleep thinking about her favorite things: Food, food, food, money, money, money, and her sister.

*--*--*

"This is…what's in that run down well?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around at the well. "Nice effects but...we're in the same place."

"No…it feels different. It's noisier." Sango muttered as she strained her ears to listen.

Kagome was panting a gripping Inuyasha's haori. She looked up and pointed. "New building." She said shortly.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked as he looked up. "It looks like a bunch of boards to me."

"Their cleaner and better built. Let's go up there." Kagome said in her tired and almost bored sounding voice.

They climbed up the side of the well and out into the new world.

*--*--*

"300 yen? That's too much." The young ninja girl said as she looked at some steaming hot buns. "If you give me 100 yen then I'll kill anyone who's bothering you."

"You got a done deal." Eh said as he shook her hand oblivious to the deal he had been jipped from. He handed her the bag of money and smiled as he lead her into the house behind his stand.

"What is your name, young lady?" he asked.

"Uh…Tastunai." She said as she looked around the house. IT was decorated with weapons of all sorts. She swallowed as she smelt the strong small fo blood.

*--*--*--*--*--*

Well….this is becoming interesting, ne?

Anyway…

I can't wait to see some more reviews.

Gak! Two chapters in a row.

The next'll be more action packed and life threatening!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 16: Pain**


	16. Chapter 16: Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*--*--*

**Chapter 16: Pain**

Kagome pointed to the door in front of them. It looked newly washed and sparkling. "Open that door and you'll be outside in a shrine. That's all I know."

The nodded and Sango pulled the door open cautiously, Hiraikutsu in the ready position in her hand.

Miroku stood behind her and Inuyasha with Kagome stood to cover the back.

They looked out and almost screamed in pain. The noise of the outside was loud and very ear splitting compared to that of their time. 

Kagome climbed off Inuyasha and limped out of the building with help from the wall. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the tree in front of her. 

"The Goshinboku is here. We made it." She muttered and slid down the wall in exhaustion. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught her as he put her on his back again and started out. "We gotta find someone who can heal her." He said as he picked up her kimono and walked off toward the house in the distance.

*--*--*

"Geez, how's I get stuck on guard duty for these idiots?" Tastunai asked herself as she sat in a tree and twirled her katana in her hand. She was heavily covered in weapons; a hidden bone blade on her arm, armor all over, two katanas, her iron fan, daggers behind her ears and inside her arm armor, a heavy red bamboo umbrella hanging from her belt, and an assortment of small tweezers across her chest in a holder.

"The youkai is coming!" the soldiers around her yelled.

"Here's my cue." She muttered as she pulled the fan off her back and jumped in front of all the soldiers.

"A human? What do you want? Step aside." The youkai said.

"Shut up." She said shortly. She jumped out of the way of it's spitting mouth filled with venom and twirled around, opening her fan with one hand. She flung it outward and a burst of water flew around her as she pointed with her fan at the youkai. The water hit the youkai and froze instantly. She then took the bamboo umbrella off her belt and, one-handed mind you, she stabbed it on the top of the head and before it burst into pieces, killing her, she jumped to the side and landed on one knee.

The soldiers looked out with wide eyes. "She's the best taijiya I've ever met."

They all nodded in agree.

Tastunai panted lightly as she slapped her fan on her leg and put it back on her back. The bamboo umbrella went to her belt again and she bowed. "I'll take my reward now."

The man who had been so easily haggled with came and gave her a ag of rice, two bowls, and three bags of hot buns.

"Thank you." she said as she started walking. She whistled as her neko youkai, Suijiro, jumped on her shoulder and followed her. "Now to find Tsukai. Naraku-sama will be furious when he finds out I wasn't by her the whole time." She winked at the cat as she walked into the forest, on her way toward her sister's hiding place. 

*--*--*

"Excuse me?!" Sango called through the house.

"Who's there?" an old voice called back as an older man stepped out to see them.

He gasped and looked like he was about to faint.

"Inuyasha, your ears, he's frightened." Kagome muttered.

"That's his problem." Inuyasha said back as he stepped over the frightened man into another room.

The woman washing the dishes turned with a smile and when she looked she almost dropped her dishes. "Who are you people?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"We need you to help her." Sango said as she stepped up with Hiraikutsu still in her hand.

The woman backed away.

"Sango, your weapon." Miroku muttered to her.

Inuyasha set Kagome down in a chair and Kagome turned to the woman. "Listen, we came through the well. We wanted to know if you would know anything about Moshashi."

The woman turned happily to the most normal girl of the party. "He was…my son." She said slowly.

"Your son? So he died in our time without you getting to see him again?" Kagome said as she thought.

"C'mon, we gotta get you healed." Inuyasha said as he looked down at the tired girl.

"Is she injured?" the woman asked.

"No, just exhausted." Sango said.

"We need to rebandgage her wounds though, see, the blood's seeping through." Miroku said as he pulled back her white kimono to show the almost all red bandage.

"Of my!" the woman helped Kagome out of the chair as Kagome pulled her arms through the sleeves of her kimono. 

*--*--*

"This is boring…Tsukai shouldn't be cursing people at such a crucial time like this one." Tastunai muttered as she pet her cat and looked through the crack in the wall at her sister. 

One of Naraku's bees came and swarm around her head.

She swatted at it then sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you." She whispered as she followed the bee out of the forest. Three youkai's were waiting. Tastunai looked at the quizzically then climbed on one of their backs. They then soared off toward Naraku's castle.

*--*--*

"Um…can you help he take these weapon's off?" the woman asked.

"Uh…yes." Inuyasha said as he looked down at the unconscious Kagome. He took off the katana at her side and the bow over her shoulder as the woman pulled back her sleeve and started taking off the bandages.

Kagome winced in pain as the woman started applying some weird looking cream to her wounds. "How did she get the se?"

"Um…I'm to--." Sango started but Kagome interrupted her.

"A youkai attack." Was all she said.

Sango blinked at the girl. "Thanks." She whispered.

*--*--*

That night they stayed at the ladies house. The older man kept his distance. The woman was very nice to all of them when she learned they were harmless.

Inuyasha stayed by Kagome the whole night, watching her face twist in pain then sadness, back to pain, then to sadness.

_I hate seeing Kagome sad,_ he thought, _she must be in pain._

Kagome rolled over on her side and fell off the side of the couch. She didn't wake up at all.

Inuyasha blinked at the girl then picked her up and placed her back on the couch.

"Mmmh…Inu…yasha." She muttered as he watched a tear fall to her cheek.

He lightly gasped as he watched more tears fall to her cheek.

"She's crying…for me?" he whispered. He reached over and looked over at her face. He wiped away her tears and looked seriously at her face. 

Suddenly her hands reached up and grabbed two pieces of hair from if head and pulled him down.

"Owwowowowow." He whispered as he pulled harder so he was basically lying on top of her. He looked up to see her smiling again as more tears fell to her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow. "Smiling and crying. That's new." He muttered.

When her grip on his hair slackened he looked at her face, then almost timidly he planted a light kiss on her cheek.

Then, reluctantly, he fell asleep on top of her.

Zzzzzzz…zzzzzz

*--*--*

There we go! That was a fun chapter to write too! I can't wait till I write the next one.


	17. Chapter 17: A Woman Should be a Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

*--*--*

**Chapter 17: A Woman Should be a Woman**

The next morning Kagome stirred. She tried to sit up but there was a large weight on top of her. She looked down to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully between her chest…

She blushed. "Uh…"

"Kagome I have your---Oh my god! WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?!" the woman cried Kagome covered Inuyasha's fragile ears.

"I fell asleep and found him on top of me in the morning." Kagome defended herself.

"Kagome Inuyasha…What happened last night?" Sango asked as she observed the scene.

"Nothing!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha covered her mouth and turned over to land on the floor.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over the edge.

"Huh? What happened?" he muttered sleepily.

Miroku stepped up and dragged Inuyasha out by his hair.

*--*--*

"Hai, Naraku-sama?" Tastunai said as she bowed to her master.

"Find Kagome-sama and Inuyasha. I have yet to hear of any rumors and I can't seem to sense them." He ordered.

"Demo, Naraku-sama, Tsukai is going overboard; using the shards to curse kill others and I think it should stop." She spoke up in her light and soft voice.

"I don't care. Get Kagome-sama's group and bring Kagome to me." He said. "I have a surprise for her."

"Please Naraku-sama; say you will free my sister after that." Tastunai pleaded.

Naraku smirked and pulled a shard out of his sleeve. "I was the one who ordered you to be brought back to life; I can easily take your life away." He said as he squeezed the shard between his fingers until it drew blood and tossed it at her. 

Tastunai was frozen as the shard embedded itself into her chest where she had been sliced by Naraku's own claws. She was being protected by another chard in her back which kept her from running away. She also had another shard in her shoulder where Naraku had also run through her.

"Hai, Naraku-sama. I will get Kagome-sama." She said through gritted teeth.

"Now…take this neko youkai, Kirara." He said slyly.

Kirara stepped out in her small neko form and mewed at Naraku as the shard in her forehead glowed.

"Hai, Naraku-sama." Tastunai said as her eyes glazed over. Her hair started braiding itself with a white sash braided in it and fell of her shoulder, down to about the middle of her thigh, in the fashion the Chinese men wore. Her ninja uniform changed to that of a Chinese martial artist. 

"You are now a man." He told her.

"What?!" she yelled as she snapped out of the trance. "I'm a woman!" she ripped open her shirt to check and sighed happily.

Naraku snapped as he fell into her trance again and her shirt buttoned itself.

"Kagura here will watch your every move." He said as he motioned the girl with black hair, pointed ears, and her red and white kimono. She held a fan as she smiled.

"Hello older _brother_." She emphasized the word brother as she followed her older sister out of the room.

Kagura followed Tastunai and when they were out of Naraku's castle and onto a people inhabited road and walked next to her sister and asked her a question. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to find this Kagome-sama and bring her some place where she won't get hurt by Naraku." She explained to her younger sister. "You better not tell him or I'll slit your throat."

Kagura flinched at the threat and looked a head. "Tastunai, do you want to be Naraku's servant?"

"What do you think?" she snapped rather harshly. "I'm a real human…I wasn't an attachment so he doesn't have much power over me. He brought me back to life after he killed me and--."

"Why did he kill you?" Kagura interrupted.

"You see, I was Onigumo's…er…best fried and I think he started to have feelings for me. When the tragedy of his getting caught in that fire he was taken care of Kikyo where he fell in love with her. He then needed to get me out of the way and killed me." She explained sadly.

Kagura and Tastunai walked in silence. "A woman should be a woman." Kagura said finally.

"I don't know why he wants me a man, maybe so he doesn't feel anything for me." Tastunai said cockily.

Kagura gave a smile out of the corner of her mouth.

*--*--*

"Thank you. We wouldn't want to trouble you any…more—What's that?" Kagome stopped short in her goodbyes.

"What?" the woman looked behind her back to see the table full of magazines. "oh…Those were my son's."

"May I have them?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Alright." the woman said as she picked up a bag and poured the books into the bag. She gratefully handed the bag to Kagome and smiled.

"Thank you. We'll be on our way." Kagome said as they all followed her out.

*--*--*

"Okay…I can sense them over there." Kagura said as she pointed her feather in the direction she sensed Kagome's group. 

Tastunai jumped off the feather and landed in front of the travelers with Kirara on her shoulder.

Sango looked and narrowed her eyes. "Kirara. Where did you find her?!" she yelled as she ran forward.

Tastunai place Kirara in Kagura's arms then proceeded in unsheathing her katana.

Sango stopped short of throwing Hiraikutsu.

"If you want the kitty to loose a leg then you won't move." Tastunai threatened.

Kagura looked at her older _brother_ out the corner of her eye. _She likes to threaten, _Kagura thought.

"Excuse me." Miroku pushed passed Sango and went up to Kagura. He grabbed her hands and sighed. "Will you…bare my child?"

"Will I what?!" Kagura yelled.

Tastunai lifted her ice fan and with a light flick froze his mouth shut.

Miroku politely bowed then walked back next to Kagome who sighed and started taking off the ice with an arrow.

"Back to business. If you want the kitty safe and with all her legs and eyes then you'll listen up."

"Who is this guy?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"G…guy?" Tastunai stammered as her eye twitched angrily.

Kagura put a hand on her arm and stepped forth. She dumped Kirara too the ground and took out her fan.

"Is she a geisha or something?" Kagome muttered.

"I am Kagura, a detachment of Naraku." Kagura introduced.

"Naraku?" Kagome stepped forward angrily.

"By order I must burn you all. Fushin no Mai (I forgot the spelling)." Fire burst from her fan in little tornadoes.

Inuyasha dove to cover Kagome and Miroku used his staff to put up a barrier in front of him and Sango which had her Hiraikutsu in front of them just in case the barrier broke.

The fire ceased as the Chinese looking _man_ put a hand to Kirara's cheek as she whispered something. 

Kirara seemed to nodded as she changed to her large form and charged toward Kagome. 

"EEP!" Kagome screeched as she was thrown onto Kirara back and flown into the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to jump after her but his feet were frozen to the ground by Tastunai's ice.

"Kirara! Kagome-chan!" Sango cried as she tried to follow the path of the fire neko.

Tastunai laughed. "You will get back your precious Kagome. Kirara and I are disobeying Naraku-sama for the time being. Remember this. I am a…man…who is used by Naraku." She choked out the word 'man' as she smirked in the end. Her hair blew as Miroku threw an ofudo at her.

She laughed again. "I would think, houshi-sama, that you would be able to tell that I am quite human. A Kunoichi ~female ninja~ who would love more then anything to kill Naraku." 

"A human?" Inuyasha asked. "What kind of man are you?"

"Chinese." And with that said she and Kagura flew after Kirara on Kagura's large feather.

"He will pay for taking Kagome." He said with clenched fists.

*--*--*--*--*

There we go!! They finally met! Tastunai…If you've read Ranma 1/2 manga and you know Konatsu then just think of what _he_ looks like and you'll know what _she _looks like.

Anyway, I like where this story is going. It will be a while till it's finished but…you know…

I don't think it will take me as long as it did when I had writers block for this thing so stick with me.

Next Chapter:

**Chapter 18: Kunoichi**


	18. Chapter 18: Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 18: Kunoichi**

"Hello Kagome-san." Tastunai said as he stood in front of the fuming Kagome.

"What do you want with me? Oh you probably want to make me love you before Naraku does." Kagome said.

"Alright! That's enough about the men--!" Kagura elbowed the murderous _man_.

"Please, Kagome-sama. Naraku-sama cannot find you right now. Not until one of us brings you to him." Kagura said.

"You wouldn't." Tastunai said to her sister.

"Well, she can help you get revenge. Might as well follow orders. With those purifying arrows alone we can beat Naraku and get all the jewel shards. Then we can be on our marry way." Kagura plotted.

"I gotta get a share of the shards too." Kagome said.

"Of course of course." Tastunai said as she smiled.

"What kind of girly man are you." Kagome muttered.

"Look here! I'm a…!" she stopped as she saw the death glare Kagura was giving her. "I'm…uh…gay." she lied.

"That's reasonable." Kagome said as she nodded.

"Oh c'mon. It's not that bad." Kagura whispered.

"It is!" Tastunai all but screamed.

"Well, Naraku-sama is waiting for you." Kagura straightened up and pulled Kagome unto her waiting feather. They then flew off.

Tastunai stood dumbstruck as she watched after them, scratching her head. 

Kirara rubbed against her leg then transformed.

"Thanks Kirara." Tastunai climbed on Kirara's back and they flew off after Kagura and Kagome.

*--*--*

"We just have to get them back. I didn't even notice Kirara was missing." Sango said regretfully.

Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of the hut, his ears twitching restlessly.

"You should get some sleep." Kaede said as she watched them all nod off then jump and nod off again.

"Good idea Kaede-sama." Miroku said as he looked around at the group hopefully.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled as he closed his eyes.

**_~Dream Flashback Thing~_**

He ran toward the village to see if Kagome was there. Sitting on a tree limb he watched her pace back and forth with her bow. 

"Feh, this'll be easy." He said to himself.

Suddenly Kagome turned and shot and arrow at him. 

He jumped off the branch and jumped onto the huts. She shot more arrows at him.

"Damn, my guard was down." He muttered. 

He ran out of the village and into the fields. She shot four arrows in a row and pinned him to the farthest tree. He hung there by the fabric of his haori and looked at her. "Tell me what your name is?" she asked him. She had lowered her bow which still had an arrow to it. She was smiling slightly at him.

"Why would you care?" he answered rudely.

"I want to know the one who keeps trying to destroy my home." She said with her smile still pasted on her lips.

"I'm Inuyasha." he whispered. He had turned his head away so he didn't have to look at her. When he turned back she was starting down the path back to the village. "Oi, take these arrows out! And tell me your name!" he yelled after her.

"Keep the arrows. My name is Kagome. I am the miko in the village down this path" She said over her shoulder. She then disappeared down the path.

_What's with that girl?_ He thought to himself. He tried to get off the tree but only managed to rip up his newly mended clothing.**__**

**_~Second Dream Flashback Thing~_**

She shot five arrows pinning him to the same tree as last time.

"Would you stop it?! Why don't you ever finish me off?!" he yelled.

Kagome turned with a glare and place her arrow back into her quiver. "I wish not to waste more precious arrows." With that she turned and walked toward the village.

Inuyasha sagged against the tree as he watched her long black hair-up to her waist- sway behind her as her red pants covered her footing.

**_~Third Dream Flashback Thing~_**

The snow fell in a neat pattern across the roads and villages, freezing the summer crops and ponds.

Kagome was walking across the field carrying a box of medicine on her head and three boxes filled with blankets on her arms. She had a determined look on her face.

Inuyasha stood on the roof of the hut next to her and watched her incase she froze or something.

She obviously knew he was there. He didn't care if the villagers tried and killed him. He wanted to be right by her side, and it was obvious that she wanted to be by his.

Stopping in front of the hut he was jumping to she knocked on the door. The person that inhabited the house opened the door.

Kagome smiled her pretty smile and pulled a jar out of the top box with such practice and skill that she didn't need to look. The woman at the door took the bottle gratefully and handed Kagome a steaming cup of tea. Kagome took it gratefully and without setting down any of the boxes on her she sipped it. Drank it all!

Inuyasha watched her every move then when he saw her pant with tiredness and coldness his eyes softened. He had no intention of killing Kagome anymore nor did he ever wish to. He never wanted to hurt the miko whom never shot and arrow toward his flesh. She was gentle but violent but had the appetite of a man mind you. Every house she visited she ate whatever they gave her in a flash without messing up her beautiful face.

She walked back home to give the last bottles to her sisters who had fallen ill by this disease called the cold. 

All the blankets she had saved went to the rest of the villagers that weren't sick and last was her. Nothing new to her, no new blankets, no nothing. But she seemed happy.

That's what Inuyasha loved about her. She never complained about stupid things like they got more then me or I didn't get any of that. 

That's why he stuck by her, through thick and thin, death and life.

**_~End of Dream Flashback Thingy~_**

*--*--*

"Thank you Kagura." Naraku said as he held Kagome's arm. "Now Kagome-sama, don't fuss. I loved you and your sister so much." He said as he winked.

"Eww." Kagome said as he lifted her eyebrow.

"What about me?" Tastunai asked as he walked into the room.

"You, sir are…"

"I am not a sir!" Tastunai yelled.

"A gay man in denial." Kagome whispered to Naraku.

He nodded. "Please explain, Tastunai, sir?" 

"I am not a man!" she yelled.

"Yes you are." Kagura said as she crossed her arms.

"I am a Kunoichi" she yelled.

"Kunoichi's are woman, Tastunai. You are a man." Naraku said. "Now…please quit this nonsense. You cannot be a Kunoichi unless you are a woman and you aren't so you are a ninja. A man should be a man."

"I'm a…!"

Naraku snapped his fingers and her eyes glazed over again. "…a man." She finished the sentence. "That's not fair!" she yelled as the trance broke.

"How the hell do you get out of trances so fast?" Kagura asked.

"I'm human!" she yelled.

"You're dead!" Naraku raised his voice.

"With all do respect, Naraku-sama, I am not dead. At least I have my whole soul, unlike someone I know." She said.

"Like who?" Kagome asked suspiciously as Naraku let of her arm and she sat Indian style next to Kagura who was kneeling.

"Kikyo." Tastunai said reluctantly.

"I knew something was suspicious about her!" Kagome said relentlessly. "Weren't you going to kill us all though, Naraku?"

"I was but…I have other business to kill." He said calmly as he looked at Tastunai.

"Me?" she asked.

Kagura looked between the two then at Kagome who shrugged.

They were like one big happy family!

*--*--*

This chapter was weird. I liked writing it though!!!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 19: The Kiss of the Dark Dragon**


	19. Chapter 19: The Kiss of the Dark Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

A/N: Yes!!! I got 55+ reviews! My goal for the end of this story if 100+! Plus I like where the story is going, it's prolonged…tee hee!

*--*--*

**Chapter 19: The Kiss of the Dark Dragon**

"This is so boring!" Kagome said as he yawned. She had been kept in the same room with Naraku and Tastunai for three hours. All the two _men_ did was staring at each other

The door flew open and Kagura stormed in. "Tastunai!" she growled.

"Yes, sister?" Tastunai still hadn't torn her stare from Naraku's lifeless eyes.

"Your…your…what are you doing?" Kagura finally asked.

"Staring contest." Kagome said.

"Oh." Kagura said down as she watched. "I know who's going to win."

"Who?" Kagome asked excited.

"Whoever doesn't blink which means Naraku-sama. Never have I seen him link. Tastunai has two minutes left."

"Oh. Go Naraku!" Kagome said.

He turned to her and glared.

"You lose." Tastunai said as he hit him upside the head.

"How dare you play around with this Naraku." He said to Kagome.

"You lose, deal with it." Kagome said as she sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere. I thought you said you were going to kill her? If you aren't then I'll just have to leave."

"You aren't aloud to. I forgot. I have a surprise for you." Naraku said as he stood up and walked to the door. "It's more for Sango…but I know you'll love it just the same."

Kagome raised a quizzical eyebrow at his back. 

He pulled open the door and there stood Kohaku.

"K…Kohaku?" she whispered as she stood up.

The young bow with the short black ponytail looked up. His eyes showed no trace of remembrance or fear.

"This one is for you." Naraku said as he pulled open the second door to show…

*--*--*

"I can smell Naraku and that Tastunai guy over there!" Inuyasha called to the two on the ground.

Sango looked up into the trees. "A storm." She muttered.

"That's bad." Miroku whispered back.

"I see the castle!" Inuyasha said as he jumped forward and unsheathed his claws and sliced at the very thin barrier.

*--*--*

…Kaede. The little girl's hair was tied in a miko style ponytail and her clothes where that of a high miko.

"Kaede?" Kagome stepped forward.

"Naraku-sama! That's horrible!" Tastunai cried as she threw a throwing star at him.

He had a barrier up and it bounced back.

Suddenly Kohaku charged forward at Kagome throwing his bone weapon at her.

"Stop it Kohaku!" Kagome cried as she unsheathed her katana and blocked the weapon. The bone smashed through the wall making the hole large enough for people to walk through.

He kicked her out.

Naraku, Tastunai, and Kagura followed out. Naraku put a hand on Kohaku's arm and smiled.

"Now…if you'll cooperate with me then I won't have to use both your loved ones on you." He said.

"No more playing around!" Kagome spat out as he lifted her sword and threw it in the air, it landed lightening fast in Kirara's forehead making the shard fall out, Kirara unharmed. Kirara trotted over to her and hissed at Naraku.

Kagome jumped at the katana and knelt on one knee. "Naraku, I'll kill you!" she yelled as she lunged forward.

"Tastunai." He said to the Kunoichi.

Tastunai nodded as she unsheathed her own katana and lunged forth.

Their katana's met with a clash.

"You're tough miko-sama. Maybe you should rest!" with her free arm she threw some throwing stars. They stabbed into Kagome's arm but her grip on her katana didn't slacken. She winced painfully and smirked. 

"At a time like this…I'm not one to let my strength lighten up." She said as he pushed full force.

Tastunai jumped backward and landed in the shadows. Her long braid was the only thing you could see as she jumped into a tree.

"Kaede, Kohaku." Naraku said to the young children.

"Hai, Naraku-sama." They both said, tranceness dripping from their words.

"Kill her." He said.

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

*--*--*

*clash*

"AHH!" 

"That was Kagome's scream." Inuyasha said as they approached the castle.

"AHHH!"

"She's in pain." Sango said as both Miroku and Sango climbed on Inuyasha's back as he jumped over the wall.

*--*--*

Kaede shot and arrow at Kagome, slicing through her kimono yukata.

Kohaku threw his weapon, slicing her arm.

Kaede them got close and took out four ofudos. She placed them on Kagome's legs and arms. She then activated them and a blue electrical shot ran through Kagome's body.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Naraku asked from above.

"I…can't!" Kagome yelled as the electrical waves ceased.

Kohaku threw his chaired bone weapon slicing across her cheek.

Finally both the kids stood back to back to back as they lifted their weapons. Kaede pulled back her bowstring and aimed at Kagome's shoulder as Kohaku aimed at her leg.

"Fine. You cannot kill your loved ones…then they will kill you." Naraku said.

"No Naraku-sama!" Tastunai said.

"Go!" he yelled.

The arrow flew, the weapon aimed, the blood splattered as Kagome let out one loud cry of pain and fell to the ground.

Her arm bandage was sliced open as a black aura started to rise. She clutched her arm painfully and as the dragon started weaving it's way out of her arm then back in the others came.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan! Kirara!"

"Kagome-sama!"

She hadn't looked up but concentrated on her arm. The black dragon burnt through her hand and she had to pull it away.

Inuyasha was the first by her side before the dragon burst.

"What's that?!" Naraku yelled surprised.

"The Kiss of the Dark Dragon!" Tastunai said as she raised her fan and put an ice shield to cover her sister, the two kids, and her master.

Kagome stood up and pointed the dragon toward the ice barrier.

It rammed into the barrier, easily shattering it.

Kagome braced her feet making a deep hole with her shoes and all but ripped her sleeve off from the blast.

Kagura did some quick tactics as she, Kohaku, Kaede, and her sister jumped onto the feather leaving the kugutsu of Naraku to burn by the black dragons kiss-aka blast from it's mouth by covering it's victim's face with it's mouth and breathing miasma all over the victim killing it instantly-.

When all was done Kagome collapsed with her arm lightly resting in front of her.

Sango ran over to Kirara, picked her up then dashed over to where everyone else was crowding around Kagome.

They all looked at Kagome's arm. It had a black dragon shape wrapped all the way around her arm, from the middle of her upper arm to the palm of her hand. 

"That's why she had her arm completely covered. I would think it would only cover her forearm." Miroku said.

"This is the curse of the forest spirit. Although he said it was a gift, it has damaged her in many ways." Sango said.

"She pushed herself." Was all Inuyasha could say. 

Miroku they bandaged her whole arm and turned her over.

They all gasped.

"Kohaku did this." Sango said painfully as she pointed to her leg and her arm and cheek.

"The little girl did these." Miroku pointed to her shoudler, and other places where the arrows had hit.

"What's this?" Inuyasha picked up her other arm.

"Throwing stars." Sango muttered. "A Kunoichi is on Naraku's side."

"We better get her to the next village." Miroku said as Inuyasha picked her upa dn rested her on his back.

*--*--*--*

I like writing fighting scenes. Their fun!!!

Tee hee…fun in the sun!!

Anyway, two chapters in one day! I'm on a role! I think my other stories are on hold, obviously.

Did you like this chapter?

Please review!!!

Next Chapter:

**Chapter 20: Tastunai's Punishment**


	20. Chapter 20: Tastunai's Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 20: Tastunai's Punishment**

The shikon taijiya's landed in a village near Naraku's destroyed castle. All the villagers were still looking in the direction of the dragon cry and the blast.

They then all turned when they saw the blood covered girl and man standing there and walking toward them they all started to back away.

"A youkai!" they all cried as they ran back into the hut.

A miko stood in the middle, a basket of herbs clutched to her chest. She squinted at the girl in the youkai's arms and recognition filled her eyes.

"Kagome-sama." She dropped her herbs and ran toward Inuyasha. "What have you done to her, vile beast?" she accused Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was slightly surprised as she growled at him. "She was injured by something else, not me." He said sternly. "Help her."

"I will." She said as he eyes softened on the girl. "Kagome-sama."

*--*--*

"How dare you!" Naraku yelled at Tastunai as he lost his usual cool and threw all the things in the room, at her, some including knives and katana's.

Tastunai stood, in her usual kunoichi outfit and her long hair in a high ponytail. Her bangs fell over her eyes but she didn't lower her head. She let the knives and sharp objects slice her up. "Why are you mad at me?" she asked when he finally ran out of things to use except for the katana at his side.

"You were the one who ripped open Kagome-sama's arm, you're the one who didn't listen to me when I told you to bring her here and kill her!" he yelled.

"Actually you told me to bring her here because you had something to show her." She pointed out.

"Quiet!" he bellowed as he flicked his hand and powerful pressure pushed out cutting her lightly.

Kagura stood behind the door, listening in horror. "How can she be so calm?" she whispered.

"I will destroy you like I first intended!" he yelled.

"Then why did you bring me back? Why did you ask Urusue's daughter to remake me with the remains of my Kunoichi body? Why did you go through all the trouble to ring my soul back?" she questioned in a deep and dangerous voice.

Naraku stopped his rampage. "I…"

"You're not so high and mighty when the truth is thrust in your face. You loved me and wished for me to be with you. You killed me to show that you had no more feelings for me but then, without thinking you brought me back to life." She said in her dangerously low voice.

"I…don't love you any more." He said in a voice that told he knew he was lying.

Tastunai and Naraku didn't speak for a second. Kagura strained her ears. There was a thump.

Tastunai had fallen to her knees. 

"Tastunai?" Naraku looked down at her.

Her face was white and frightened. "Who are you to say that?" she finally asked.

"What?"

"Who are you to say…that Onigumo doesn't love me anymore." She said in a shaky voice. She had her face lowered now as her shoulders shook.

"Is she crying?" Kagura whispered as she heard a faint sound like a sob.

When Tastunai lifted her face there, instead of sadness, was a laughing face. It would've looked normal if there weren't tears trailing down her face. 

"Tastunai…Onigumo is…me." Naraku said in a very timid and un-Naraku way. "I…I love Kikyo now."

"How? She's dead?" Tastunai asked in a calm and collected voice again.

"I…um…" he paused.

Tastunai stood up again. "I'm out of here." She said as eh wiped her eyes. Then something sharp stopped her. She froze at the spot. 

Naraku or should I say Onigumo slinked his arms around her and held her. It wasn't a bone crushing killing embrace. It was one from lover to lover. 

*--*--*

"Kagome-sama. Please hold on. These wounds aren't that bad." The miko reassured the sleeping girl.

She poured herbs in her open wounds and bandaged them.

When the miko emerged she had a grim expression. 

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She'll make it. A lot of blood loss though. My dear Kagome-sama! Who could've done this to you!" she cried as hse made a dramatic gesture.

"Your dear Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. "Are you by any chance a les--?" 

Sango elbowed him. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

*--*--*

"You will get your punishment, Tastunai." A voice said from above. 

Tastunai wretched herself out of Onigumo's/Naraku's grip and looked around.

The wall burst out, yet again, and there stood a kugutsu.

"You sent a kugutsu to kill me?!" she yelled at the real Naraku.

"No this one's free." He said as he backed away.

She jumped out of the room and into the open courtyard. The kugutsu unsheathed a sword and attacked. Quickly she unsheathed her katana and blocked his vicious attack.

"You will die, Tastunai!" the kugutsu yelled as another came behind her.

She blocked the second's sword with her katana and dodged another attack from first. She ran as fast as she could toward a tree and propelled off it, slamming into the seconds stomach and slicing the bottom of first's baboon cloak.

Five other kugutsu's surrounded her and she was trapped, some with vines from underneath their cloaks sliced her hand, knocking the katana out of her hands.

Finally it was all over…

The first reformed itself and with its katana stabbed her right in the stomach.

She doubled over holding the katana.

They thrust outwards and she was pushed backwards. They all threw her into the air and threw all the katana's.

At that very moment Kagura's fire tornadoes cut up the katana's and she landed in front of them, her eyes red with anger and her body shaking. "How dare you try and kill the one you love." She said through clenched teeth. She pulled her feather off her hair and it grew and caught Tastunai.

"Kagura…why did you…?" Tastunai asked.

"Shh. Let's get away from here." Kagura said as they started to ascend.

"Kagura!" Naraku yelled as he pulled out a round dark red orb. He squeezed it and Kagura screamed like someone had impaled her.

Tastunai sat up quickly.

"You can never leave Kagura, Tastunai! I won't let you!" he yelled as he squeezed a different shape, that shape of a doll in his hand.

Tastunai winced at the sharp pain in her heart but followed through with her attack as she pulled off her fan from her back and flung it, freezing the whole area, all the kugutsu's and Naraku.

"Let's…get out…of here." She panted as she turned the feather toward the away she remembered Kagome and her group had run.

*--*--*--*

Not a lot of Kagome and their group but I got out what Tastunai is to Naraku. Now he loves her instead of Kikyo!

Anyway, I thank you all for reviews and…yeah.

Next chapter:

**Chapter 21: The Dragon's Aftermath**


	21. Chapter 21: The Dragon's Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 21: The Dragon's Aftermath**

The winter last your was the best Inuyasha had ever had, but this one was a little different.

The snow fell in torrents over the small village they were residing in.

The miko whom was obviously in love with Kagome stayed by Kagome's side the whole time as she and Inuyasha had contest after contest to see who would get Kagome first.

Inuyasha was sitting outside one night, guarding the hut while Miroku and Sango went to taijiya in a nearby village.

Kagome stumbled out with a scowl on her face.

"Kagome-sama! I was just trying to help!" the miko cried as she followed Kagome.

Kagome turned around and lifted her foot, kicking the miko in the face. She fell backwards and rubbed her nose.

Kagome sighed as she slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"This is tiring. I'm bored of that room." Kagome sighed.

"Please Kagome-sama. You aren't finished healing." The miko said as he rubbed against Kagome's face.]

"Please get off of me." Kagome said politely. "I'm fine, okay?" she asked as she stood again.

"Koyako-sama. There had been a plague coming around the village. It started just now. We need the medicine from the village ten miles from here." Said a villager.

"How convenient." Kagome muttered. "Inuyasha."

He knelt beside her and listened.

"Let's get the medicine. I don't want the people here to die because Koyako is swarming all over me." She whispered to him.

"Right."

"We'll go." Kagome said as she stood with help from the wall.

"We are grateful that we have the great miko who has protected the Shikon no Tama for years in our village for safety." he said happily.

"What about me!" Koyako said as she glared angrily at the villager.

"You are not quiet a miko. You should be a priest." He said as he looked at her angrily.

Kagome blinked. "Why?"

The villager sighed as he waked up to her and ripped open her kimono top. Here stood flatness. A manly toned chest.

"M…man?!" Kagome said as she almost fainted.

"Sorry Kagome-sama." She said sadly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha hopefully and he let her climb on his back. "Like I said, we'll go and get the medicine. I'll be fine, Koyako." She said to the man.

*--*--*

"My arm doesn't work very well." Kagome said after a while.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's must be the aftermath of using the power so strongly." She said as she lied her head down on his shoulder.

"Does it hurt still?" he asked.

"Every once in a while it hurts and I see its head or something." she said as she opened her eyes and sniffed. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and making our search delayed."

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault that Tastunai man kidnapped you." He said in a comforting voice.

"My own sister is against me." she whispered. "I don't know what to do."

He felt a tear fall on his shoulder as she sniffed a few times. "You're very strong Kagome. Don't worry; we'll get your sister back." He reassured her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I…I…" she paused. 

He blushed.

"I…thank you so much." She finished.

He sighed in relief that she didn't say anything embarrassing.

*--*--*

"Poor Tastunai." Kagura muttered as she looked at her sister. Her wounds were still gushing with blood.

"Kagura. We must…find Kagome-sama." Tastunai whispered. 

"Why?" Kagura argued.

"We must help her."

"I can't." Kagura said.

"She'll free…you." Tastunai whispered.

"I understand, older sister."

*--*--*

"Here we are." Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped in the deep snow covered fields.

"Wait." Kagome said as he started to let her down. She lifted her arm and took the bandage off. The dragon reared its black head.

Inuyasha looked at it and swallowed. It sniffed him and he stiffened.

"It has to get used to you if we're going to be around each other. I also need to let it breath." She explained. She wrapped the bandage around her other hand and the black dragon entered her arm again.

"Does it hurt when it does that?" Inuyasha asked as he let her down.

"No." Kagome said as she wobbled on her feet then steadied herself. "I hope the villagers don't get scared." She whispered to herself.

Inuyasha followed the raven haired girl as he watched her almost fall over. He put his arm around her waist to steady her and they walked together toward the village. Kagome with her head against his side, her face set in determination. Inuyasha with a blank mask covered his blush from their closeness.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said after a while and they were just on the outskirts of the village.

"What?" he answered.

"Do you still think I'm a normal human?"

"No." he said. "We aren't much different, like you said."

"Thank you."

*--*--*--*

I know that was a short chapter but…oh well. I got some uprising romance.

Tee hee!! 

Anyway…next chapter is a doozy!

Next up:

**Chapter 22: The Kunoichi's Decision**


	22. Chapter 22: The Kunoichi's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 22: The Kunoichi's Decision**

"I must…get to…Kagome-sama." Tastunai grunted as she dragged herself along with a stick.

Kagura had been pulled back to Naraku unwillingly and cried out to her sister. "Please free me! Remember Tsukai and I am not free like you!"

Tastunai sighed as she looked around at her surroundings. I think I can sense the youkai taijiya and monk over there." She whispered to herself as she headed north.

She looked at the upcoming village. It was cozy. That's all she could say.

The snow was building up to her knees. She shivered as her wet Chinese pants clung to her legs as she all but rolled down the hill.

*--*--*

"Here you are. Keep warm and try and sweat it out." Kagome said as she covered the young girl in blankets.

"Thank you, Kagome-san." The little girl rasped out.

"Your welcome. Remember to drink a lot of water and eat hot soup. Take your medicine three times a day and you'll get better in no time." She smiled at the small girl and stood up. "I'll be going now. Thank you for the tea."

"You're very welcome Kagome-sama. We are very grateful that we have the great miko of Shikon to protect our bodies from his new sickness." The mother said.

"I'm flattered." Kagome blushed as she turned to leave to be greeted by her friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"You done yet?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"One more house, Inuyasha. Then we can get on our way." Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked guiltily.

"I'm fine. My arm is healing and I don't mind the extra pain in my leg when I walk. It's kinda good feelin'." She said as she rubbed her arms.

"Kagome-sama…You say the miko from this village is actually a…man?" Miroku asked curiously. His hands shook on the handle of his staff and his hair was covered in snow.

"Yes. He is." Kagome said as she walked to the next house with the box of medicine under her arm.

"Konbanwa!" she called through the hut.

"Hai." Said a young voice. "Kagome-sama. You're here? Thank you."

"Hai." Kagome followed the young housemaid through the larger then normal hut to a back room.

*--*--*

"I'm here…finally…" Tastunai panted as she looked around at the surrounding village.

She spotted Kagome walking out of a house and all but ran to her.

"Kagome-sama!" she yelled.

Kagome turned. "Tastunai!" she said as she ran to her. "Are you okay?" 

"Iie. Naraku tried to eliminate me." She said breathlessly.

"You're that Tastunai guy!" Inuyasha said as he came over.

"I'm not a…whatever." She sighed. "I'm really tired though so…" with that said as she fell into the snow, her blood soaking the white fluff of frozen rain.

*--*--*

"Why are we letting this Naraku follower with us?" Inuyasha grumbled to Kagome as they stood outside.

"Because, it would be a great help to our group. Connections, y'know." Kagome said as she leaned against the wall of the miko's hut.

"Feh, connections my ass. He kidnapped you!" he accused.

"I wanna let him in. He's useful with that fan of his." Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled for a second then stopped. "Fine. He can come along."

"Good boy." Kagome said as she pat his head and rubbed his ears.

"Don't treat me like a fricken dog, Kagome!" he said but in spite of himself he leaned into her touch.

"Kawaii." Kagome whispered.

*--*--*

"Um…Kagome-chan?" Sango said.

"Hai?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Um…can you come look at this?" she asked in an edgy voice.

"Sure." Kagome went inside.

Miroku pointed to Tastunai. He had a faint blush on his cheeks but he looked like he was loving the view.

Kagome walked over and almost screamed. "He…he's a she?" she whispered. "What's with this place?!"

"Two gender bending situations." Inuyasha said as he came up behind her.

Tastunai sat up quickly and ripped buttoned up her shirt. "I am a girl? Naraku made me look like a man." She grumbled.

"You were awake?" that asked.

"Yes." Tastunai asked in a flat tone.

"Oh…"

*--*--*

"I'll join you. I, as a Kunoichi, will try my best and protect you from Naraku-sa—Naraku at any cost." She caught herself when she was going to say –sama and panted.

"Are you sure you'll be able to move?" Sango asked.

Tastunai nodded. "Where's my weapon?" she asked as she looked around.

"It's inside." Kagome said as she ran in and came out with her fan, straps and all.

"Thank you." Tastunai said in Engrish.

Kagome sat down heavily in the snow and looked up at the grey sky. "It's going to snow again. This is so bothersome." she sighed.

She brushed off her kimono top. She was wearing the attire of a miko a gain and her pants here a darker red then usual.

Inuyasha crouched next to her.

"It's a cold winter." She whispered.

They all nodded.

*--*--*

"She what?!" Naraku roared in Kagura's face.

"She died. I'm sorry but the snow was so deep and when I woke up I found that she had fallen off and fallen somewhere on the way. It was snowing so hard it covered her imprint so I couldn't find her. Then you called me back here so I didn't have enough time to look." Kagura lied.

Naraku growled as he looked at the window. "Because of her I have lost my composure most of the time. I must regain my calmness. Please leave." He said.

"Hai, Naraku-sama." Kagura left the room.

"And meet your other sister, Kanna." He added.

"Onne-sama?" she whispered.

"Konbanwa, Kagura-san." The young girl with white hair and a mirror in her hands whispered.

*--*--*--*

There we go! I'm so happy that I got a chapter out. Was it horrible?

I hope not! I'll try and update soon!

Can't wait!

**Chapter 23: Tetsusaiga**


	23. Chapter 23: Part 3:Naraku's Attack Saga

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*--*

**Chapter 23: Tetsusaiga**

It had been a rainy last few weeks of winter. The rain dampened the crops as the villagers plucked out the moist vegetables and such from the ground. The high miko of the village was out, thus leaving the next best miko to the colds.

The hut was filled with the scent of medical herbs. Coughs and sneezes filled the air as all the patients looked miserably up at the ceiling. This certain hut had two stories, thus housing more patients up stairs.

The young miko was outside getting water brow a well.

One of the patients sat up. He looked up at the ceiling with a look of wanting. He sighed. "Hey, I love you!" he yelled.

"Oi!" the young miko yelled from the door.

He jumped. "Wh-wh-when'd you get here, Kagome-san?"

"It's not the matter, Sentai-kun. I wanted to give you some water." She walked over to him and flopped down onto her knees.

"I don't need it!"

"Ah! So…Hey, I love you!" she mocked.

He blushed.

"Now…drink." She shoved the water jug down his mouth.

She smiled as she pulled it away from his lips. "About that ceiling you love." She stood up and walked back to the door.

"What about the ceiling.

"It's got a man." she ran out.

*End Dream/Flashback*

Inuyasha bent over Kagome's sleeping form. She was lying on her back with the covers draped over her thigh. She slept in a white under kimono which was rising dangerously high.

He watched her face as her lips formed quiet words. "Sentai-kun." A tear raced down her cheek as she whispered this name.

Inuyasha jumped backward. "S-Sentai…-kun?" he whispered. 

Kagome jumped up with her bow ready. She looked around with half lidded sleepy eyes. 

"You…you can put that down now." Inuyasha said as she looked at him through her very sleepy looking eyes.

She dropped her bow unceremoniously and fell to her knees in much the same fashion. "What are you doin' up?" she asked in a very slurred and sleep-filled voice.

"Lookin' at you." He said as he looked away. "Why were you…crying?"

Kagome blinked and seemed to wake up the tiniest bit. "I…I had a dream about my old friend. He's not very good now though." She whispered. More tears ran down her face.

He looked at her and his eyes softened. "What happened to him?" he asked softly.

"He…he became a sword smith. He's been…swindling people for awhile now out of their money for crappy swords that were worst then pieces of thin slate." She said as she wiped her eyes but more came down her face, splashing her front as they jumped from her chin.

Inuyasha hesitantly put and arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. "You can use my shoulder if you ever need to cry." He said as he stroked her hair.

Kagome gave a short laugh. "I'm fine it just…won't stop now." She said as she dashed away her tears.

Inuyasha looked down at her. She was smiled! This girl was smiling….while she was crying! How the hell do  they do it? How do they find happiness while their crying. Crazy humans. 

"Your human y'know." She whispered as if reading his mind and he really thought she had. "Do you think we're horrible emotional stupid humans?"

"No. Well…at least not you." He said quietly.

"You have human in you. Don't forget that." She whispered. "I'm human but can never live the life of an ordinary human. That's the downfall of protecting the jewel."

"Are you a normal human now?" he asked as he looked out into the forest. "You aren't protecting the jewel now."

"It's my fault it's broken. I must restore it so I can take up my duties again. If someone were to use the jewel then I'll be normal again. You wish to become full youkai? Well so does the whole damn race of corrupted humans. I can't just give it to anyone." Her voice held bitterness as she said youkai. She seemed to hate the idea of him becoming tai-youkai.

"You don't want me to, do you?" he asked.

She didn't reply for a moment. He looked over at her to see if she was still awake or something. She had her eyes closed as if in deep thought. "No. Quite frankly I don't."

"Then you want me human?" he asked disappointedly.

"No. Quite frankly I don't. I want you to stay the way you are." She said.

He blinked at her.

"You should, or shall I say, you better, stay the way you are. No one wants to know an evil human destroying youkai. It's just not right for miko to hang around a youkai whose causing death and destruction to all the people she's supposed to protect." She said sternly as she looked at the forest. "Stay the way you are. That's how all of us like you." She paused. "But heck. When we get it you can do whatever the hell you want with it. I'll give you the chance." She added in a more cheerful voice.

"Naraku want's to kill you. What if you aren't alive till the end?"

"Oh, I will be." She said triumphantly. "He isn't as powerful as you might think. Now that we have Tastunai we can use her against him. She said that he used to love her, albeit she loves him too, still. All I need to do is purify his youki and it'll all be good." 

"Really. And how are you going to do this?" he asked skeptically.

She hit him over the head. "My arrows, you idiot. Just one of 'em can purify about fifty youki's at once." She said a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"So….why were you crying about that Sentai guy?" 

"Because, he had a little crush on Kikyo so I was always bugging him about it. He was like my….best friend but…he want to the bad." She said.

"I don't think becoming a sword smith and swindling people is bad." He said.

"No…there's other things too. He made powerful swords for youkai who want to destroy the world and all he did was ask their size. I don't appreciate it." She said as her face twisted in anger.

He looked at her and laughed. "You're not as cute when your angry."

"Shut up. I can't help it if I'm…angry….what did you just say?"

"Nothing."

*--*--*

The group; Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Tastunai, headed off in the north direction. The rain from the night before had let up thus leaving the ground very mushy and muddy. No one complained, not even the girls, and that meant they were gonna walk the whole sixty miles. 

Kagome had Kirara in her arms as she rubbed her fingers through her fur. "I wonder how Semfrey's doing." She muttered.

 "You left her behind. It's your fault." Inuyasha said.

"I didn't leave her behind. She stayed with the forest spirit. She said she didn't wish to come." Kagome argued.

"She talks to you?"

"I can understand my own companion can't I?" she asked.

"Which one, me or Semfrey?"

"Both, dog-boy." She said.

"What'd you call me?!" he yelled as he stopped and looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Clean your ears out if you couldn't hear that." She walked on.

"Jerk." He muttered as he followed after her.

Tastunai, who was in the back, polishing her fan looked up with a raised eyebrow as she flipped her long braid off her shoulder. "Do they always fight like that? It's rather unnerving?" she asked Miroku.

"Mostly it's about jewel shards and youkai. This one's the first of its kind." He said quietly.

"I can hear you all!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He is like a dog." Tastunai whispered.

"Say that to my face!" he yelled.

"No thank you!" Tastunai yelled back.

*--*--*

After another three or four hours of pointless bickering and talking Kagome stopped.

"What is it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"I know tat metal." She pointed at a collection of metal littering the outside of a dark cave.

"Really? Whose metal is it?" Sango asked.

"It's….Sentai-kun's metal for foraging." She said quietly.

"That Sentai guy you were talking about last night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. "Let's go see him."

They all followed her toward the cave.

*--*--*

"I wish to purchase this katana." Said a young youkai.

"Really? I can't sell that one." Said the light brown haired sword smith.

"And why not?"

"It's on hold for someone." The young sword smith said dryly. "Now get out. You don't have enough money for my lovely work."

"Fine. I didn't want your tin foil anyway." They young youkai stormed out.

"Sentai-kun!" he heard a girl cry. Here was the sound of running footsteps into the back of the dark cave. There, in the light of his fire, stood the miko of whom he dreamed about most nights. Kagome.

"Ka-Kagome…-sama?!" he said as he stood up.

"Yeah. Hasn't it been a long time." she said in a quieter voice.

"I've heard so many stories about you from the princess of the castle over in the east." He said as she stepped forward.

"How have you been?" she asked sweetly.

"Please sit down."

"Thank you. C'mere Inuyasha!" she called over her shoulder as she sat Indian style in her miko clothing next to the fire.

"Inuyasha?" he whispered.

"Hai."

The silver haired hanyou with dog ears, claws, and fangs stepped out and stood almost protectively over Kagome.

"You're Inuyasha?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah. You heard of me?" he asked in almost a growl.

Kagome looked up at him and shrugged.

"Then I have something for you." He said. He ran over to a glass case which had about ten different locks on it and a wooden box lied inside.

She unlocked all of the locks, threw open the glass, and started to unlock the wooden box. He pulled out a rusty looking katana on a beat up hilt and a tattered black sheath.

"Why have you been saving scrap iron?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This is Inuyasha's fathers sword." He said.

"Really. And why would my father use a crappy piece of junk like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not a crappy piece of junk when you learn how to use it." He said. "Your father gave this to me and told me to give it to you when I find you."

"You didn't look very far did you?" Kagome asked dryly before Inuyasha had the time to open his mouth.

"I was busy." He said just as dryly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took the katana. "It does look like a piece of junk but maybe…maybe it's meant for something. Maybe it becomes the strongest katana in the world!" she said excitedly.

"You read to much, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he took the katana from her and looked at it.

"It's called Tetsusaiga. The strongest sword in he youkai world. It can kill 100 youkai in one sweep." Sentai explained.

"Really? I don't see how this piece of shit can do that." Inuyasha said as he ht it against the wall.

"It probably can't even cut butter let alone youkai." Kagome said as she took a try. It bounced off, shaking.

"The great sword smith Toutosai forged that katana! Don't make jokes of my sensei!" he cried.

"Oh, keep the waterworks down, Sentai-kun. Most swords can't even cut my arm open. Let alone kill 100 youkai." Kagome said as she pat him on the back.

"Who's this Toutosai, guy? Maybe I should see him." Inuyasha said as he took the sheath and sheathed the beat up rusty katana and put it at his side.

"He is northward more. There is a large field of coals. You can't miss it. He's in the cave at the end." He said as he sat down again.

"Thank you, Sentai-kun. It was great seeing you." Kagome said as she got up.

"Great seeing you too, Kagome-sama." He said quietly as he watched them leave through the front.

*--*--*--*

Was that long or what? I didn't proofread it much so if there's mistakes in he's or she's and stuff try and work around it. I'm sorry. I was lazy. I got over my little writers block. I told you it wouldn't be long. 

Tee hee.

I can't wait till I see some reviews!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 24: Tetsusaiga's power**


	24. Chapter 24: Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…

A/N: I changed the chapter name because…yeah I did…I don't like writing about Tetsusaiga. It's annoying but…he's gotta have his sword. Uh oh! I didn't put Sesshomaru in it yet. Shit….I is horrible!

Also! I got 70+ reviews! I'm so happy?! Let's have a 4 month anniversary!! Next chapter will be a dedication to my most devoted reviewer!! Can't wait!

*--*--*--*

**Chapter 24: Deja vu**

Continuing north…yeah…

"Who is this Toutosai guy?" Miroku asked as he walked with Tastunai on his back. She had collapsed after a while because of the pain in her legs and whole body.

"He's a sword smith and he's going to tell Inuyasha how to use his fathers' piece of shit katana." Kagome said cheerfully.

"My father's piece of what?" Inuyasha asked.

'Piece of...crud?" she said innocently.

"Kagome-chan cursed." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"That's a first. I thought miko's couldn't curse." He said.

"Shut up, Miroku! I can hear you! Your only, like, three feet away." Kagome said crossly. 

"Owchie!" something yelped.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"It wasn't me." Kagome said. She pointed t the ground. There in a heap was a bushy tan thing.

"Ew, what is it?" Sango asked as she poked it.

It squeaked.

Kagome scratched her head then realization showed in her eyes. "Shippo?" she picked up the fur ball. "Where have you been? I thought I left you back at the village?"

"I…I got captured." He squeaked.

"By who?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Some youkai. They tortured me but I got away." He said.

There was a crunching of sticks.

They all jumped. "That's right little girl. He's our hostage. We need to kill him now 'cause of his escape. Unless you wanna take 'is place." The youkai said.

"Fine." Kagome said sternly as she stood.

"Kagome-chan! No!" Sango cried. 

"Inuyasha, you go to Toutosai's and learn about Tetsusaiga." She said to him. She dumped Shippo into Sango's arms as she walked with the youkai, her bow over her should and an arrow at ready.

*--*--*

"Touch me and you die." Kagome growled.

The youkai backed off with the rope he was about to tie around her feet and arms.

More came with ropes and such.

"Touch me and you die….whoa, déjà vu." She said as she looked confused at the sky.

"You caught the Shikon no Tama miko?!" the head honcho youkai, the big teethed youkai, the leader, youkai, the ugliest of all the littler youkai, the…yeah…the leader yelled at the first one who had captured Kagome.

"She's her?" the guy asked.

"Your an idiot." The youkai said. He had red skin and looked more like an ogre then anything. He had large, large horns that curled and looked like they could poke his eye out. He had the stupidest grin on his face and a look of pure amusement. He advanced on Kagome as she tapped her foot angrily. 

"Touch me and you die….damn….I said it again. Is anyone getting déjà vu like me?" she asked around.

They all nodded.

*--*--*--*

"We gotta get Kagome back!" Inuyasha grunted.

"She ordered you to get to this Toutosai guy. Let's go." Sango said as hse pushed him.

Tastunai grunted from her spot on Miroku spot. They all turned to look at her.

"Toutosai…take me there." She muttered.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I need to do something and he's the only one who knows the spell." She said weakly.

"Look, I hate weaklings so you better recover soon!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Watch your mouth around me. Naraku's overprotective over me when he puts his mind out of it." She said as her eyes closed.

"Naraku protects you?" he growled.

"He would've if he wasn't such a wuss." She muttered as she fell unconscious again.

"This girl is annoying. She's Naraku's girlfriend! We can't keep her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes we can. She's escaping him." Miroku said.

"Naraku protects her?" Shippo asked.

"Déjà vu." They all muttered.

*--*--*--*

"Hey! I said if you touched me you would die! Let go of me! Get me down for here you idiots! You can't treat a miko this way! You'll hear from my lawyer! Wait…what's a lawyer?" she mumbled as they threw her over a tree limb and tied her to the tallest branch by her ankles so her long black hair fell down and they started tying it to other branches.

"That hurts! Don't pull it! Me hair is my best feature! Stop it, you nasty little—whoa! I told you I didn't—what are you doing?! Don't look up there! Nasty! Perverts!" she yelled as they started looked down her kimono they let her change into.

"Shut her up." Leader said.

"Alright." One of the ogre youkai whatever's licked his lips as he climbed up very fast to the branch where her head was just above.

"You wouldn't dare touch me." she growled in a chilling voice.

He shivered but none the less grabbed her head and sloppily pushed his own lips against hers. 

She screamed inside his mouth and bit down onto his lip making it bleed like he was shot. She swung her head away and with her untied hands grabbed onto a far branch wincing as her hair pulled.

"Don't you ever kiss me, ever again! I'll get you killed! If Inuyasha saw you do that he'd rip your mouth off right here on the spot! Then I'd proceed in ripping off your head, if my hair wasn't being pulled so damn tight. You little bastards don't know how to treat a miko who can kill you all with her hands! Let me down from here!"

"You have quite the potty mouth, Miss Miko." Leader man…erm…ogre…youkai guy said with an ugly smirk.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You gonna kill me? Che…just try it." She said and laughed madly.

"You are very different from your solemn sister." Another said. He was the only one who didn't look like a blood thirsty, woman harasser.

"yep. My sister was not humorous. I don't feel like conversing with weirdo woman harassers!" she yelled as hse kicked her feet and tried to pull her hair out of their tight knots. "If you get my hair ripped I will kill you all with my powers alone!"

"Shut up! You're really loud and it's time for sleep." Leader ogre said.

"Fine. Jerks." She muttered as she folded her arms across her chest and fumed. "IF my head pops off because all the blood rushed to it I'll will come back as a poltergeist and kill you all."

"You do that babe."

"What did you call me?!" she yelled.

*--*--*--*--*

I updated!! Yippee! Remember to review my peeps!!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 25: Ogres Aren't as Smart as They Look**


	25. Chapter 25: Ogre's Ain't That Smart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co...

*--*--*

**Chapter 25: Ogres Aren't as Smart as They Look**

"This sucks…" Kagome muttered. "My head hurts. My wrist is bleeding, so are my ankles. Shit…" she mumbled on and on.

"Your quiet a beautiful one, Kagome-sama." A voice sang as it came closer.

"Kugutsu…" Kagome gasped as she swung herself backward, her hair trimmed a little bit now so that she could clasp her hands to the branch holding her feet and look straight at the approached.

"I am no longer Naraku's Kugutsu. He is…out for the moment so…I will be doing what he wasn't able to do." The kugutsu licked his lips. "You're beautiful…very beautiful."

"I won't take this. Please…go away…I don't want these low class youkai to get involved with you." She said pleadingly as she heard the rustle of waking form the ogre's camp beyond her tree.

"Ah! Then they'll be a lovely trap. Instead of doing it myself…I can take your jewel shards and be on my way…with you dead of course." He flew over the branch passing an icy hand across her face. 

She shivered as she twisted her head around to watch helplessly. 

*--*--*

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome." Inuyasha muttered as he looked from tree to tree and clearing to clearing.

"You! Stop right there!" some soldiers came up behind him. They were all uniform like and thinking there high and mighty until…Inuyasha turned around.

They shrunk away but held their ground. "We will have to arrest you."

"Psst. Inuyasha." Tastunai whispered from a nearby bush.

"H-how the hell did you get here?" Inuyasha jumped.

"I'll distract them. You go in that direction. I can sense Naraku and Kagome over there."

"Fine." Inuyasha walked in the direction she pointed.

The soldiers looked at him. "Oi! Where the hell are you going?!" they yelled in unison.

 "Hey big boy…er...boys." Tastunai said from behind the bush in a seductive voice.

They ran over like wolves on meat and looked down at her lustfully. 

"I have a pain…here…" she pulled up her pant leg up to about her panty line and sighed.

Inuyasha watched. "She knows her stuff." He went on.

*--*--*

Tastunai dusted her hands off as she smiled. "Well…a pervert at heart. Let's find Miroku and Sango." She said to Kirara who had accompanied her.

They ran away. The soldiers lay in a heap all tied up and growling at the girl.

"Ja ne, Tee hee!" she threw them the peace sign as she and Kirara skipped away.

*--*--*

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come on! Inuyasha! Hurry!" Kagome cried as Naraku's kugutsu lifted up the ogres all in one heap. He whispered something to them.

They all shook their heads. 

The kugutsu looked taken aback. "You don't know me?" he asked.

"No, weirdo!" they all cried.

"You aren't as smart as you look ogres." Naraku growled as he threw them.

"Who the heck are you, you baboon freak?!" the leader yelled.

"I am Naraku…the lord of darkness."

"No you aren't!" Kagome yelled form the back.

"You shut up!"

*--*--*

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?!" Inuyasha yelled through the forest.

"No you aren't!"

"You shut up!"

He heard the yells.

"That was Kagome's voice." He whispered as he followed the sound of brawling.

*--*--*

"You will kill the miko." Naraku ordered.

"What miko?" they all asked.

"What mi—the one over there!" he looked over to the branch Kagome had hung from. "Huh?" she was gone.

"Loser." Kagome said.

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled as his Tetsusaiga transformed and he sliced the kugutsu down the middle.

*--*--*

"Sango! Miroku!" Tastunai called.

"Tastunai? Did you find Kagome—Hey! Where's Inuyasha?!" Sango yelled as she lifted Hiraikutsu and looked around. "He better not be alone with Kagome."

"They probably are." Tastunai muttered. "Anyway, I left him to look for her and dealt with the soldiers attacking him." 

"Let's get inside then and wait." Miroku said quietly as he crept toward the mansion ahead. He put a seal over the door and the people ran out screaming. "Hehehe."

"What did you do?" Sango asked.

"Oh…uh…." He stopped and went in.

Sango grabbed his shirt collar. "Youkai?"

"Hehe…how'd you know?"

"Stupid. Let's go." She said as she walked in before Miroku.

"You're a good trickster." Tastunai said as she followed Sango in.

"I know." Miroku went in and closed the door.

*--*--*

"You know, ogres aren't as smart as I thought they were." Kagome commented as she and Inuyasha walked down the road. Her ankles and wrists were still bleeding so she was tripping and stumbling as she left a small trail of dark blood.

"They were smart enough the tie your legs tight enough." He said as he crouched on.

"Thanks." She climbed on and he continued his steady but slow pace. "I need ot stop this bleeding."

"Use this." Inuyasha ripped a piece of cloth off his shirt with his teeth.

"Oh, thank you." She said in Engrish as she wrapped her wrists with the piece of cloth. "They hit a vein."

"Shit." Inuyasha muttered.

"It's alright. I'll live. I've had this happen before." She said sadly.

"Did you do or--."

"Heaven's no!" she cried. "Why in the seven hells would I do that?" 

"Well…not being excepted kind of makes you want to do it." He said in a barely audible voice.

"Oh my…don't talk that way. It makes you sound stupid." She said.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Well…at least your alive." She said in a muffled voice because she had her mouth on her wrist and was tying a knot.

"Feh, at least I'm alive? People want me dead. No one wants to know—Ow!"

"Shut up. I hate negativity. I'm glad I met you. Really glad. Is your brain the size of a walnut or something?" she said as she kicked his ribs.

"No…a Clementine." He said sadly.

"That's what I thought."

*--*--*

WEEE! That was fun.

I haven't updated because…well….I was on vacation in Wildwood for a week. It was sooo much fun. We went there with my best friends family and such but that's beside the point. I'm back and kickin' ass…

Next chapter:

**Chapter 26: That Better Not Be Her Voice Box**


	26. Ch26: That Better Not Be Her Voice Box!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**_Kinda gory chapter after my rather interesting break to happiness…beware…._**

**Chapter 26: That Better Not Be Her Voice Box**

The snakes slithered out from under Naraku's baboon cloak. They were heading toward the unconscious Inuyasha, Tastunai and Miroku. Sango and Shippo, who had been captured and hung upside down so they didn't run away cried out.

Kagome ran forward as fast as she could, dropping her bow and arrows while she ran. "I gotta get there. I can't let him kill them." She whispered she skidded on her knees to stop right in front of Inuyasha and the two other fighters.

The snake got larger and now looked more like an alligator then anything. It latched onto her neck and bit tightly.

Kagome gasped a bit before blood burst out around the alligators jaws.

Inuyasha had woken up just in time to see the blood and watched in horror as the alligator pulled back fiercely with something clenched in his teeth. 

Kagome fell backwards showing the deep blood filled hole where her throat used to be.

Inuyasha took in a deep and shaky breath as he crawled over to her, his blooding arm forgotten and he lifted her back and looked at her face.

"Why are you peaceful?" he said in a whispered that was barely audile. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips.

He turned angrily to the alligator who was smiling with the thing he had pulled out of Kagome in his teeth.

"That better not be her voice box!" Inuyasha yelled as he placed Kagome down and angrily ran forward, blindly slicing the alligator through as well as Naraku.

*--*--*

"Kagome…why?" Inuyasha asked himself for the twentieth time that day. It had been three days since her burial seeing that they couldn't bear to burn her.

He jumped down and walked toward her grave.

"Why did he take you? F U Naraku! You'll pay! You succeeded in almost wiping out the Midoriko line of Mikos!" Inuyasha yelled.

*Flashback*

"When I was young my mother told me, on her deathbed, that I am the reincarnation of Midoriko. I didn't believe her because…I didn't really want to be a great miko. Midoriko was the one who made the Shikon no Tama. Fighting thousands of youkai and when she got tired...I don't quite remember how, but somehow she formed the souls of the demons and her own together inside herself and forced it out." Kagome said as she sat atop the hill.

Inuyasha sat next to her and watched her face intently. 

"If you were to have the Shikon no Tama you could to whatever you wanted with it, bring back people, turn tai-youkai, change to a human, or use it for someone else's sake." She continued. "The Shikon no Tama is too strong to put it in the hands of a corrupted human or an irresponsible youkai."

"Why would you give it to me?" he asked.

"'Cause I trust you enough to know that I don't really think you'll want to become a puny human or a bloodsucking tai-youkai." She said and smiled at him. "You have a kind heart." She stood up. "Use it."

*End Flashback*

Inuyasha knelt in front of her grave. "Kagome…why?" Twenty-first…

"Ah-choo!" 

"What the hell?" he looked around for the source of the sneeze. Without finding any he looked back at the grave.

Out popped a hand, a very healthy looking hand. It grasped the firm ground and pushed something out.

Out popped a head covered in black hair, dirt covered but still beautiful, next came the white kimono and finally the small feet.

"Ah-choo. I think I caught a cold." The person said in a sort of raspy voice.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She fell to her knees and pushed her hair back. "Yep in the flesh!"

*--*--*

"Why Kagome! We've been through so much and…you had to go and get yourself killed." Sango whispered as she sat on the porch of her old hut.

"It's going to be alright, Sango-san." Tastunai said. She was sitting next to Sango, her long hair was done in a braided bun with stringed daggers like a headband. "I'm going back to the heavens to see if I can--."

"You live it eh heavens?" Sango asked excitedly.

"I…I am of the heavens." Tastunai scooted away.

"How?"

"I am the goddess of the youkai, kind of weird, right?" Tastunai said nervously.

"Why don't you bring Kagome back?" Sango yelled.

Tastunai stood up and brushed down her white kimono. It was loose and blow off her legs in the wind. It was tied with a red sash and the edges were red as well. She also had a string of daggers draped around her shoulders and wrapped around her arms. "I'll go and talk to them…'kay?"

"Good luck, oh and…I'm sorry Inuyasha's such a jerk to you." Sango said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, that's his problem. I just want you to know, people do the weirdest things for the ones they love. She was protecting me and Miroku as well."

"I know…I'm just angry that I couldn't save her."

"You were stuck. Don't beat yourself up, Sango." Miroku said as he limped over, his arm in a sling.

"Houshi-sama." Sango looked at him.

"I'll be going." Tastunai said as she ran toward the forest.

*--*--*

"Houshi-sama, what are you--?" Sango started.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't worry, just relax." He said.

"H-HENTAI!" she yelled as she kicked him. "Rub my breasts will you!" she yelled as she grabbed Hiraikustu and chased him while he cried said he wasn't doing anything.

*--*--*

"How the hell--?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Tee hee." Kagome stuck out her tongue and smiled at him.

*--*--*--*--*

Oops…I updated sooner then I wanted…Damn…

Oh well…I don't really think I'll update this quick for a few chapters…maybe

Next chapter: 

**Chapter 27: The Problem With A Restless Soul**


	27. Ch27: The Problem with a Restless Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 27: The Problem With A Restless Soul**

Kagome's smiled faded as she pointed to the dim golden light forming on top of her head. There floated a golden ring.

"Your…still dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am…my soul could not rest in peace as my duty as a miko and a Shikon no Tama searcher…person is not completed. I almost destroyed the outlands." She said sadly. "They basically kicked me out. Ah-choo!" she sneezed.

"How did you catch a cold?" he asked.

"Well…"

**_*Flashback*_**

The water was cold. Very cold. Kagome opened her eyes to look up. There was a thick cover of ice over her head. She closed her eyes calmly and looked up again. She swam up and pushed her hands to the icy cold lid. There was a cracking sound but instead of the ice cracking her hands burst into flame.

"A-a barrier?" she whispered as she rubbed her hands against her white kimono.

Feeling her throat it had a multitude of deep gashes but her throat was completely inflated again and back in her body for that matter.

"Come here, everyone! I think I saw a spark!" called a velvety voice.

Kagome's eyes closed slowly again but she struggled to keep herself conscious and breathing as she looked up through the icy thickness of glasslike frozenness. She took in shaky gulps of water and tried to breathe even though everyone knows you can't breathe under water. 

"Over here, everyone!" the beautiful voice called.

There was a blast of fire and the ice above Kagome's freezing body completely melted. The temperature changed so quickly it sent a chill up Kagome's spine.

The woman who had freed her pulled Kagome's freezing body out of the water. She lied her down on the warm, fluffy grass.

"What were you doing in there, Miko-sama?" her velvety voice asked as she lifted Kagome's head up and poured a warm drink down her throat. It tasted lightly of sake but Kagome drank thankfully and panted as she opened her eyes.

Wincing at the bright light of the sun she closed them again.

"That pool is for the most important of people…"

"So I'm…not…important?" Kagome panted.

"…who have died." The woman finished with a smile.

"I see." Kagome whispered.

"You must have been dead at some point. When I passed here I saw a multitude (my favorite word this week!) of bright lights trying to break through Deaths Barrier. It must've been your soul. You are restless and I can see your body will not let you die." The woman said.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"So you were inn a pond filled with dead people?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. She looked up at the sky. "Then I had to undergo a training session."

**_*Continuation from where I left off/Flashback 2*_**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked to the woman. 

The woman had…purple hair?!

Kagome shot up. "What…the hell…are you?" she squeaked through her still injured throat.

"No need to get all jumpy, Miko-sama." The woman said. She was sitting on her legs and kneeling in the grass with the most elegant kimono like dress on. It had about 5 different layers on. It was spread out around her and beautifully displayed its many colorful layers. The top blue cover with yellow stars on it was just over her shoulders as a red ribbon wrapped around her back and floated above her shoulders. Her long purple hair which was tied with a red ribbon covered the back of the kimono/robe. The next layer was a purple and blue squared kimono/wrap/cover. The rest of the kimono/robes were normal solid colors and the main kimono was a cream color (if you've seen the cover of Lum Urusei Yatsura vol 13 of the anime then that's her kimono whatever.).

 She stood and the colorful wraps followed her. She held the covers in front of her elegantly and smiled as her long hair blew in the wind.

"I am the Chinese Miko of Death." She said softly. "Known as Pyrasuuke." 

"I am…Kagome…" Kagome whispered.

"I know that, silly!" Pyrasuuke said happily as she flapped a hand at Kagome. "Everyone knows who you are in the other world." she said. She opened a fan and flapped it at Kagome.

Kagome was instantly dry and wearing the same thing as the other miko only her colors were more Shinto, red white, and some blue.

Her hair was tied in the miko style with a red ribbon. "Thank you." She said as she stood up wearily.

*--*--*

"Miko-sama. It is nice to see you back." A man in a very fancy men's kimono said to her. He gasped as eh saw Kagome pass. "Kagome-sama." He knelt and bowed before her. "I am amazed to see you—oof!" eh grunted as his wife kicked him.

"Miko-sama. We are grateful you are well and alive." she bowed respectfully and dragged her husband into her room.

*--*--*

"The pond you were inhabiting is the pond of the 'Pond of the Deceased' or the 'Pond of Death' the 'Pond of Importance' the 'Lake of Frozen Death' uh…there's also 'Death's Barrier' and--."

"Okay!" Kagome stopped Pyrasuuke. "I get it." she said.

"Right…anyway," Pyrasuuke said as she scratched her head. "The pond is filled with the bodies of the dead. It homes the strongest human's to have ever lived. In a time long ago there was a well also but…time's changed and a living miko stumbled upon our establishment. He certainly could not bring the well with us because it was deep down in the ground. We moved to this more secluded area in 'Molacotsura's Forest'." 

"The well…the…youkai well? The one that, when you throw the remains of a youkai in the well it disappears days after?" Kagome asked seriously as she looked at Pyrasuuke's understanding face.

"You have seen it?" she asked.

"I've been in it!" Kagome said.

"Alright, that's a little…odd." Pyrasuuke scooted away.

"It led us to a different time all together!" Kagome said.

Pyrasuuke put a finger to her lip in thought. "I see…I see…I see…"

"You see what?" Kagome asked as she leaned forward.

"The well…Okay, this is hurting my brain!" Pyrasuuke cried as she grabbed her head.

Kagome laughed. "You do not think much do you?" she asked.

"This is too logical. Anyway, how did you die?" she asked.

"Well…" Kagome put a finger to her own lip and thought. "When three of my friends were in trouble…I jumped in front of the snake that was about to kill them and it bit my neck out…throat out." 

"Love?" Pyrasuuke asked slyly.

"Shut up." Kagome growled as she blushed and looked away.

Pyrasuuke sighed. "I am bound to the land of the youkai. Mostly youkai make it out of the gate of the living to actually get here. I'm quite tired and I wish for an adventure. 'Moloacotsura' protects me." She preyed.

"I would've taken you with us…_if_ I was still alive." Kagome said in a frustrated tone. "I cannot stay here! I have a mission and my duty as the protector of the Shikon no Tama is not completed. I was not supposed to die at the hands…erm…snakes of Naraku."

"Naraku?" Pyrasuuke asked. She leaned on her palms so her face was a few inches from Kagome's "Did you say…'Naraku'?" she asked.

"Yes. He is the plague of the Midoriko blood line." Kagome said hotly.

"Midoriko?" Pyrasuuke asked. "Rysuuka!" she yelled.

"Yeah sis?" a girl with short bluish black hair came out. She'd look like a boy if you couldn't see the sarashi around her chest. 

"Get…Midoriko-sama." She said.

"Midoriko…is here?" Kagome asked.

"She will help you receive your halo. It will allow you to walk the earth with your soul and spirit and body and all that good stuff. It also tells people that you are capable to become one of the living by the proper ritual." Pyrasuuke explained as she stood up elegantly and held the many layers over her hands.

Kagome stood in much the same fashion, being that she had grown up as a noble she was used to such manners and thus was happy to return to her type of lifestyle.

"You called or me, Pyrasuuke?" a light voice asked as a woman, roughly about 20, stepped out from a room in the back.

"Midoriko-sama!" Pyrasuuke embraced Midoriko and turned to Kagome.

Kagome bowed. "It is nice to see you…uh…well?" Kagome said.

Midoriko looked at her for a second then laughed. "I am well…as well as a dead miko can be." She said in her soft voice.

She walked over to Kagome, wearing her miko outfit, her armor, and her blade at her side. "It is nice to meet you." She pushed her long black hair off her shoulders as she put out a hand to Kagome.

Kagome reached out to shake it when she was pulled into a very powerfully strong and painfully tight hug.

"Ow." she whispered.

"It's so…wonderful…to meet my reincarnation…wait." she pulled back. "This is weird….How could I still be walking when…my soul is inside you?" she asked herself.

"Your will, spirit? You still have a little bit of the soul in you, your body lie's to walk, you don't feel like sleeping for and eternity, your--." 

"Maybe," Pyrasuuke interrupted Kagome's ramblings. "You're will is so strong, like Kagome-sama said."

"Probably. Can't just sit on my as…uh…butt all eternity, right?" Midoriko smiled. "Now…I was sent here why?" she asked Pyrasuuke.

"You will help Kagome earn her halo." Pyrasuuke said as she looked to the window at all the young women training in martial arts. "Why martial arts was the test, I'll never know." She sighed and shook her head. "This is the women sprites of 'Moloacotsura Forest'." 

"That's why there are only women here." Kagome said as she looked out the window as well.

There was a banging against the door.

Midoriko walked over to it, wretched the wooden door open. "You little brats! Quit it!" she yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Midoriko is different from what I would imagine." She whispered to Pyrasuuke.

"She is so much like you…your like sisters." Pyrasuuke muttered back.

*--*--*

"Now…to receive your halo all you really have to do is be able to control the power in your body. Obviously you are able to do that. Let's take the test now." Midoriko said as she and Kagome walked across the lushus green grass in their similar Miko outfits.

They stood in front of a wooden dummy. "Just punch him?" Kagome asked.

"No…electrocute him." Midoriko said as she put her arms in her sleeves and sat Indian style against a tree. It growled and she jumped elbowed it.

Kagome shrugged as she put her hands to its shoulders. It jumped into life and hugged her.

"What the hell?!" Kagome cried.

"It…love's you." Midoriko blinked.

Kagome growled as she closed her eyes tightly and did and upward punch under its wooden chin making it burst with blue lightening and fly away into the sky.

Kagome panted angrily as she held this position.

Midoriko stared and blinked for a few seconds before smiling and clapped. "First try and you already had the golden ring haze." She pointed.

Kagome put her hand onto top of her head and moved up until she passed through a somewhat thick cloudlike thing. "Cool!" she squealed.

"Next test…"

She stopped in front of a sapling. "Now…make this tree grow." she said.

"Ri-i-ght." Kagome said skeptically.

"Do it…C'mon." Midoriko took up her usual position against a moaning tree.

Kagome sat at its base and put her hands to its flimsy trunk. She let go the power that was just waiting to leave her body and the tree burst into growth, growing on top of Kagome's legs as the roots held her in a sort of cage.

"Ahh!" she cried. "It's eating me! No!" 

Midoriko chuckled as she pulled the humorous miko out from under the roots.

"Great job." she rubbed the trunk. "It's healthy."

"Next test, I'm smokin'." Kagome said as she rubbed her hands together.

"This is the last one." Midoriko walked over to a box. It jumped a few times. She pulled the lid off and flipped it upside down. Pulling off the box and tossing it she took refuge in the shade of a large oak tree. "Defeat this…alligator."

Kagome swallowed. "Bad memories?" Pyrasuuke asked as eh put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Naw. I can do this."

"Aren't we cocky?" Pyrasuuke chuckled.

"I've never really killed any animal's that haven't done anything to—Alright that things gonna die!" she yelled as it bit her leg.

She kicked it off, tackled it and stared biting at its arms and legs and head and such. When it was bleeding madly with scratch marks, bit marks, and hole from her feet and hands in it Midoriko and Pyrasuuke clapped and both all but tackled Kagome as they felt her halo.

"It's solid as gold!" Pyrasuuke squealed. "Wonderful!"

"You did it, Kag-chan!" Midoriko said a she hugged her reincarnation again.

Pyrasuuke gasped.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I can…come with you!" she cried.

"Why you?! Why can't I come?!" Midoriko asked.

"Because…you don't have your soul anymore. Plus you're allowed to travel around all the other worlds. Me…I'm bound by the youkai to live here. But if Kagome-sama steals my halo for me then…I can come with her and her friends!" she said happily.

"Right!" Midoriko said as he hugged her friend. "Say hi to the living for me."

"I will." Pyrasuuke stood up and tugged Kagome by the hand. "It's in the  castle safe. If you can just blow it up…I'll have my powers again and I can come with you! Wouldn't that be great?" she asked.

"Cool! Another ally!" Kagome squealed happily as she and Pyrasuuke jumped for joy. "Midoriko, thank you ever so much. Now I get to see Inuyasha again. And Shippo and Miroku. And Sango and Tastunai. Thank you ever so much." She said as hes hugged her incarnation again.

"Your popular." Midoriko said.

"I have a lot of enemies too and gender switching men and Naraku after me and—."

"Naraku?" Pyrasuuke said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He…he came through her and…killed half of the women training here…again." She said in horror.

"Well…now you can avenge them." Kagome said.

"Your right!" Pyrasuuke said as eh smiled at the two girls, the reincarnation and the incarnate. "You two look a like, the differences are uncanny though. Kagome…your bangs need a trim. You look like a Neanderthal." Pyrasuuke nagged.

"Thanks." Kagome said dryly.

*--*--*

After getter her bangs attacked but well cut with that longer piece falling ot her nose making her look kind of like a murderer but none the less beautiful once more Kagome, Pyrasuuke, and Midoriko set off for the Castle of Moloacotsura.

"Who the heck is this Moloacotsura?" Kagome asked as they walked.

"He was like a god to the youkai of the worlds. He was the only youkai, though, who was considerate to human's, hanyou's, and tai-youkai together. The youkai looked up to him but," Midoriko paused as she looked up at the sky, "there was a riot and he gave his life much the same way that I did to save the other worlds as will as the living world."

"Wow…"

"Name!" someone bellowed.

"AHHH!" Kagome jumped so high she was up a tree.

"Name!" he yelled again.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled as she threw a walnut at his head.

"NAME!" he yelled louder.

"Midoriko." Said Midoriko as she rubbed the lump on the man's head. "Midoriko, Pyrasuuke, and Kagome."

"Kagome-sama?!" he looked around almost knocking Midoriko over.

"Yes?" she jumped down and pulled twigs out of her hair.

He hugged her tightly.

"AHH! It's touching me!" Kagome cried.

Midoriko elbowed his head. "Jerk…" she muttered as she, Pyrasuuke, and a shaken Kagome climbed the hill toward the sort of eerie castle ahead.

*--*--*

"In here?" Kagome whispered as they came ot a wonderfully decorated door.

"Yes." Pyrasuuke and Midoriko followed Kagome as she kicked open the door unceremoniously and jumped in, standing in a fighting stance and looking around. "Hm. No one in here. Dumb asses." She muttered the last part.

She ran over to the large green safe in the bag. Put her eyes to the lock hole and jammed her finger in the hole. It blew up loudly. She pulled the golden ring out and ran from the room, Pyrasuuke, who was amazingly very fast considering the very heavy and elegant clothing she had on, and Midoriko who was blowing up vases as she threw arrows at them on the way.

*--*--*

"You go back first. This is the spell to bring me there and where done." Pyrasuuke said as she handed Kagome a beautiful scroll. "Yuuatra!" she yelled.

"Yes, sister." A girl with long back hair asked as she walked over to her sister.

"How many siblings?" Kagome asked.

"Ten." Midoriko replied.

"Geez."

"Bring Kagome a new kimono." She ordered.

"Hai, onee-sama." She bowed and came back with a folded white kimono. 

After Kagome was done changing they whisked her off.

*--*--*

"Through this gate you'll be in the living world. It's as easy as that. It has a reader type thing and when they see you with a halo it let's you through." Midoriko instructed. "Remember Pyrasuuke and dot he spell thing. Can't wait to see if works." she smiled at her reincarnation and pushed her through.

"Bye!" Kagome waved and walked through.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"And now I'm back. And I'm a totally glad to be able to see you again. It was really really really perfect in the other world." She said and smiled at him. Shaking her self out she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly. "And you couldn't know how much I missed you."

"I probably missed you more." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Ah-chooo!"

*--*--*--*--*

Grr….I was told not ot update too fast but…I can't stand to stay away from this story so…the next chapter will be up fast as well. I don't know about the rest. You'll just have to wait and see.

I'm almost there! 100+ here I come! I'm happy to my faithful reviewers! I'm sorry I'm going so quickly. Tell me if you want the updates a little slower.

Next chapter:

**Chapter 28: Pyrasuuke's Fame**


	28. Chapter 28: Pyrasuuke's Fame

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 28: Pyrasuuke's Fame**

When Kagome was done crying into Inuyasha's shoulder she stood up wearily with help from Inuyasha and pulled the scroll Midoriko had given to her before she had gone.

She unceremoniously ripped the seal off it and opened it.

She read it through once. "This is the…weirdest chant…I've ever heard of…" she said at last as she raised an eyebrow. 

Inuyasha stood quietly by her empty grave and looked in it hesitantly. It was tidy…just like Kagome. He suppressed a laugh and looked back at her.

She sat down again, Indian style and placed it down. She pulled out and ofudo and turned toward a grave behind her.

"Super…cali…fraga…listic…" she chanted.

"What the hell kind of chant is hat?" Inuyasha asked her as he knelt next to her.

"Bring forth the miko of death." She threw the ofudo at the grave and a blue light made it sink into the stone of the grave.

In the same order as Kagome's out popped out a hand, then a head full of…purple hair?!, then a body covered in a white kimono, finally the legs and petite feet. In this woman's hands she held a large case that bulged at the sides.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!" said the woman happily as she and Kagome danced around.

Inuyasha jumped backward, her voice was like velvet and her humor certainly didn't match her face.

"Is this…you're…" she whispered something.

Kagome looked at her hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Okay…I got my answer. Hello! I'm Pyrasuuke, the Miko of Death." She said as she put out a hand.

Inuyasha shook it gingerly. _What is it with Kagome, _he thought_, always attracting weird women._

*--*--*

"Kagome…Tastunai better bring her back." Muttered Sango as she sat in the hut with Hiraikutsu as her pillow and Shippo sleeping restlessly at her side. She smiled and looked at the kitsune. "Tastunai is…very nice…for being the lover of Naraku." she said the last part bitterly.

"Sango-chan!" she heard a distant call. "Sango-chan, konbanwa!" 

Sango looked out the window and her eyes widened. She jumped up almost stepping on the now awake Shippo and ran to the door. She ran out at full speed and tackled Kagome. "How the hell are you alive?!" she cried.

"How the hell can you run that fast?!" Kagome asked back.

Shippo ran out as well. "Kagome!!!" he cried as he tackled her as well.

"Shippo-chan! I missed you!"

*--*--*

"Who is this?" Sango asked as she calmed down from her crying, hugging, and questioning session with Kagome.

"I'm Pyrasuuke, the Miko of Death." Pyrasuuke bowed her head. She was wearing her usual clothing of a Chinese noblewoman. Kagome, who was wearing a similar outfit sat across from her and was glaring at Kirara who kept trying to bit the seals that protected the clothing.

"What are you doing back on earth?" Miroku asked.

"I am here to avenge all the spirits Naraku has destroyed. They were never supposed to die and by him destroying their exercising spirits they were never able to come back to what they left undone. He broke their restless spirits and…I must destroy him for that." She said as she clenched her fists in the cloth of her many layers.

*--*--*

"Tastunai…Tastunai…please…Tastunai." A voice pleaded.

Tastunai stopped her progression through the dark forest to star into the darkness. "What is it…Naraku?" she asked angrily.

"You say through my disguise well, kunoichi." Said Naraku's voice. Something came flying toward her. She caught it without looking up. Unfolding it she felt her katana, her sheaths for the many knives, daggers, and throwing stars that she carried around with her and her now red kunoichi uniform. "Why are you givin' this to me?" she asked as she looked to the place she knew Naraku was lingering.

"Naraku has sent me to fetch you…but seeing that his…kugutsu," he said the word like it was poison, "are all breaking off our vows to listen to him and not listening to his orders, I saw fit to give back what was yours." Naraku finally stepped out, but instead of being clad in his baboon suit he was normal, wearing a black haori and a deep red for a hakama. He walked toward her and smiled as he put a finger under her chin. "Beauty is one I don't quite look for in a woman, just their skills, power, and loyalties. I got that plus a beauty that I can stand to look at." He moved closer.

"Damn you to hell! I don't give a shit if you're disobeying orders or following orders by saying your disobeying orders." She said angrily.

"Dress yourself, I have something to tell you." He said.

She growled but obliged none the less.

When she came out her hair was in a high ponytail and she was tying the black sash around her red ninja outfit. The black netting at the top was in the shape of a triangle. She had black hand guards on and up her sleeves, hidden form enemies, was her plethora of sheaths with lades in them. Her trusty katana fell at her side. Her pants were tied up after her knees and she had a sarashi around her legs after and around her feet like shoes as well as around her chest to make her appear as a man ninja.

"Sit." He ordered.

She crossed her legs and glared at him as she fell to her butt lightly in her Indian style position. "We kunoichi are never supposed to show emotion. The saying is…'The weak are to die as the strong are to live'."

"Pyrasuuke…she is…among the living once more?" he asked.

"She is?" Tastunai asked as she stared at him through now emotionless eyes. "Pyrasuuke-san was never one to die, never supposed to die, never one to settle down, not one to keep her promises and betray things like her once well known brother. Her past is of death, killing, hatred, and…mikoness."

Naraku blinked at her for a second and let out a humanly laugh. "Mikoness is one that will never be quite settled with her. She's a Chinese Noblewoman, she could never be a miko." He said.

"I suppose…but seeing that's she's come back…she must've been strong enough to break through Death's Barrier or what us kunoichi like to call 'Ruutasuka' it means nothing Japanese, Chinese, none of those languages, it's just a word we thought fit for the barrier." she waved off his confusion. Looking sidelong at the kugustu she asked, "Why are all the kugutsu's forming a rebellion? Is it not their duty to follow Naraku-kun? He has created you all." 

He seemed to stiffen at the question. "Pyrasuuke was the one…that screwed up the series of events that were to occur. She…seeing that…she had killed most of Onigumo in the cave Kikyo-sama had kept him in would've kept her from seeing rest, peace and serenity. She broke through the barrier and became…a keeper of the dead I s'pose." she said as she looked at her nails and carelessly told her hypothesis.

"You must know, Tastunai!" he accused.

"Oh shut up! It's a known fact that whenever a strong and important person dies their spirits linger in the 'Lake of Frozen Death' and only the one's who were not supposed to die are actually able to leave through the barrier, _if_ someone finds them before they drowned." Tastunai explained as she, out of habit grabbed her hilt of her katana and stood on one knee and foot to glare at him.

"Keep your anger, Tastunai, I wish to know where they are keeping her." He said.

"Hell if I'll tell!" she yelled as she stood and jumped up to a tree branch.

He was instantly in front of her, holding her shoulders downward so she couldn't run. "I still love you." And with that he placed a lingering kiss on her lips and left.

She stayed in her position for a moment_. I still love you…I still love you…I still love you…Damn him_, she thought angrily as she punched the branch underneath herself making it crack and fall with her clutching onto it like a frightened cat. She fell with a crunch and her eyes tearing. "Ow…"

*--*--*

"This is so…exciting!" Kagome said happily as she skipped into town and waved to all the people. "I was only gone for two days and it feels like an eternity!" she stopped when she came to Kaede's hut. 

She looked through the window sadly. "Poor Kaede, becoming a teenager so quickly." she 'tsk' and turned back to Inuyasha who had followed her for protection.

"Oh well…you wanna come for a walk with me? I gotta get used to my body again." She said as she turned to Inuyasha, her hands behind her back.

"Sure." He said quietly.

"What's up with you? You've been quite lately. Not the usual Inuyasha I know." She said as she linked her arm with his.

He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Wait…don't tell me…your plagued by…humans?" she asked jokingly.

"Yep. But I'm used to it you now." He said as he smiled at the ground.

"I'll get it out of you…somehow." She seemed to fall into deep thought because she didn't catch his thoughtful looks.

"It's the new moon. You got cramps?" she asked finally.

He smacked his forehead. _She got half of it_, he thought.

*--*--*--*--*

Well…I told you it was going to be a fast update. One day in between but…who gives a hey, right? Anyway I'm glad I got 85+! I'm on my way to 100+. Can't wait!!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 29: Seal it With a Kiss**


	29. Chapter 29: Seal it With a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co….

*--*--*

**Chapter 29: Seal it With a Kiss**

Kagome walked out into the field where they had first learned each other's names. Sitting with her back against the tree she had had target practice with his clothes on she put her arms in her large sleeves and looked at him. She raised her eyebrows as he sat in the same distance he had when they had their first talk.

"Idiot." She muttered. Looking up at the sky she glared as a crow flew by. Something dropped from its mouth. It landed in her eye. "Owchie!" she cried as she pulled the something out.

"What is it—AH? That's a Shikon no kakkera (sp? I forgot.)?" He cried as almost pounced on her.

"Down boy." She pushed his head down and examined it. He squirmed out from under her palm and looked at the shard in her hand. "Someone's tryin' t'trick us." she said absently. "This is no Shikon no kakkera." 

"What is it then?"

"Quartz." she said flatly. "But…there's power jammed in here somewhere and it's generating some…evil youki." She squeezed the fingers that held both sharp ends together. Her blood dripped down the shard and blared with a black light. It shocked her and she dropped it. "Bitch…." she muttered.

"It's a girl?" he asked.

"For all I know." She growled as he rubbed her nonstop bleeding in her fingers. "This is stupid." She pushed it toward Inuyasha and watched him while she unconsciously rubbed her fingers.

Inuyasha looked down at the shard then up at Kagome. She nodded and urged his hands to pick it up. Looking at the red shard he felt an evil force wash over him. He suddenly wanted to kill, destroy anyone who thought them superior to him, her wanted to kill Kagome. He looked up at her. She had an evil look about her face, as if she had made him do it. She spoke, it seemed like her voice was yelling but her knew she was whispering. "Endurance. I wanna test your endurance." she said. The blood dripped to her knees as the hole in her fingers bled like a real human should do.

"Bitch." He muttered as he felt his clawed hands rise upward as he tried to rip her apart.

Kagome sat there nobly, a true snobby noblewoman. How much he wanted to kill her. The girl was smiling?! Why would she be smiling when he was about to kill her? How he wanted to rip that smile off her beautiful face.

"Shikon no Tama, payback's a bitch, ain't it." She said with the first arrogant smirk he had ever seen on the miko's face. "Jeez. Who would've thought the great Inuyasha would be weak against a little kakkera. C'mon I've seen humans stronger then you."

He growled. _She's teasing you. You can't kill the girl you love_, his true self whispered, his conscience.

_Yes I can._

_Nope. Not even if you ripped her throat out, she's an angel without wings, a heavenly gift that could never be killed now. She already showed you that._

Inuyasha's hands stopped right in front of her lips. He really was going to rip her mouth out! 

She smiled again and raised an eyebrow at his quivering hand in front of her face. "Yes….kill me to solve all

your problems."

"Shut up." He growled.

"Destroy me; get rid of your inliner. The one you ever trusted is the one gettin' in your way to become tai-youkai. Kill me to run away from responsibility."

"Shut up." he growled louder.

"It's time to think of something other then power, strength, expensive pure-breeds. Kick the bucket and care about something with all your heart and energy. It's time to forget your own problems and—"

"Shut up!" he said even louder now.

"—shut up and care about something that would make a difference in everyone's life. Yes, kill me and then you'll be able to live in peace, to live in loneliness without the one who ever truly cared about you. Kill me, run, hate the world, die an angry man. Become Tai-youkai. That's what you want right?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he raised his clawed hand and swiped.

Kagome opened her eyes. The grass, it got a nice haircut. She looked up at him. He was still quivering while he fought back. He dropped the shard.

"You're mean." He muttered.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's hard, ain't it?" she asked quietly.

"Whatda you think?" he grunted angrily but wrapped his arms around her as well. 

"And guess what? I meant every word." She said.

He narrowed his eyes but ignored it.

"That's the power of the Shikon no Tama. It corrupts the best in every living thing's soul. Even a plant, or dirt, or grass, or air…wait no not air. It doesn't live." She seemed to be talking to herself now.

Inuyasha laughed a bit. "Be quite." she muttered into her shoulder.

"Oops." She leaned her head against his neck and scrunched up her nose. It was hard, saying all those things to him, watching him waver in anger and fighting the urge to kill her. She sighed. Her hands hurt.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm?" she said absently as she rubbed her hands against the grass to sooth the burning sensation in them.

"What you said…about the only one who truly cared for me…what's that mean?" he asked uncharacteristically quiet.

"Oh dear, it's just something of truth. Y'know, not everyone would trust you if I wasn't around or Tastunai." She said absently as she continued rubbing her now fiery hands o the grass "Stupid shard." she muttered.

"Tastuani? What's she got to do with keepin' me under control?" he asked angrily.

"Because, if you killed anyone she'd go ballistic and somehow Naraku would come and rip everyone's dead heads off." She said.

Inuyasha turned to look at the determination in her eyes. He released her and grabbed her hands. "What the hells with your hands?" he asked gruffly.

"They burn!" she squealed.

"You don't have to rub it in the grass!" he yelled at her.

"Shut up, I'll do what I need to." She said stubbornly as she turned her head away in a huff.

He watched her in mild amusement and smiled as her face scrunched into anger then softened as she looked over at him. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"That what?

"That look."

"What look?"

"Stop!" she yelled as she got into his face. "You know…for a hanyou you really do get a humanly annoyance to yourself."

He blushed and moved backward. "Don't call me a human!" he yelled.

"You have it in you." she said.

"Really…" he looked down.

Kagome stood up and dusted her self off. She seemed to hesitate before she said the last part. "Maybe we should seal this conversation with a kiss." She said slyly.

"Wh-what?" he nearly jumped out of his skin.

She pulled at his arm. He stood up slowly and looked into her eyes. They were smirking just like her lips. She reached up, pulled him down to meet her eyes by his hair and lightly pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened. The miko…she was….showing acceptance. Love? Maybe. 

She pulled back; her cheeks blushed as she pushed off his chest and waved. "See ya!" and she ran down the hill. 

He stood there stunned for a while. His lips quivered. "NOOO!!" he cried. She had just kissed him! Kagome, the miko whom was his favorite companion had basically declared something was going on between them that were more then just friends. He fell to his knees. "This was so unlike me…why am I gettin' so…so worked up about it?" he asked himself as he stood again and trudged down the hill after her. "There is something there…although we haven't admitted it yet. There's something there and it's…itchy." He said as she scratched his ears absently.

*--*--*

"Stupid Naraku…why'd he have to go and stun me like that?" Tastunai muttered as her long brown hair in its high ponytail swished behind her back. She looked up at the canopy of tree branches. "This is taking forever. I don't even know where I am." She jumped into a tree and climbed swiftly up the ranches. She pulled the ranches apart slightly so she could over look the forest. There, about a half a mile away, trees were falling left and right. She looked harder and pulled out a throwing star as the thing approached faster.

She jumped to a lower branch and stared. She wasn't in her black clothing anymore but at least the youkai or whatever was approaching wouldn't go easy on her, seeing that she looked more like a man then anything.

"Oi! Kunoichi" it yelled.

She blinked. "You…can tell?" she asked.

"I can smell ya." The youkai stepped out. He had short black hair and a white cloth around his wrists. His Chinese shirt was open and he held a katana like her own which was dripping with blood. 

"Youkai?" she asked the man. He was very handsome, a right smile which showed fanged teeth and bright forest green eyes.

"I am…." He said. He held a short of spear in his hand. No…wait…it was a…harpoon?!"

"What are you doing out here?" she asked suspiciously as she jumped down to stand in front of him.

"I'm lookin' fer someone. A kunoichi, like yerself. Her name is…Tastunai"

Tastunai swallowed. _Shit!_

*--*--*

That night Miroku sat up with the fire. Looking at his hand and frowning. The prayer beads were the only thing sealing off his cursed hand. He had never had to use it yet but…the day will come. He let his hand drop as he looked at the sleeping girls. Kagome, who had Shippo in her arms slept as soundly as ever, like she hadn't just come back to life.

Sango, who was curled up with Kirara had a peaceful look on her face and a tight grasp on her Hiraikutsu. 

Inuyasha was sitting against the wall, Tetsusaiga against his chest. 

And lat was Pyrasuuke, her beautiful violet hair blew in the wind as she stood guard by the door, her elegant clothing of a Chinese noblewoman billowed as well and it seemed nothing would rip her out of her trance of protection.

Tastunai…where could she be?

He stood up and walked toward the door next to Pyrasuuke. He slid the door open more and she let him pass, her eyes glued on the outdoors, her golden halo as well as Kagome's shone brightly as the darkness of night hit the golden rings.

Walking out toward the forest, the monk tried to sense anything that would tell of the beautiful kunoichi's position. The forest, dark and looming, had the presence of her. Her and a youkai. "Where is she?" he walked forward more until her was in the dark shade of the old trees.

"Tastunai?" he heard a rustle from the tree's then a yelp and the sound of something cutting something soft. There was the sound of a splatter against the tree's and then the rumble of tree's falling. Silence came at last.

"That was Tastunai." He muttered.

Pyrasuuke came up behind him, she wore a green yukata. Kagome behind her wearing a blue yukata, her eyes sleepy but the bow and her arrows at the ready. "I heard her scream." She said tiredly.

Inuyasha was already in a tree and Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were behind Kagome all looking like they'd rather be in the warm hut then checking the forest.

He led the way as Pyrasuuke, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed.

*--*--*--*--*

Wow!!! I got a really big scene with Kag-chan and Inu-kun!

Spoiler: next chapter, San/Mir get closer…hint hint

Next chapter:

**Chapter 30: Kazaana**


	30. Chapter 30: Kazaana

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 30: Kazaana**

"Kagura?" 

"Hai?"

"Kohaku?"

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

"Kaede?"

"Hai, Naraku-san."

"Tsuyacon village. Retrieve the jewel shards." He ordered.

"Hai." They all said as they walked out of the castle.

"Tastunai." Naraku looked out the dimmed window. "Where are you?"

*--*--*

"Tastunai?!" Kagome called. "Where are you?!"

"Kagome…-san?" a weak voice asked.

Kagome jumped. Seeing that she was alone because they had split up she was extra jumpy and ready with her bow. "Tastunai?" she bent down to the girl.

Flipping over the kunoichi she saw her state. Tastunai sad a gas through her stomach and legs and a small cut across her cheek.

"What happened to you, Tastunai?" Kagome asked as she shook the kunoichi slightly.

"It was…a youkai…by the name of…." Her hand shook as she reached up for a low branch. She pulled the leaves off it and held them out to Kagome. "…watch out for…a youkai named….Ruumaromaru." she said as she shoved the leaves into Kagome's hands. "Don't…be cocky…he's dangerous."

Kagome nodded silently. 

"Naraku's…kugutsu's are….forming a rebellion. They'll help you…most of the time…if it's against…Naraku's orders."

"Don't talk anymore. Save your strength." Kagome said as she clenched the leaves that cut into her palm.

Tastunai closed her eyes with a smile and started to disappear. "I will be with Naraku-sama."

"Shit." Kagome muttered as she disappeared out of her arms.

She stood up, her palm bleeding lightly. So far she had bandages on her arms, legs, two of her fingers, and now she'll have her palm.

She grabbed onto a tree limb, pulled herself up and proceeded in climbing the branches. She reached the top and started to, slowly, jump from tree top to tree top until she came to one of the others.

*--*--*

"Welcome back, Tastunai." Naraku said as Tastunai floated down through the ceiling. She floated above the ground, blood dripping steadily.

Naraku laughed. What's so funny? 

"Tastunai? Wake." With a swish of his wrist her eyes opened. In her hands, now, was a sort of cocoon ball. It buzzed.

"Take this to Kagome-sama's group. When Miroku's fights open it. The Saimyoushou will do something that will help."

"What?" she spoke.

"You will see.' He said.

Tastunai held the cocoon up, it hovered above her palms. "Hai, Naraku-sama." She said in a trance like voice.

Kagura next to the door listened. "Why doesn't she snap out of the trance, like before?" she whispered.

"Kagura." 

Kagura jumped and turned around to see her older sister, Kanna. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Watching you." She said in her toneless voice. Her white hair blew in the wind. Holding the mirror forward a little she added quietly. "Naraku-sama."

"What about him?" Kagura said just as quietly.

"He is mean…to Tastunai-san." She said. Kagura seemed taken aback. 

"Why do you care?" she asked curiously.

"She is my sister…as are you." With that she turned and walked slowly back down the hall. 

Kagura stood straight and walked the other way. _Tastunai… don't do it…_

*--*--*

"Tastunai just…vanished?" Pyrasuuke cried.

"Yes." Kagome said as they all sat around in the hut. She rubbed her arms unconsciously. "She said that I need to watch my back against a youkai by the name of…. Ruumaromaru."

"Ruumaromaru? Who is he?" Miroku asked.

"One of Naraku's youkai." Inuyasha said.

They all looked at him questioningly. "What?! I could smell him!" he defended himself.

Kagome looked toward the window. "He's powerful, I could tell by her wounds. She said…that she was going to Naraku again and gave me…these leaves for some reason." She said as she held up the razor sharp leaves. 

"Kagome-sama. You've lost so much blood over the course of this journey. Maybe you should rest a while from the fighting?" Miroku said.

"Hai." Kagome said as she set the leaves down. "But how can you rest…when your arm itches like hell?!" she yelled as she started scratching her bandaged Dragon arm.

*--*-*

Kikyo walked through the forest, her bow over her shoulder and her quiver full of arrows or her back. Wearing her miko outfit she marched on. Around her white lights flew toward her as white dragons called shikigami's flew toward her, rounded around her letting go of the orb and flying off again.

She stopped abruptly and fired an arrow. "Who's there?" she said calmly.

"Yo." Kagura stepped out. She held her fan in front of her as she walked slowly toward the miko.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked as she threaded another arrow. 

"I am Kagura." That was all Kagura said. She lifted her fan. "You have something I need. Hand it over." She said as she got her fan in the ready position.

Down, rolling toward her was a blue glowing arrow.

Kagura blinked for a second before she bent slightly to pick it up.

The blue around it surrounded her hand and shocked her.

"How dare you!" Kagura hissed as she lifted her fan again. "Fushin no Mai!" she yelled angrily as blades shot out of her fan.

Kikyo put up a barrier.

"A barrier?" Kagura asked, amused. "Fine then. Ryuushin no Mai!" whirls of wind shot out and spun the miko about. Her shikigami went in and, though many had died, pulled her free of the cutting winds.

"Oh well…" Kagura ripped a piece of cloth off her sleeve and picked up the arrow. The flames ceased showing the now flaming silver words across the shaft. "Ah…This is exactly what is needed for the resurrection."

"What are you doing, Kagura?" Kanna asked as she walked toward her from the darkness.

"I'm getting the ingredients for Tsukai to resurrect--."

"…Myukai?" Kanna finished for her.

Kagura glared at her elder sister. "What do you want, Kanna?"

"I want to help, Kagura." She walked forward, her mirror shining in the darkness. There were three pictures, the dimmed miko's arrow, a slightly dull fang and a sharp fang which had two scribbled names underneath, and prayer beads. "What is this?"

"It's the ingredients." Kanna said as she flipped the mirror over to show Kagura's face once again.

"Myukai, the Goddess of Destruction, is said to come from Saturn. She was sealed away by each of these ancestral people. The owner of the previous fang, the owner of the previous two prayer beads, and the owner of the previous inspiration arrow." Kagura said as she looked into the sky and absently recited her thoughts.

"Hai, Kagura."

"Let's get the rest. Next stop is…the Prayer beads." she said as the prayer beads on Kanna's flipped mirror shone brighter then the other's.

*--*--*

**_Morning…_**

The group proceeded to walk in the North direction because Kagome had said she sensed a jewel shard nearby.

While they walked the ground ahead of them made a sort of barrier of rocks.

"Mytamajune." Pyrasuuke whispered.

"What's that?" Shippo asked.

"It's a sort of enchantment that stops a certain person from passing through. It's a very hard magic." Pyrasuuke explained quietly.

"Miroku-sama, hoshi-sama, Kazaana wielder. Step forth." Said a voice highly familiar.

When the dust cleared, there stood….

*--*--*

"Tastunai got there first!" Kagura cried as she and Kanna jumped off her feather to land a few feet away from their sister.

*--*--*

"Tastunai!" Kagome said as she stepped forward. Inuyasha blocked her way with his sleeve and glared at the kunoichi.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." He said.

"It's a trance, genius." Said Kagura as she stood next to Tastunai. "Miroku…hand over your prayer beads."

Miroku glared at the three sisters as well. "Never."

"Fine then. Ryuushin no Mai!" the whirlwinds swept over the rock wall and attacked the group.

Inuyasha covered Kagome as Sango covered the kitten Kirara and Shippo with her Hiraikutsu. Pyrasuuke had jumped into a tree and was panting for her life as the bottom of her fancy Chinese robe got cut up making her shed it to show her wearing something much similar to what Tastunai wore as a kunoichi only hers was black.

"Ah!!" Miroku cried as the prayer beads were ripped off his arm. "No!!" he cried.

Kagura's attack finished but now an enormous wind was pulling them toward him.

"What…what's going on?! Miroku-sama?!" Kagome called over the winds.

"K-Kazaana?" he asked himself as he tried to stop it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Here!" Tastunai said as she lifted up the cocoon. She threw it toward him gracefully.

It cracked and out flew the Saimyoushou flying toward the winds.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried as they flew into the Kazaana.

"If you wish to stop it…close it up." Tastunai said as she jumped up into the tree's and set off.

Miroku held his hand and with the other one over the hole. The winds stopped. 

Kagura and Kanna watched as did Inuyasha and co while Miroku fell to his knees. "Poison?" 

"She used the… Saimyoushou on him?" Kagura muttered. "It's poisoness….Feh, who cares. Come Kanna." On to her feather they went.

*--*--*

"Miroku. What is this?" Inuyasha asked as he knelt next to the houshi.

Miroku was sweating and holding his hands together as if he would die if he let go, which he probably would but…

"It's…poison." He ground out then fell unconscious.

*--*--*

"Houshi-sama. Are you alright?" Sango looked at his sleeping face. "I hope you don't die."

He started to stir. "Houshi-sama!" Sango leaned forward. His Kazaana hand was bandaged so it wouldn't open and he looked in pain. 

He turned to her and smiled faintly. "Sango…Don't cry…" was all he said before he closed his eyes again.

"Houshi-sama…Houshi-sama wake up. C'mon." she shook his shoulder.

Her eyes widened.

*--*--*

"Ow!"

Shippo looked toward the hut where Sango was watching Miroku. He ran over with a bucket of water and pushed back the door.

"He's better now." Sango said angrily as she dropped her Hiraikutsu next to her. Miroku's hand was twitching from here he had groped her butt.

*--*--*

Uh…yeah…

Next chapter:

**Chapter 31: Betraying Naraku**


	31. Chapter 31: Betraying Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 31: Betraying Naraku**

"Alright…prayer beads…next is…fangs." Kagura looked around. "What's that name?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru." Kanna said as she stared blankly ahead of them as they flew on Kagura's feather.

"Sesshomaru and…Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?! We just passed him!" Kagura yelled. "Hmm…we'll get Sesshomaru's fang first. Where is he?" she asked.

"The Den of the Cursed Youkai Foot." Kanna said as they flew in that direction.

*--*--*

"Tastunai…she betrayed us." Kagome muttered as she wrung out her red hakama and shook it out. She had fallen into a clear marsh and was soaking wet. 

"I told you we shouldn't've trusted her." Inuyasha said absently as he leaned against the trunk of the tree Kagome was sitting in. 

She glared at him and threw a large nut at his head.

"Ow."

She went back to her job determination etched all over her face.

*--*--*

"Miroku still hasn't woken up?" Shippo asked as he sat next to Miroku with a slightly worried looking Sango next to him.

"No…it was poison he said. Those prayer beads were the things that sealed the Kazaana and now that their stolen…he doesn't have much control over them."

"I need….an antidote from…my old master." Miroku whispered between pants.

"No kidding, right? You're telling the truth, right Miroku?" Shippo asked an xiously."

"Yes. He lives in…Rumata hill." He said.

"Rumata…hill?" Sango raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Right…I've never heard of it." 

"Next to Mt. Hukro." He said.

"Never heard of that either." she said.

"Sumara village?"

"Nope."

"Rugsha palace?"

"Iie."

"Uh…Kagome-sama's village?" he asked.

"Yes. That's where we just came from." Sango said as she crossed her arms.

"Three miles…uh…west of it….through the forest and one the other side is…Rumata hill." He said weakly.

"Fine. I'll try and find it….who is this master of yours?" she asked as she stood.

He grabbed onto the bottom of her yukata.

Shippo looked knowingly at the two and skipped out of the hut.

"His name is Mochi." He said.

"Rice…What a stupid name." she said quietly as she puffed up her cheeks. "I'll go and get this…antidote. What's it called?"

"Antidote." He said.

"Simple." She said as she raised her eyebrows.

She walked toward the door. 

"Sango." He called to her.

"Yeah?" she turned.

"Good luck." Then he drifted off again.

Sango's eyes softened. "Thank you, Houshi-sama."

*--*--*

"Here?" Kagura asked skeptically. "Isn't he supposed to be…the youkai lord of the western lands or something like that?" 

"He is going to pass through here." Kanna said as she and Kagura walked through the muddy field. "There." she pointed to a white figure followed by a much shorter figure holding a staff much taller then it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are we doing here anyway?" the smaller figure asked.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura stood before him.

"Move." Was all he said as he stopped.

"Quite the gentlemen aren't you." Kagura said as she lifted her fan.

He lifted his clawed hands and swung. A long green whip like think scratched her across the face.

She closed her eyes for a second. Then, turning to him, she smiled and spoke. "You have something I want." She lifted her fan. "Fushin no Mai!"

The wind blades struck him but the smaller figure stabbed the staff into the ground and a burst of fire shot out of the top.

It burnt all the wind rings. "Try killing Sesshomaru-sama. Better wait a few hundred years." Just then a lone wind ring sliced his arm off.

"Jaken. Stand back." Sesshomaru said in his chilling voice over Jaken's screaming. "What do you want of mine?"

"One of your fangs. Smallest if you wish." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and lifted his claws. In a blink he was in front of her with his now glowing claws inches from her throat. 

"K-Kanna." Kagura whispered.

Kanna stepped between them and a white substance started coming off the lord.

He stopped back and shot a green fume out of his claws. It hit the mirror and absorbed. The mirror shook for a second before the green poison shot back out. 

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by this move and turned around. He flipped something over his shoulder which landed in Kagura's hands. "Come, Jaken." He called to the toad.

"My arm!!" Jaken cried.

Sesshomaru unsheathed the katana at his side and swiped at the youkai toad. 

"Ahh!! Sesshomaru-sama killed me! I'm dead! It's getting dark and…" Jaken opened his eyes and blinked. "My arm…." He moved his arm. It was intact now. "Sesshomaru-sama." His eyes swam with tears as he jumped up after the tai-youkai.

"Jaken. The staff."

"Right, Sesshomaru-sama!" he chased after the staff and ran after Sesshomaru.

*--*--*

Kagura scowled after him but looked at the sharp fang in her palm, literary. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Next is Inuyasha." She turned and her and Kanna jumped onto her feather and flew off.

*--*--*

"Those traders…" Naraku scowled as he sat in the room of the castle.

"They've betrayed you?" Tastunai asked as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"They have." He said angrily. "Just as you did. Get out of her now!"

"Fine. I'm going to Tsukai then."

"And why would you do that?"

"I need to ask her something." Was all she said before she walked out of the room.

Naraku looked after her long brown hair. He sighed. "Tastunai…sorry."

He turned back to the window. "We need another betrayal in that group." He looked down at his hands. "Tsukai." 

Just as he called Tsukai walked in. "Yes, Naraku-sama."

"Let' have a little fun with Houshi-sama.": he said with a smirk. "Go to your sister…then come back and we will discuss." 

"Hai, Naraku-sama." She said as she bowed and walked back out of the room. 

*--*--*

Sango flew on Kirara looking around. "There's Kagome-chan's village. Okay…the forest. Over it, Kirara." She pointed the neko-youkai ahead.

They flew over the forest.

"Its west, remember?" 

Sango screamed and swung Hiraikutsu.

Shippo cried and scrambled down Kirara's tail.

"Shippo." She said as she lowered Hiraikutsu back onto her back and looked at the frightened Kitsune-youkai.

"What were you saying about west?" Sango asked.

"You're going south." Shippo pointed toward the forest a few miles away.

"Ahh!! I have a horrible sense of direction!" Sango cried uncharacteristically.

"Wasn't Kirara flying? It's her fault." Shippo said.

Kirara growled and turned toward the west. She was blushing which is really odd for a cat.

Just something flew at them wrapping around Sango's wrist and pulling her off Kirara's back.

"Sango!" Shippo cried as he pulled out a leaf and changed to a pink balloon think. He caught her and Sango clawed on his back as the chain around her wrist tried to pull her down. It seemed to deflate Shippo as they both plummeted to the ground in the middle of the forest.

*--*--*

"AHHH! HELP ME SOMEONE!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome dropped her hakama and fell out of the tree to land on her butt. "Owchie…." she shook her head to clear the ringing and launched herself at Inuyasha almost knocking him into the tree he was walking over to.

"Ow! What do you want now?!" he yelled.

"Did you hear that? Someone needs help." she said.

He looked at her, then downward.

He blushed as did Kagome and they both looked away.

"C'mon. I don't have an extra…other then a yukata…but that's not the point! Let's check it out!" she cried as she pulled at his red haori. She only had her white haori on and it came about a foot above her knees.

*--*--*

The black-haired girl ran through the forest her arm bleeding slightly and her legs cut up all over.

"Don't run girl!" a voice called after her.

"Leave me be, Ruumomaru!" she cried.

*--*--*

"Look there!" Kagome pointed as she rested on Inuyasha's back.

He jumped down a few feet away from the running girl and the youkai behind her.

Ruumomaru threw him katana at her and it severed her arm completely

She cried out and fell to the ground rolling and crashing up against a tree where she scrunched up in pain and looked at her arm a few feet away. "Bastard." Was her last word before she fainted.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and went over to her. She checked her pulse and tears shimmered in her eyes. "Dead."

"Ah…the great hanyou, Inuyasha. Your making quite a name for yourself, hangin' 'round with human's. A miko none the  less." Ruumomaru said.

"Are you…Ruumomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I am, Miko-sama." He said as she bowed, his ponytail falling over his head. "And I've come to fulfill my duties as a detachment of Naraku." 

"A…detachment…" Kagome started.

"Of Naraku?" Inuyasha finished angrily.

"Yes…that one that killed your beloved mother. Inuyasha. The son of the great Inu-taishou. Although they weren't very lucky in having a tai-youkai, a hanyou is good enough."

"Bastard! He killed my mother?!" Inuyasha yelled as he flexed his claws angrily and stepped forward.

Kagome looked up at his pain stricken and angry face.

"He did. More or less it was much easier then attacking with his bare hands. He went out in the form of her husband and…snap-crack-pop she's dead. But enough about him…" Ruumomaru was in his face in a flash. "Let's talk about us…"

"Get away!" Inuyasha swiped at him with his claws.

The handsome Ruumomaru jumped and landed next Kagome who was digging a hole to bury the girl.

"Hey…I think…if I win…I'll take your woman." he said as he tilted her face up.

Kagome spit at his face. "Playboy. Don't touch me!" she yelled as she squirmed.

"She's very very…beautiful. Now I know why Naraku is in love with her."

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and swung.

"I need clothes." Kagome whispered as she looked around. She spotted a pack on the woman's back. Praying as she pulled the pack off and pulled out a pink and green yukata. "Perfect." She inched away and changed.

She came out clad in the yukata and her bow over her shoulder with her quiver of arrows in her hand. "Do it, Inuyasha." she whispered before dragging the girl and her arm away from the battle.

*--*--*

"Where is that Inuyasha?" Kagura looked around at the ground below. "Where should we look?"

"Over there." Kanna pointed to the forest next to Kagome's village.

"I don't sense him." Kagura said as she looked hard.

"Kohaku." Kanna said. His face reflected in the mirror. His blank eyes, his black ponytail, his grey haori and his pale skin. He had a blank frown on his face and a chin on form of his face.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"Naraku-sama need's him." Kanna said.

"We aren't listening to him anymore, remember?! We're looking for Myukai." Kagura snapped at her.

"He will help. He will kill the youkai taijiya and the neko-youkai." Kanna said.

"Fine. If Kohaku will help then we'll got here." Kagura sighed as she sat back down on the feather. "Why hasn't Naraku tried to bring us back yet?"

Kanna kept quiet.

*--*--*--*--*

Well….This is wonderful! I got it to the point I always wanted!

I'm also open for suggestions but…I already have the ending planned out and I know now that there is totally going ot be a sequel. This is amazing is it not? The story is progressing just as well because if it wasn't I think I would have a break down. Anyway…I think there will be a series of sequels and extra's…yeah!!

Next chapter:

**Special: Myukai's resurrection**

**Summery: **The Inuyasha crew all have their own youkai to confront, Sango and Shippo Kohaku, Inuyasha Ruumomaru, Kagome crazed corpses, Naraku his love for Tastunai, Tastunai's controlment flicking on and off, Sesshomaru with a little girl,  and Miroku with his poison. Plus Kagura and Kanna finally get one of Inuyasha's fallen fangs. What is this Myukai and what is her nature? On a special side story! Myukai The Goddess of Destruction!****


	32. Special: Myukai’s Resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**Special: Myukai's Resurrection**

The wind blew and the dirt twirled around Kagome as she worked hard to dig out a hole large enough to bury the dead woman. "No need…taking you to a cemetery…we don't…know where…your from." she panted as she looked at her broken nails and dirk covered yukata. "Ruumomaru…Inuyasha…kill him." Her cheeks flushed.

_"Hey…I think…if I win…I'll take your woman." he said as he tilted her face up._

_"She's very very…beautiful. Now I know why Naraku is in love with her."_

Kagome shivered. She turned toward where she had left the girl. She was gone.

"Huh?" she looked around but something pushed her into the hole she had just dug throwing a heavy rock in that knocked her out.

*--*--*

Sango and Shippo landed with a thud against a tree trunk.

Sango was the first to rise and pull Hiraikotsu off her back. "Who did that?!" he yelled into the darkness of the forest.

"It's been a long time…Sango…" said a familiar voice as a short form stepped out.

Sango and Shippo gasped. "Kohaku?" Sango asked happily. She dropped Hiraikotsu and ran forward. She reached out to hug him but he swung his katana cutting her across the arm. Her arm dripped lightly. "Kohaku…no…what Kagome-chan said…it can't be true."

Kohaku sneered as he swung his bone thing (I don't remember what it was called…of well) and sliced her across the cheek making her fly into a nearby tree.

"Sango!" Shippo ran to her side as did a now landing Kirara.

Sango waved them away as she shakily rose to her feet. "Why? Kohaku…why?" she asked.

"Naraku saved him when youkai attacked the village. Kagome wasn't there to protect it and so it left the little kiddies to get killed." Kagura said from behind her.

Sango, Shippo and Kirara turned to Kagura. "Kohaku…come with us."

Kohaku stared at her blankly.

Kagura snapped her fan closed and walked over to him, Kanna followed and stopped behind Sango and Shippo who where watching Kohaku and Kagura intently.

"I'm sick of people disobeying me. Come." She grabbed his arm. Sango's katana sliced through the top of her wrist and slammed into the tree behind them.

"Don't touch him." Sango growled as she stood and lifted Hiraikotsu into the ready position. _Sorry, Houshi-sama, _she thought sadly_, I can't get Antidote yet._

"You wench!" Kagura yelled as she opened her fan. "Fushin no Mai!" the wind blades aimed for Sango.

She put up Hiraikotsu to shield herself, the kitsune and the neko-youkai from the attacks.

"Prissy little thing, using that hunk-a-bone." Kagura ground out. "I'm tired of playing around!" she flung her fan three times and an innumerable multitude of wind blades were so powerful it knocked Hiraikotsu and the people behind it to smash through a couple of trees.

"Come Kohaku." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto her feather. Kanna followed and they flew off.

"Ko-Kohaku!" Sango jumped up and tried to follow but her injured legs made her collapse with tears flying from her eyes.

*--*--*

When Kagome came to she was having way too much trouble breathing. She opened her eyes to meet dirt, and it was heavy. She tried to squirm but felt like her arms were covered in knives, swords, and needles (specific, ain't we?).

_What the hell_, she thought. She opened her mouth to scream but instead got a mouthful of dirt.

_I'm…I'm buried…alive?!_

*--*--*

"Very interesting Inuyasha. Your rage for a human is very…unnerving." Ruumomaru seemed to get annoyed as Inuyasha growled. "You…being a hanyou angers me. Someone as strong as you…I would expect to be a tai-youkai…but this…is disgusting. I'll destroy you before you burn my eyes any longer!" he unsheathed his katana which he seemed to have an endless supply of on him back and at his side. "I am also known as the 'Sword King'…Naraku's combatic skills are all formed into…me." He said.

"What's with the pauses? Is it his slower side in you too?" Inuyasha asked cockily as he got in a ready stance, Tetsusaiga slightly glowing with his anger.

_"To use Tetsusaiga's true power…is to want to protect humans. If you love humans and wish them not to be harmed then Tetsusaiga's true power will be yours." Toutosai said._

_"Protect human's, huh? They're a pain in the neck. Wouldn't it be better to be rid of them all in a swipe?" Inuyasha asked cockily._

_"If you think that way…I'll prepare a grave for you." Toutosai poked the fire with a stick and looked up at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. "For a hanyou you think much like a tai-youkai."_

_"Shut up, old man." He grabbed Toutosai's collar. "Tell me how to use Tetsusaiga! Kagome's in trouble and she needs me."_

_"I have already told you…Inuyasha."_

_"Jerk." Inuyasha stood and threaded the sheathed Tetsusaiga through his belt and walked out of the cave. He stopped outside and looked down at the katana_. I gotta love…,_ he thought, _those weak humans? That ain't hard. I already do.__

"For a hanyou…you have quite the smart mouth." Ruumomaru brought him out of his reminiscing.

"For a pretty boy you don't have much brain's." Inuyasha countered.

"Quit the insults! Fight now!" Ruumomaru ran forward with his amazing speed. "It angers me…seeing the man I so admired for his feats…being a lowly hanyou."

"I had a secret admirer? I'm not into…lovesick weirdoes!" he pushed the youkai backward as he flung him into the tree. 

"Lo-lovesick?!" Ruumomaru yelled. Oho, he's angry!

Inuyasha smirked. _I hope Kagome's safe_, he thought in a realm that didn't reflect upon his smirking face, sadness, worry, and fear was in this realm which he almost never touched upon during a battle.

*--*--*

Kagome squirmed and felt the various lades cut through the bandage on her Dark Dragon arm.

"Shid _shit_ (Quite a potty mouth she has.)!" she said through the dirt.

She kicked a foot up and started to panic as the hard earth made no movement to break. She squirmed some more until the flesh that the knives had been puncturing broke and the hole she was lying in smelt of blood (and it was a lot seeing that there were like thirty to forty blades on each limb. I'm evil to Kag-chan, ain't I? She heals.). Her arm flared with dark youki and the dark dragon floated just above her filling the hole with dark light.

The Dragon seemed to look at her then up at the wall of dirt that was her imprisonment.

It latched on and blasted the wall several times before there was a light crack of light filtering throu8gh.

Good thing it was morning, thought Kagome as she struggled to get up and look out. With her lightly bleeding arms she scratched at the hole and tried to make it bigger. She pulled herself out and landed on her stomach, seething at the cuts she had.

"Inuyasha…" she cried as tears brimmed. "I never wanna get buried again."

"Kagome-sama…"

She looked up. There stood the girl without the arm. She picked it up and attached it, flexing now growing claws.

Kagome's eyes widened as the girl swiped at her. She closed her eyes and heard blood splatter. Looking up she saw the familiar purple robes of a certain houshi.

"H-Houshi-sama…Miroku-sama?" she scratched at the ground and pulled herself up.

He fell to the ground clutching his arm. "Kagome-sama, I'm glad I got here in time."

"No…don't move. The poison." She said as she looked at his state.

"Kagome-sama…I kill!" the girl swiped at her but Kagome ducked getting a few of her hairs trimmed.

"Let's get out of her, Miroku-sama" she said as she stood and pulled him up.

"Kagome-sama!" the girl called.

Kagome stumbled out of the clearing into the dark forest with Miroku on her shoulder. She was clinging to the passing tree trunks with her bad arm as the dark dragon lit the way.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" the tree's behind her collapsed. Kagome winced as she heard them fall but kept her steady pace with Miroku. 

"We…gotta find…Inuyasha." She panted to the black dragon.

It surged upward tugging at her arm slightly painfully. It came back down and continued leading the way.

"Kagome –sama." The girl whispered in her ear.

Kagome stopped dead still. There was a corpse whispering in her ear…what would you do?!

*--*--*

"There's Inuyasha." Kanna pointed to the very involved battle below.

Kagura nodded and quietly jumped down landing in a tree a ways away.

*--*--*

Ruumomaru punched Inuyasha across the cheek, knocking out a few teeth. 

"Damn. I'm like a…war survivor or somethin'." Inuyasha muttered as she rubbed his cheek (I would say hockey player but they don't have that in Sengoku Jidai.).

"Quit talkin'! Fight me!" Ruumomaru yelled as he swung down at Inuyasha, planting the tip of his blade into the ground and making it collapse underneath them.

Inuyasha had jumped up and floated feet above.

*--*--*

Kagura looked to see the fallen fangs and jumped down quickly, picking them up, then jumped back onto the feather where they flew off.

"Where do we go?" she panted as she dropped the fang into the pouch they kept the items in.

"The Castle of Destruction." Kanna said.

"What an original name." Kagura said sarcastically.

*--*--*

Kagura and Kanna threw the items into the dark swamp. It bubbled and surged.

Kanna's mirror shook as the same white substance they had tried to take from Sesshomaru entered. "The mirror is full."

"What?" Kagura looked at her, shocked.

Kohaku jumped into the swap and disappeared.

"Wait!" Kagura followed white Kanna followed after the both of them.

They landed in a dark hallway.

Kagura looked around. All she could see was the glow of Kanna's mirror and the shard in Kohaku's back.

She lifted her fan instinctively at the sound of movement. "Where are we, Kanna?" she looked at where she saw the mirror. "Kanna?" she reached out to touch her sisters' shoulder which the white substance shot out and lit up the hallway revealing a woman standing behind Kanna, covering her mouth and holding the mirror with her other her hand. She smiled, showing slightly fanged teeth. "Welcome…to the Swamp of Darkness. My Castle of Destruction. Yume no Tama!"

The whole castle lit up showing it to be an Ancient Chinese palace, many colorful walls painted with dragons and running maidens.

"I am Myukai. The Goddess of Destruction." She stepped out showing her to be wearing the clothing of a Chinese noblewoman.

"You're…Pyrasuuke?" Kagura asked as she recognized her face.

"I am…I'll need to thank Kagome-san for my halo." she pointed to the golden ring over her head. "My resurrection is not complete. I am still not fit to walk the planet. Bring me back and I'll grant your just reward."

Kagura lifted her fan. "Kanna." Kanna stepped next to her sister. "I don't think we'll need to resurrect you. How bout we take your soul and have your power instead?" Kagura snapped her fan shut.

Kanna's mirror stared to suck up the same white substance which was now known to be her soul. 

Pyrasuuke grasped her heart as she fell to her knees, her eyes glazed over. "How mean." She cried as she started to fade. "I will…make you!" she yelled as she reached out a hand and a blast of what looked like air hit Kanna opening small cut's all over her body. 

Kanna dropped her mirror and crashed into the wall.

"Kanna! Bitch." Kagura turned back to the Goddess. "Fine. We'll do it…bring you back as we first intended." 

"Good." Myukai smiled as she stood and floated a few inches above the ground. "Kagome-sama, deception…ain't it lovely."

*--*--*

Kirara flew over the forest with the tired bunch on her back. It was quite a mess but Sango had insisted they keep moving to get Antidote from Mochi-sama.

Kirara finally landed at the hill Miroku had labeled…Sango had forgotten the name after the fight.

She slid off Kirara's back with a sleeping Shippo on Kirara's back as well. She shrunk in the fire cloud thing with Shippo still on her back and trotted after the taijiya.

"Hello?! Mochi-sama?!" Sango called through the dusty hut. "Maybe he left?" she looked around.

"Is there…someone here?" a raspy and old voice asked.

"Yes Are you Mochi-sama?!" she asked as she gripped Hiraikotsu's strap tightly.

"I am…why?" an old man stepped out clad in monks robes.

"I need and antidote called…Antidote." she said with a light blush creeping over her cheeks. What a stupid name!

"For Miroku-danna?" he asked as his voice seemed to grow younger. There stood a tanuki. "I am more known as…Hachi….and I'm not quite Miroku-danna's master if that's what he's been telling people."

"Tanuki?" Sango sighed.

*--*--*

Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga as his hand burnt. Ruumomaru had sliced at his fingers, making them hurt like the dickens!

He stood a few feet away from Tetsusaiga. His fingers were bleeding but right now he had to focus on the 'lovesick admirer'.

"Inuyasha! Keep it up! I haven't finished my mission yet!" Ruumomaru was getting tired.

Inuyasha was about to run forward when hands latched onto his sleeves and a blue electric shock ran through his body, burning his flesh.

He flew forward, smacking into a tree and almost knocking it down.  When he stood again his sleeves were ripped and his hair singed.

There was no one there.

He turned ck to Ruumomaru who was staring with a highly confused look on his face.

"Was that…a corpse?" he asked.

"I didn't see it!" Inuyasha yelled.

*--*--*

"Kagome-sama…run." Miroku muttered as the corpse latched her slimy hands around Kagome's neck.

"I…can't leave you with them. You…run." She said as the corpse tightened her grip.

Miroku stood wearily.

"Go!" Kagome cried.

Miroku turned and started to run. "I gotta…find Inuyasha…" he panted as he clutched his wound and Kazaana arm.

*--*--*

The corpse squeezed hard. Kagome couldn't breathe now. It was getting very very blurry now. She reached with a shaky hand for her ow and pulled it off her shoulder pushing the opposite end into the corpse's stomach, hard.

The girl dropped Kagome and Kagome fell to her feet. She scrambled up and started running but was jumped by more corpses. "Let me go!" she yelled as she swiped at them with her bow.

"I have no choice. Their the undead." She threaded and arrow and shot it, forcing her miko powers into the arrow and aiming at the girl with the once cut off arm.

She aimed at the other corpses but the all winded her and…she blacked out…again.

*--*--*

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

He saw it. The silver haired hanyou fighting with a youkai.

"Inuyasha!" he stumbled into the clearing where they were fighting.

"M-Miroku?" Inuyasha kicked the youkai knocking him into a tree and temporarily unconscious.

He walked over to Miroku. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome-sama…was buried alive…and corpses are trying to…choke her." He whispered.

"What?!"

"They have her."

"I can't stop this fight though."

"She told me to run. She had it under control but…her arm…the dragon came out again and…she's in deeper danger then…ever…they're the undead."

*--*--*

"Here is Antidote. Just feed this to Miroku-danna and in a few days his hand will heal." Hachi handed Sango a jar filled with a green liquid.

"Thank you." she bowed and went on her way out of the dusty hut.

Kirara mewed and transformed. Shippo was still sleeping and his wounds weren't too serious although he did have a few bleeding gashes on his legs.

Sango jumped on Kirara's back and they flew off.

*--*--*

Tastunai trudged through the forest, clutching her head. "Why…am I blacking out all the time?" she asked herself. The trance had worn off already.

There was a high-pitched screech and she was under the trance again turning and heading the direction she was coming from.

*--*--*

"Pyrasuuke, she's the Goddess of Destruction…" Kohaku muttered.

"This is not a very time worthy thing. That brat…she's just a stuck up snob who wants to be able to walk the Earth." Kagura grumbled. "I'm one for death but this…is ridiculous." 

"Incoming." Kanna said.

There was a blast and the trees around them burst into flames.

Kagura stood. "Feh, they're just low life human's." She lifted her fan and flicked it making a swirl of wind fly across the floor, knocking the tree's over.

"Look at the babe! She's strong too." Said the thieves as they stepped out.

"Don't mess with me! I'm not in a great mood!" she yelled as she lifted her fan and flung it hard making the thieves crash into the tree's hard.

They landed on the ground with a thump. They were still alive.

"C'mon baby!"

"Shut up" she yelled as she lifted her fan. Kanna was in front of her.

"Kanna?"

The mirror shone and their souls floated into her mirror making them fall limp.

"I'll finish them. Low lives." Kagura said. "Fushin no Mai!" the blades cut up the thieves bodies and some trees.

"Let's get out of here." She said as she pulled her feather out of her hair and they all jumped onto it.

*--*--*

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara landed in the village. Sango jumped off Kirara and ran for the hut Miroku was in.

"Houshi….-sama?" she looked around.

"What is it Sango?" Shippo had woken up on the trip back.

"He's…he's not there" Sango cried. "Kirara find him!" she jumped back on and they flew off again.

*--*--*

The laughing…it was blaring in her ears. "Kagome-san…how does it feel?"

"Get away!" Kagome yelled as she flung her bow slicing through the woman. She was behind her now. 

"I can take anything….my hand…they can blow you to pieces." She grabbed her shoulder. It burst.

Kagome's arm was gone. She fell to the ground.

"When I like things…I keep them…when I love them…I destroy them." She grabbed Kagome's neck, and…

"AHHH!" Kagome sat up. She looked around. She was lying on a hard thing. "Where am I?" she whispered.

She looked around. "Underground…again?" She looked up. The walls were dirt but it wasn't like before. They're were channels of tunnels leading every where and in a deep hole in the wall of each tunnel was a body.

Kagome shook with fear. "I'm…in a cemetery?" she asked herself.

She scrunched up into a ball. "Let this nightmare be over! INUYASHA!" she cried.

*--*--*--*

100+ I'm so very happy!!!!

I can't tell yall how excited I was when I saw those three digits! Thank you so so much!!! This is the…happiest I've…ever felt….

Next:

**Special: The Beginning of an Endless Nightmare**

**Summery: **Kagome, trapped under ground with corpses, Inuyasha trying to find her while he gut's Ruumomaru while he's unconscious, Sango searching vainly for Miroku, Shippo's fighting with ghosts of the past, Tastunai into Death, Kagura is pissed, Kanna's bored, Kohaku's tired, Pyrasuuke/Myukai is playing mind games with Kagome, it's a loop of never ending nightmares as the dead start t live and destroy the only people who know what's going on. Next time! Goddess of Destruction's Nightmare Ghosts!


	33. Special: The Beginning of an Endless Nig

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

A/N: I know this say's special but it connects with the story…as you can see. Myukai is somethin' I made up but her minion's are going to be Greek gods. Oops. Anyway, this doesn't have anythin' t'do wit Naraku although they mention him he's not in this special. This special is more like a movie, like Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (I love it! I bought it off EBay!) then the actual stories and it'll be about three to five chapters long. Kay? When it's finished it'll settle down and go to more tranquility then violence!! Bwahahaha! Jk! Anyway, on wit da story, peace!

**Special: The Beginning of an Endless Nightmare**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the forest.

"We where here." Miroku said as he pointed to the hole Kagome had pulled herself out of. There was blood all over it.

Inuyasha jumped down and landed. "They dragged her." He followed the blood stains from her wounds that didn't quite heal. Her bow and quiver lay in a heap on the way as the followed the trail. They were now in a graveyard….in the middle of the forest (I can't stay serious!!!). Like…who puts a graveyard where no one can see it? Dummies…ANYWAY!

The two men looked around. "Where could she be?" Inuyasha muttered.

*--*--*

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried as she ran through the forest at breakneck speed. She stopped and almost crashed into a tree. "Houshi-sama….where could you be?" she whispered.

The forest was dark. Looming. Sinister. She felt someone watching but knew there wasn't anyone there. She stopped her twisting head to snap it in the direct of….a BUNNY!

She screamed as she hopped toward her.

"St-stay away." She walked backward. "R...rabid bunnies…their coming!" she cried as she ran.

*--*--*

"Hm….What do we do with this girl?" Myukai muttered to herself as she watched Sango run from the hoard of invisible bunnies through the bowl of water. "Hmm….let's see. Rabid bunnies let's make your dream's come true my dear."

She kissed her finger and dipped it into the water. The water turned black at her touch and swirled. It showed a bunny with red eye's fangs and a foaming mouth (you probably don't know how much fun I'm having with this. I know it was supposed to be dark but…Sango has to have a fear of…something other then her brother dying!)

She lifted the bowl up; the water seemed to have frozen around her finger. She threw it. It broke against the wall and out floated the rabid bunny.

She motioned it toward her, a pink bubble formed around it and it floated obediently toward her. The faint pink glow showed on her face as she smiled at the rabid bunny sweetly. "Deception…my favorite game." She said as she flung the bunny in a blind direction, the bubble popped and the bunny was gone.

*--*--*

Kagome sat rocking back and forth. "This is just a stupid nightmare. It'll be over before you know it…not…This is so reality! Gotta get out of here!" she jumped up and punched the ceiling above. It crumbled but nothing major. "Darn it…" she looked at her arm. It was uncovered and…yeah…dragon like (somehow I always find the 'yeah' in a supposed to be depressing story.) tattoo thing. "Nice time to sleep, useless.

It roared out and bit onto her finger.

"Owchie! Okay! Sorry." She kissed her finger and looked around. The dragon rubbed against her side and sniffed at basically all her scrapes. "Dead people are here….this is depressing. I hope I don't die…never mind. I can't die unless…" she stopped. There was the creaking of a door being opened.

She stopped dead still and held her breath. The dragon was painfully wrapped around her arm and looking alert.

The door that had opened slammed and there were light footstep's coming closer.

Kagome looked around frantically. All she saw was the bone of an arm and a shovel….wait…a shovel! Know 'wm out!

She all but dove at it and banged her head against one of the slabs where a dead person lay.

She held the shovel with shaking hands. _I can't protect myself without my bow but I could smack the hell outta this…thing_, she swallowed.

The footsteps came closer and there was the sound of something being dragged.

She backed up against the dirt wall and shook in fear. Her dragon shook as well, useless.

The footstep's came to an abrupt stop. The door covering one of the channel's of tunnel's turned and something was thrown in….a body….slimy and old and rotten, and dead, and all that nice stuff when a body is undug and dragged halfway across the world…well….wherever it came from.

The thing that was dragging it stepped a foot up and walked smack into the wall next to the door frame.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Who the hell_, she thought, _can't walk straight other then me?_

"Damn…my nose is broken." The voice grunted. "Myukai's gunna kill me for breaking this nose."

It was a man's voice. Very young and sounded not to bright. 

She stepped to the side a little, shifting her weight off her bleeding ankles. 

"This is the worst job I've ever done. Stupid Myukai." He muttered as he threw the body onto an empty slab and turned to leave, only to trip over Kagome's foot.

She winced and jumped onto a slab. The little light they had showed that he was a young man or more like half man…. "What the hell are you?!" she screamed as she pressed herself against the wall.

"How dare you." He growled as she clambered up to the slab she was on. 

She jumped off.

He jumped off.

She jumped on.

He jumped on.

She jumped off.

He jumped off.

She jumped on…yeah…they did that stuff.

"Stop following me!" she yelled.

"Stop following me!" he yelled.

"Stop following me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Kagome clenched the shovel so hard the wooden handle broke splintering her hands.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kagome." She said simply.

"_The_ Kagome?! The Shikon no Tama miko?!" he cried.

"Y-Yeah." She stepped back and slipped off the slab. "We're both blubbering idiot's when it comes to walking, aren't we?" she laughed.

He laughed along with her.

"What are you exactly?" she asked when they were done.

 "=I'm not half the man I used to be…get it?!" he started cracking up.

Kagome sweat dropped and looked at him as he rolled around, his horse leg's all over.

"No…really…I'm a Centaur." He said.

"Oh…one of thems." She said as she looked somewhere other then the big gap in his teeth.

*--*--*

"Where is she?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha! I'll kill you!" 

Inuyasha was tackled to the ground. "What the…what the hell are you doing, lovesick weirdo?" Inuyasha yelled as he squirmed under Ruumomaru.  
"We fight!" he yelled.

"Your getting' blood all over me!: he yelled.

"He's asleep." Miokeu said.

*--*--*

Sango stopped running form the bunnies. Pantingly she looked around (Pantingly?). "No…bunnies." She muttered.

"Ow!" she cried as she felt something bite into her leg.

She looked down. "Ah!!! Rabid Bunnies!" she yelled as she shook off the foaming bunny and poised Hiraikotsu above her head, ready to smash.

The bunny grew into the height of a human and growled at her.

"Houshi-sama! Help me!" she cried.

*--*--*

Shippo walked through the forest. "Sango? Kirara?" he whispered.

"Shippo….Shippo-chan…." A voice howled in his ear.

He froze and shook with fear. Slowly turning around he was greeted by a face. He screamed and jumped backward. 

"Fa-father?" eh stammered as she saw who it was. "Daddy!" he ran to his father and jumped toward him but was seized by his tail and hung upside-down. 

"Shippo….." the voice taunted.

"Daddy….what are you doing?" Shippo asked quietly.

*--*--*

"Ah….the youkai taijiya is dealing with the rabbit….the kitsune is with his father….now…where is Kagome-san?" Myukai said as she looked into the new bowl of water. "Ah….with my Centaur. What are they doing?" she looked closer. "Well…this will have to stop." She dropped a grain of rice into the bowl, chanted something in a weird language and the rice shot out with the water in tow. It made a loose ring around her body and floated there. She pointed it toward the wall. It opened and the rice and water smashed into it, disappearing (I think of the weirdest things…)

She looked back into the bowl which now had water in it yet again and smiled. The rice was doing its job by wrapping around the Centaur and dragging him away.

*--*--*

"I'm alone again…" Kagome muttered. "Now back to work."

She looked down at her dragon who seemed to have fallen asleep against her arm.

She pointed it up to the ceiling and it woke instantly.

"Kiss of the Dark Dragon!" she yelled as it flared up and smacked its whole head into the ceiling. The miasma in its teeth, and mouth, and fangs and such melted the dirt.

Kagome climbed up the tallest slab and reached out, her arm feeling like it was on fire she used her un-dragon arm to pull herself out.

She flopped down against a gravestone and panted.

*--*--*

"Houshi-sama!" Miroku looked around.

"That was Sango." He muttered as he started limping off in the direction of the scream.

"Wait! Help me!" Inuyasha cried.

Miroku was gone.

"Kiss of the Dark Dragon!" he heard.

The ground a few feet away from him burst and out Kagome's dark dragon flew with Kagome's arm in tow.

Her body flopped against a gravestone. She had a bunch of bruises all over her body.

"Kagome." Inuyasha dragged himself over to her. He looked at her face, it too had cut's all over it. "Are you alive?" he asked.

"I…hope I am." She whispered back.

He looked up at her halo. IT was as clean as ever. "Your fine." He smiled then growled at Ruumomaru who was still sleeping on his back.

"Got a…problem there?" Kagome smiled without opening her eyes.

"He just kinda fell asleep." Inuyasha jumped up and the youkai rolled off. "He's not bad." He said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "Hey, Kagome!" he whispered loudly.

She was asleep wit a smile on her face.

He smiled at her smile and they were all smiling like smiling people do when they smile….wow….

He lightly and gently pulled her onto his back and jumped into the tree's. 

*--*--*

"Let's have them come to us…" Myukai said as she watched Inuyasha run through the forest.

"You're not worth our time." Came Kagura's voice from behind her.

Myukai whipped around.

Kagura was in a red and blue kimono and her fan shook angrily next ot her face. There were dead bodies all over the floor. She waved her fan and the bodies rose gliding toward the goddess.

"What are you doing?!" Myukai walked backward away from the advancing men. 

"I'm doing something I should've done when I saw your skimpy face and heard that oh so familiar voice." Kagura said as he snapped her fan shut. The bodies burst with blood. 

"I know how much you love blood so…how's 'bout your own." The blood seemed to eat away at the goddess's flesh.

"How…how dare you!" Myukai yelled as he swatted away the blood.

"I'm sick and tired of babysitting you!" Kagura yelled. "Ryuushin no Mai!" the bodies were swept into the tornadoes and the blood splattered the walls and everything.

"I'll be seeing you around." Kagura turned and the winds stopped leaving only chunks of bodies once human and blood staining the floor.

Myukai growled baring her fanged teeth. "You will pay." she turned back to the barrier…ed…bowl. "Tastunai…." She looked in. "Naraku's favorite." She looked in. Tastunai was blooding all over, her body in shambles, her face twisted in determination; her arm's twisted every which way. "she will be dead in a minute."

*--*--*

Tastunai dragged her worn out kunoichi body through the field. It was hard to walk without holding onto something. She had left a trail to her body but she didn't care. Something would kill her anyway if not her own body. 

Her vision blurred. The grass now seemed to be against her as well and was stabbing the hell out of her legs. She couldn't stand it any longer. Relaxing her body she closed her eyes and her body finally had the rest it needed…again…'cause she'd died already.

**_*Flashback*_**

"You wish me to bring back the body of this woman? This kunoichi?" Urusue asked.

"I do." Naraku said as he handed the old mononoke the jar filled with the remains of the deceased kunoichi.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Kikyo yelled from behind him. She was being held captive by two youkai who were biting mercilessly into her arms. She ignored them. "You mustn't bring her back!" she cried.

"Be quite. I will ring back the woman I need." He said.

"This shall be done." Ususue said as she walked back into her cave.

**_About two hours later…_**

"This is odd…." Urusue said as she walked out. 

"What?"

"Her soul has been….held captive." She glared at Kikyo. "Hand it over, miko." she said as she walked over to the struggling miko.

"Never!" Kikyo spat out as she squirmed some more.

"Don't you ever stop moving?" the mononoke slapped her hard and pried the miko's hands apart. A blue/white orb floated out and landed in Urusue's hands. "Come out now, dead!" she called.

Out…slowly walked the kunoichi. She as clad in a black ninja uniform without the usual white sarashi type thing around her feet, she was bare foot just to tell you.

"Ah…you look just fine in the attire of a ninja. I could not find the kunoichi's so I could not give you the proper uniform." She walked over to the emotionless brown-haired girl. Her hair blew in the wind.

The soul escaped Urusue's grasp and flew into the kunoichi's body making her jerk backward.

"She's back! The great kunoichi Tastunai! She's back!" Naraku cried happily.

**_*End Flashback*_**

*--*--*

"Where is this?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. 

"It's very uncomfortable." Kagome said in a weak voice.

"Yeah. It's eerie." He said as he looked around. It was a dark field filled with black grass and a white sky. The village around them was black and white as well. The only color there was the fire covering the shrine.

"This is…my village." Inuyasha said.

"Your village?" Kagome asked. She looked at his face. It was covered with horror. "Why….is it all black and white! It's hurting my eye's!" she cried.

He smiled. She could always make him smile. 

"Let's go check it out." She said.

"Okay."

*--*--*--*--*

Was that good? I don't know…

Anyway….

Next:

**Special: The ****Castle**** of ****Myukai******


	34. Special: The Castle of Myukai

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

A/N: The end is coming near…sort of….there'll be about two more chapters to do. Just to tell yall…Naraku doesn't get killed in this story yet. There will be a sequel and I have the ending all figured out already! Can't wait!!! So…there'll be this chapter of the special 1 chapter for the ending and 1 chapter for the epilogue so…there's actually three chapters if you count this one. Also I warn you that…I'm not all that great at battle's so…it might be boring….yeah…I didn't feel like making her too strong or have the biggest part in this. I have better things to do. I know I said she'd have minion's but…I forgot…stupid me…anyway, here it is!

**Special: The ****Castle**** of ****Myukai******

The black and white village blazed with fire.

Inuyasha walked toward it with an exhausted but on guard Kagome on his back. They were walking through the grey grass toward to the buildings that were filled with the red and orange and a little blue of fire.

"Is this how it was destroyed?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe. I don't remember this much but I remember it happening." Inuyasha said.

They entered the burning village, Inuyasha shielding the miko with his haori. The people where all bunched in one corner like idiot's not knowing what to do.

Inuyasha walked over to them and set down Kagome. Her cut's were lightly bleeding and her yukata was covered in blood. She hid her dark dragon arm in his sleeve and walked toward them. 

"Hello?" she asked.

They all looked up, their scorched faces helpless. "Miko…miko-sama?" the elder stammered.

"I am…..what happened here?" she squatted down in front of them and picked up a burnt baby. She wiped it's face and looked at the wounds coving it's tiny body. "A massacre?" she muttered.

"A youkai massacre." Said the mother of the baby.

Kagome froze. "Youkai…massacre?" she asked.

"Yes. The Inu-youkai went mad. It must've been that Inuyasha. I knew he was trouble." Said a younger man.

Inuyasha growled and was about to beat the man senseless when a resounded crack filled the crackling air. 

"Don't' you ever say that!" She growled.

"H-Hai, Miko-sama." He said. Her slap had broken skin and he was bleeding lightly.

The rest of the villager's had ignored her assault an looked at her in concern. "Your injured, miko-sama?" said a young woman.

"It's nothing." Kagome handed the baby back to the mother and stood, wiping her hands off on her yukata. "This is a fake." she said.

"I knew it." Inuyasha said.

"You're sharp Kagome-san." Said a taunting voice.

*--*--*

Myukai looked into the water. "You're sharp, Kagome-san." She said into the bowl. "Now…"

The two people she was watching landed in front of her. "Ow!" Kagome said as she rubbed her backside. Inuyasha helped her up.

"It's nice of you to join me, Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san." She stepped out from behind the table with her 'bowl'.

She stood before the two. 

Inuyasha covered Kagome and held his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Who the hell are you?" he asked gruffly.

"Why I'm the Goddess of Destruction, Myukai." She said.

"The Goddess of Destruction…Kali in Hindu Mythology (true!)?" Kagome asked.

Myukai gasped. "I am the only Goddess of Destruction."

"You're a fake." Said Kagura from behind her.

Myukai didn't turn around. "Are you here to torment me more?" she asked angrily.

"I'm here to take what I want." Kagura walked up behind her.

The 'Goddess' lifted the bowl; it floated between her palms, the water flew out, freezing the Wind Sorceress.

Myukai laughed and flicked Kagura in the forehead. She broke to pieces.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "This is some woman we've got on our hands." He whispered to Kagome.

"Especially seeing that she's Pyrasuuke!" Kagome yelled as she threw a chunk of person at the goddess's head.

Myukai turned around and glared at Kagome. "You will pay dearly for that."

"What…it was just a piece of person." Kagome said as she stood behind Inuyasha.

Myukai swept her Chinese clothes sideways as she walked forward. "Such a lovely face for a hanyou." She put a finger to Inuyasha chin and lifted it. "When I love something…I love to take it away." She lifted her hand and pushed in into his stomach slowly breaking through his clothing and through his very skin, rising upward she reached toward his heart but Kagome had pulled him backward.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He shook her off and swallowed as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"That's enough! Let's get this over with!" he yelled.

Kagome stepped backward until she was out of the way.

Myukai smiled baring her fanged teeth and pushed her hand into the bowl emerging with a silver katana.

"Alright." She dropped the bowl and it smashed to the floor, only to reconstruct itself once again and place itself back onto the table.

She stood ready as did Inuyasha.

He ran forward, and swung sloppily. They sword's clashed as her blade lazily caught his. "This'll be fun if you didn't swing around that sword like such a Neanderthal." She said as she brought her face close ot his and released his sword. He growled and swung again, stopping and doing a lower swing. She grabbed the tip of the fang and lifted it upward, pushing it backward toward Inuyasha.

Just then, blade's cut through her making her scream in pain.

Kagura was reconstructing herself and she didn't look very happy. She jumped onto her feather and held up the remaining pieces of her kimono, fling outta there like her life depended on it.

The blood on the wall's followed her as she flew out of the castle.

"Humph. Kagura is quite the character." Myukai seemed pissed. She turned back to Inuyasha, her body dripping with blood.

She lunged forward at him, he narrowly blocked the sword and toward it aside. She pointed her hand toward it and the sword became liquid, racing toward her and turning back into a solid sword in her hand.

He swung at her missing slightly.

She did a spin kick and knocking him back first into the wall next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was about to run to help him when something hit her in the head. "Owchie!" she looked at the thing that had fallen. It was her bow and arrows. "Now that's not…natural." she muttered as she rubbed her head and looked up.

Inuyasha was back on his feet again. "Kagome….use the arrow's." he said.

"How'd they get here?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know?" he swung his sword, it hit the ground and the floor underneath her and the Tetsusaiga broke. She floated above it though.

Kagome shot an arrow pinning the goddess to the ceiling.

"Hey How'd you get those arrows?" Myukai cried. (I feel like I'm writing a grandma battle. I'm writing so slow…of well)

"Now…just hang there like a good girl! I don't feel like dealing with your magic tricks!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung once more. This time a golden light burst through the ground, cutting through her like large claws.

The light was blazing and Kagome had to cover her eyes. When she opened them all tat hung from her arrow was the cloth of the goddess.

"That was annoying…." She breathed a sigh as she limped over to the hanyou. "What was that just now?"

"Honestly…I don't have a clue…" he muttered.

The castle stayed put. Nothing happened until the bowl on the table shook, the water slopping over the edges.

Out submerged a more transparent form of Myukai.

"Don't' you get it? I can't die! I have my halo now" she laughed evilly as Inuyasha and Kagome started at her in horror. She landed on the ground and smiled at them. "Now…" she reached out a hand toward Kagome, seizing her shirt front out of the air and dragging her forward, bow and arrow's and all.

"Now…he can't hit me if….wh-what are you doing?" Myukai dropped the miko.

"I'm killing you…what else?" Kagome asked as she smacked the halo on top of the woman's head. It shattered and the goddess screamed. An unholy light engulfed her and she was gone.

Kagome sighed and jumped off the table she was standing on. Finally the castle was dissolving, the bowl shattered and the water evaporated. The bodies rose to the sky and were never ot be seen again and Kagome fainted, falling into Inuyasha's very tired arm's.

*--*--*

"I hate bunnies." Sango muttered as the rabbit swatted at her. She blocked with Hiraikotsu and ducked its fanged teeth.

"Sango!" she heard miroku cry. Out ot her.

"Houshi-sama!" she turned hopefully toward him.

He opened his arm's waitinly but hse just hid behind him and kicked him forward. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Kill it for me?" she asked.

"It's just a bunny—oof!" he was knocked aside by the rabid man bunny.

"Houshi-sama! I'll teach you to hurt him!" she lifted Hiraikotsu and bravely flung it, cutting the rabbit once, then twice before finally coming to it's master's hand making her slide backwards from it's weight.

"I…I did it…I've overcome my fear of….of rabbit's!!" she said triumphantly.

A bunny hopped over to her and she jumped halfway up a tree.

*--*--*

"Father…what are you doing?" Shippo asked as his father held him upside down.

"Shippo…."

"Stop saying my name!" Shippo pulled out of his father's grip and almost crashed into a tree. "Kagome! Kirara! Sango! Someone!" he cried.

"They won't come for you. You're too weak and useless." His father said as he advance on him.

"Stop it! I'm not useless. Kagome!" he cried as he started ot climb the tree.

"Useless…unwanted…."

"Stop it! KAGOME!!" he cried as he jumped from the tree to another.

"Useless…" the voice taunted on and on.

"I'm not useless…stop saying it….Kagome…" his pleads got weaker.

"Useless…you're useless…"

"I'm useless….Kagome…I'm useless." He fell out of the tree and scrunched up into a ball, crying into his own chest. "Useless….I'm useless…."

"Shippo…..useless…Shippo….worthless, unworthy….useless."

*--*--*

Inuyasha walked out of the illusionary castle, Tetsusaiga in it's sheath once again and Kagome unconscious in his arm's. His stomach was bleeding from when she had stabbed him and some unknown cut's appeared.

"Inuyasha!" someone yelled.

He turned around. Running toward him with a katana poised was Ruumomaru.

"What do you want now?" he asked tiredly.

"I wanted to say that…I still admire you and…I have no intention of fighting you anymore…." He stuck out his hand.

Inuyasha ignored it and continued on his walk. "Want me to help with Kagome-sama?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Alright. I guess I'll get going (He reminds me of Houjo for some nonsmart reason…)." He turned and walked off.

"Don't go back to Naraku. You have a good heart." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I won't." 

*--*--*

Inuyasha walked a little faster through the forest. He was tired, sleepy, and exhausted.

"Useless….Useless….Kagome save me…useless." He heard a faint mutter.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Kagome. 

She was unconscious still.

"Useless….Useless….unwanted….stupid….useless…..unworthy…."

Inuyasha ran toward the voice.

"Shippo…."

*--*--*--*--*

That was a disappointment on my part….That was the crappiest fight I've ever done but…hell it wasn't hard to write. I kind of didn't feel like writing a big gigantic fight scene because…I have better thing's to come for this story! I can't wait to writ e the ending.

Did I leave a little cliffhanger? Oh well…

Next chapter:

**Chapter 32: Parting is Such Sorrow**


	35. Chapter 32: Parting is Such Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co….

*--*--*

**Chapter 32: Parting is Such Sorrow**

"What happened Shippo?" Kagome asked as they all sat in the hut for the night. Everyone was exhausted and bleeding although they did have their wounds dressed it wasn't a nice feeling as the cold air drifted through the walls and froze the fire.

"My….my father….he told me that I was useless, unworthy for you guys." He said. He was curled up in a ball in the corner. Kagome pet his head and smiled at him. 

"You aren't worthless." She whispered.

"Nope." Sango said.

"You're not worthless when it comes to cheering us up." Miroku said tiredly.

"He's worthless." Inuyasha said.

Kagome threw her bowl at his head.

*--*--*

"It's coming!" Sango yelled as the kugutsu of Naraku ran forward. Three other's cornered the group around the well of the shrine. 

Kagome was in the back with Shippo who was shaking in fear. Kirara, who was still injured, sat in her lap. The others were fighting; Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, slicing it in half twice before she caught it again. The puppet just reconstructed itself and ran forward slashing at all of them.

When it ran toward Kagome, Shippo and Kirara Inuyasha jumped in front. "Run, Kagome!" he yelled.

"Uh…right." She ran toward the well, put a hand at the lip of the well and she Shippo and Kirara jumped in. She clung to a root on the side with the two hanging on her white yukata.

There was a wind and the fighting seemed to be over.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku turned toward the well.

"Let go!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome!" they cried as a youkai latched around her waist and pulled her, Kirara, and Shippo through the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

There was aloud clank and the lid of the well reconstructed to form a solid wooden lid and covered the top sealing with a bright silver light.

*--*--*

Kagome and the two youkai landed on the floor of the well, the youkai that had pulled her digging deep into her legs.

"Kitsune-bi!" Shippo yelled as a blue fire surrounded the youkai, temporarily stunning it.

The three climbed out of the well as fast as they could and ran through the shrine.

"Come back! Miko-sama! Shikon no Tama!" the youkai ran out of the well house, smashing it to pieces.

The inhibitors of the house ran out. 

"Go back inside!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed a tree branch, snapped it off and threw it into the opened mouth of the now known centipede youkai.

She grabbed Shippo by the paw and Kirara transformed. She ran at the youkai slicing through its arm's.

Kagome ran toward the house. "Gimme a bow and an arrow, now!" she yelled.

"Right." The woman came back quickly and handed her the needed.

Kagome aimed at the youkai and released the arrow, it glowed blue and shattered the youkai to pieces.

Kagome panted as Shippo fell to the ground. Kirara shrunk and ran over to Kagome to jump onto her shoulder.

"Thank you…." She bowed to the people.

They were stunned, the woman, the man, and their dog. 

Kagome ran over to the well again and looked. The lid had covered the top. She couldn't budge it. With powerful strikes of her miko powers and all she couldn't break the silver film over it. "The well…it's sealed itself…." She muttered in horror.

Her yukata dripped slightly as blood ran down her legs. She fell to her knees.

The woman came over and covered her shoulder's with a soft jacket. "Poor dear." She muttered.

"We're moving, honey. If things like this are going to keep happening then it's bad for the baby." the husband said as he pulled his wife away.

"Who will we sell it to? It's the family heirloom this shrine." The woman protested.

"Your sister has a little family. They can live here." He said.

"Alright."

*--*--*

"Kagome." Sango slumped to her knees. 

Inuyasha had run for some reason leaving the houshi and the taijiya to stare at the well. 

Miroku put an arm over her shoulders. "It must be fate." he said grimly. Even he had tears streaming his face.

"And Kirara and Shippo….they all went through. Kagome was too weak! She couldn't protect herself!" Sango wailed as she buried her face into his chest and cried.

*--*--*

"What have you done with my sister?!" Kikyo yelled at him.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled as he backed up against a tree.

"You lie! You killed her! Monster! I'll seal you away!" Kikyo strung an arrow and pointed it at him.

"Wait! Stop!" Inuyasha yelled but it was too late. She had released the arrow. It stabbed through his heart sealing him to the tree behind him. "I'm…sorry, Kagome…"

*--*--*

The city was loud, noisy, not to Kagome's liking. It was too loud, bustling, and people filled. She knelt in the same position with Kirara in her lap and Shippo sleeping under her hand. The family that lived in the shrine was moving just behind her. The boxes of their junk filing out and the new family's things filing in. She ignored this noise and stared with distanced eyes at the wooden well, the wood of the shattered well house grinding into her leg's from the position she had been sitting in for about ten hours now.

"Hi!" came a voice behind her.

She didn't turn around.

"You have funny clothes on. Where do you come from? China?" the voice was young and boyish.

She didn't answer.

"What's the matter?" he jumped in front of her.

Her eyes were looking at him but seeing right through his to the well. "Are you alright? Your clothes…their like from some story book. That cat's cute. I have a cat. His name is Buyo. Is that a little kid? Is he your brother? My aunt told me about you. You killed a centipede thing with an arrow that glowed blue. My uncle's afraid of you, y'know." He just kept chattering on.

Finally Kagome looked up at him. "G….Give me a hug." She dove at him and embraced him hard, tears falling form her eyes.

"This is kinda…weird…" he said but hugged her back.

*--*--*--*--*

Was that interesting? It's going the perfect way I want.

The next chapter will probably be out later today or early tomorrow. I'm on a roll! 

Last chapter:

**Epilouge****: Adopted**


	36. Epilogue: Adopted

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co….

*--*--*

**Epilogue: Adopted**

"Why….Why…." Kagome whispered as she sat on her leg's on the floor of the living room. Boxes were everywhere making her feel a little claustrophobic. Kirara mewed as she rubbed against her hand. She pet the neko-youkai's head lightly. "I'm a miko….how can I live here if there's….if there's nothing I can do…..in this time?" she asked herself.

"Maybe we can blow up the well?" Shippo asked as he leaned against her white yukata.

"It won't work. There's some kind of barrier around it." She explained quietly.

"Kagome-chan. Let's go shopping for you." The little boys' mother said as she came in a knelt in front of the spaced out girl.

Kagome turned to the woman. "Alright."

*--*--*

"Look at that girl."

"Are they shooting a movie?"

"Look, there are blood stains."

"Look at his little tail? A costume?" 

The woman, known as Asuka, looked down at the teenager. She was quiet. Kirara was sleeping on her shoulder and the little kitsune was walking very closely next to her. "Kagome-chan? Ignore the gossip. We'll get you some normal clothing and set you up at a nice high school." She said as she put an arm over the girls' shoulder.

"I….I can't stand this noise." Kagome muttered.

"What is that, dear?"

"It's so loud!" Kagome cried as she covered her ears.

*--*--*

In a department store Asuka looked from rack to rack with Kagome looking around curiously. Shippo was running from aisle to aisle.

"Here you go." Asuka held out a pair of black jeans. "These should fit you." She said.

"Asuka!" a woman called to the older woman.

Asuka turned. A woman with long red hair walked over to the black haired woman. She was trailed by three girls, about Kagome's age who was talking amongst themselves and seemed to be engrossed in the conversation.

"Who is this?" the woman asked.

"This is Kagome. She's sort of….orphaned. I found her staring at the well in the shrine. We here to by some clothes that'll make her fit in with this time." Asuka gasped.

Kagome looked up at her with cold eyes. "Thanks…." She said coldly.

"I'm sorry dear. No one'll believe me anyway." she pet Kagome's head.

"Kagome…Kagome what?"

"Kagome nothing." Kagome said quietly. "I'm empty without Inuyasha." She looked sidelong at the woman who was staring at the girl like she was a misunderstood artist dressing in black smoking crack and walking through a church.

"What?" Kagome growled.

"Nothing dear. So…your Kagome Nothing, empty with out an Inuyasha." She said. "Why would you want a dog youkai?"

"It's a personal thing." Kagome sighed.

"Hi, I'm Eri!" a girl with curly hair came over to her.

"Hello." Kagome turned to the three girls'. "I'm Shikon no Tama no Miko." 

"You're a…a miko?!" the three girl's cried excitedly.

"I am…have you not heard of me?"

"Hear how perfectly she speaks?" Eri said excitedly. "So…where do you come from?"

"I'm a wanderer." Kagome said.

"Obviously, see her clothes?" the head banded girl said.

"Shut up. Maybe it's the uniform of her village!" a girl with short hair said. 

"What high school do you go to?" Eri asked.

"High….school?" Kagome asked slowly as she looked at the girl's.

"Yeah. Do you go to….Kazimazuki High, or maybe you go to Rumiba, or maybe Techoni."

"What are these names?" Kagome muttered.

"Kagome! Look at this!" Shippo held up a bra. "What is it?"

"What a perverted little boy!" the short haired girl snatched the bra out of his hands. "Hey, your so cute." she pinched Shippo's cheek's and the other girl's giggled.

"Is he your brother?" they asked.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Kagome said.

"Here you go, Kagome-chan! New clothes for the new aged miko." Asuka bought the clothes and they left.

*--*--*

"School?" Kagome asked. She sat Indian style in the middle of the living room floor, the young boy named Souta watched TV over her head while the young miko, the kitsune, the neko-youkai, and Asuka discussed Kagome's education.

"Yes. It is required by law that you have to go to school." Asuka said as she sat in a chair in front of the girl.

Kagome, who was wearing the black Jean's they had bought earlier, a red cardigan, and a blue button down shirt underneath, stared at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"I will also adopt you so…you can legally live in Tokyo." She said and smiled.

"You mean Kagome's going to be my sister?!" that was probably the only thing he wanted to hear. Souta nearly jumped on Kagome.

"Not biologically but-."

"Adopt?"

"Yes, dear. Are you angry?"

"What kind of adopt? Like, I'll trade you this field for your child kind of adopt or take care of my child if I die kind of adoption."

"Whoa." Souta gaped at her.

"Oh dear, not like that. We use papers now a day's and meeting's and attorney's and lawyer's and all that fun stuff."

"Attorney's? Lawyers? Meetings?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. 

"It's all hieroglyphics to me." Shippo said as he sat on the couch next to the now settling Souta. 

"Are you adopting Shippo too?" Souta asked happily.

"I guess. We'll be one big family!"

"What about ji-chan?" Souta said. "You still didn't get him back form the old shrine."

"He's coming….someday." Asuka said awkwardly.

*--*--*

"Here you go dear. Your uniform." Asuka straightened the long dark blue skirt on Kagome's waist.

"It's kinda frilly don'tcha think?" Kagome asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's like a sailor's outfit." Souta said.

"Pirate's?!" Kagome seemed to get in battle mode. "Where?"

"It's just the type of style, Kagome-chan." Asuka said as she laughed. The girl was still Sengoku Jidai material. You could give her nothing and she'd think that was too much.

"I'll take you to the school office. My friend, the woman you met yesterday, and her daughter and her friends go to this high school. I would think it only convenient seeing that you three hit it off yesterday."

"Hit it off?" Kagome raised and eyebrow for the twentieth time that day.

"Sure. Anyway, c'mon. We're a little late." Asuka rushed out of the room. Kagome looked at herself one last time before taking out her usual ribbon. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders and made her look even prettier. The one chunk of her bangs that always seemed to fall in her face made a more independent sort of look to her but still innocent.

*--*--*

"Class, today we have a transfer student from Kansai….excuse me…it doesn't say a name here." The teacher whispered to Kagome.

"Oh….uh…." Kagome looked up at the ceiling a bit. _Think….back to in that moving thing that made you feel sick_, she thought. 

_Remember Kagome. It's Higurashi Kagome. Got that?_

She remembered Asuka's words and smiled.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome! Shikon no Tama no miko…oops." she remembered what Souta had said.

_If you say that people'll think you're weird._

"You're a miko? At the Higurashi shrine?" the teacher asked, interested.

"I guess…heheheh." Kagome scratched her head.

"You may take a seat."

"Take it where?" she asked.

The kids laughed.

"You want an arrow through your eye?!" she threatened as she pushed up her sleeves and reached out of habit to her shoulder. No arrows. "Damn." She reached her waist. No katana. In her book case she had a series of weapon's like small daggers her bow which was bent in a shape that would probably break had she not added a little of her miko power's to it. There was also a few arrows in there along with a 'gun' thing she had found in the house and some poisons dart's she had found when she had pulled up the carpet out of curiosity in her bedroom.

"Please sit in one of the chair's provided, Higurashi-san." The teacher sound frustrated.

The kids watched in envy as she walked, in a slightly bent knee position to a chair. Eri smiled at her as she took the chair next to her. _The peppy weirdo._ Kagome sighed as she rested her head on her hand. _I can learn to deal with these people for a while,_ she thought. "I gotta unseal it!" she cried and knocked over her desk which she jumped up. "Oop's." it had hit the boy in front of her square in the noggin.

"Higurashi! Detention!" the teacher bellowed.

"What's a 'detertion'?" Kagome asked.

The teacher blew a fuse.

"Run Kagome!" Eri cried.

Kagome ran to the window, punched through it and jumped out, landing haphazardly in a tree and almost falling out of it.

*--*--*

"Class this….uh…what's your name child?" the woman asked.

"Higurashi Shippo." Shippo said proudly. He had shape shifted with the help of one of the jewel shards to a handsome young boy with long reddish brownish hair in a high ponytail with lightly tanned skin. He was short and had the uniform of the boy's in the elementary school.

Souta put the thumbs up at him and motioned to the desk next to him. 

"Please take a seat." The teacher said.

"Take it where?"

The teacher smacked her forehead. "Sit down, Shippo dear."

"Hai."

*--*--*

"Where is Kagome-chan?" Asuka tapped her foot restlessly. "Maybe she got lost?"

"No…she knows her way alright." Souta said.

"I'm home, Asuka!" Kagome called through the house.

The four inhabitants of the house charged for the front door. There, with plenty of scrapes, bump's bruises, and cut's on her face was Kagome.

"Did you pick a fight with a wrestler or something?!" Asuka cried as she helped the girl inside.

*--*--*

After Asuka had bandaged all of Kagome's wounds she left her to explain. "Well….at first that teaching guy said that I had this 'detention' thing so after Eri-chan told me to run I jumped out the window. The teacher's all surrounded me and took me to this dark room filled with squashy chairs and sat me down, as they said so perfectly. I don't know what they said because…obviously I wasn't listening. I went to this detention thing, came home and this man in rags tried to attack me. He had these big dog's and they were all biting me and stuff and then I poked their eyes' out with the ends of my arrow's." she explained.

"Wow. You're popular already." Souta said.

"Thank you."

*--*--*

That night Kagome fell unceremoniously on the cushiony fluff of a bed. Kirara had been sleeping all day, recovering herself and being lazy and Shippo was just plain exhausted.

She flipped over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Inuyasha….I…I love you."

**_The End_**

*--*--*

What a crappy ending, right? Oh well….the last chapter's were….fast but fun to write!!! Cant' wait till the Sequel.

**Sequel: Feudal Recollections**

**Summery: **Kagome, trying to get back, Inuyasha sealed to the tree. Time will not keep these two apart. New adventure's old and new friends! The crew's back from We Aren't Much Different!


	37. Part II Chapter 1: Internal Combustion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

A/N: Hey!! I'm back!! I just didn't want to leave this story…I left too much open…so now…THIS IS PART II!! Enjoy, minna!!!

*--*--*

**Part II Chapter 1: Internal Combustion**

"I'm home!!" Kagome called as she slipped her shoes off slowly and walked into the living room where her mother had just recently crashed after a long day of cleaning, washing, and being a house wife.

"Oh, welcome home Kagome." Her mother said as she gave her daughter a tired kiss and stared at the television screen once again.

Kagome looked over at the screen and clutched her books tightly. "That man just slapped her!" she yelled as she dripped her books. Four small throwing daggers fell into the ground.

Mama snapped a glare at her daughter and then at the offending knives protruding from the carpet.

"Kagome! I told you to get rid of those! You _youkai_ are going to attack you!" she scolded.

"How do you know? I have strong energy and even the most dormant of _youkai_ would be able to find me." Kagome said in a less then prideful tone. 

"Kagome…" Asuka held her "adopted" daughters' hands and smiled sadly up at her. "_Youkai_ aren't around anymore…they are form the Sengoku Jidai…please try and understand, dear, they won't attack you, even if you are powerful." Asuka looked down at the daggers on the floor. "What is a policeman thought to rummage through your bags on a random check? You would be thrown into jail faster then any old man who was beating up a younger person with his cane. Please try and act…like a normal girl..."

"Kagome can't b normal. She's too weird and uptight!" Souta called from the kitchen, sounding as if he had something in his mouth.

"Shut up, Souta-chan!!" Kagome yelled as she picked up her books as slid the daggers into the pockets of her high school uniform.

"How long has it been…Kagome?" Asuka asked quietly.

"Five minutes…I've only been home since five thir--."

"Not that, Kagome. Not that…" Asuka looked down. "How long has it been since I found you in the well house?"

"I don't know…3 or 4 months?" Kagome estimated as she placed her books on the low table and stood next to Asuka. 

"Y'know…I gave birth to a young girl just as happy and determined as you…but…" She looked down sadly, a depressed smile turning up her lips. "She died…from internal combustion…"

Kagome gasped as she stared at her mother. "How? How…could something like that happen?" 

"It wasn't a disease…I can tell you that." Asuka looked up at the ceiling and Kagome noticed tears at the corner of her eyes. "Oto-san said it was _youkai_ going after her weak body. And it's try, my daughter had such a frail and delicate body. When she was just a baby it took her such a long time to learn how to crawl. Her arms were too weak to hold up her body and she broke her arms countless times."

Asuka turned to look at the miko with sad eyes. "She died…happy…that she was able to see the world through a normal girls' eyes…that's what she told me…before her body blasted to bits."

There was a gagging noise and the sound of pounding feet. Then the sickening sound of someone just regurgitating their food unwillingly.

Kagome snapped out of her memories as she turned to look at the stairs. "Souta?"

"Kagome…" Asuka brought the girl back to their conversation. "I'm so glad you're strong...happy…and…I just don't want to lose another little girl.." she reached her hand up to touch the unreadable girl's face.

"Y-Y'know…this is the…the f-first time…I was e-ever emotional…" Asuka said as she stared at Kagome. 

The deep scowl on Kagome's face was something Asuka hadn't quite expected to see. "_Youkai _feed off emotional, Soap-Opera watching, grieving, depressing, sad, weak, and ill willed people. So get rid of that attitude and get happy!" Kagome turned and walked quickly out of the room, leaving a very dumbfounded Asuka to stare after her. 

*--*--*

"Oh yuck, it's snowing!" Eri groaned as she opened her umbrella and pulled her oblivious friend underneath. "Kagome-chan…aren't you cold…Kagome-chan!" she yelled in the spacing out miko's ear.

"Gomen Eri-chan…yes…I believe I am cold." She said absently.

"Kagome-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Please talk normally."

"I am talking normally!!"

The two girls entered a large department store and immediately started searching through just about every rack of clothing in the store. 

The one thing Kagome had come to love over the course of only a couple days in Modern Japan was shopping. Buying things, bargaining, and threatening reluctant customers for the necklace she desperately wanted to have. She earned quite a violent reputation in the first couple of days she had been in Modern Japan.

"How 'bout that, Kagome-chan?!" Eri called to the other girl across the store.

Kagome squinted at it and smiled. "That would match you perfectly, Eri-chan!" she glanced at the clear case filled with jewelry. Almost drooling, she slithered over to the case and stared down.

"May I help you, Miss?" the man behind the counter asked charmingly.

Kagome wiped her mouth as she stared up at him. "How much are those…armlets?" she asked as hse stared at a concealed set of green and blue metal armlets behind a large rack of earrings.

"Those are not for sale, miss." The man said immediately.

"Oh…that's fine…" Kagome turned but glanced over her shoulder once more at the man behind the counter. An ominous feeling seeping off him. A familiar power washed over her but she ignored it as she walked back out of store with her friend behind her.

*--*--*

"I won again!! Hee hee! You suck Souta-chan!" Kagome yelled triumphantly as she dropped the controller and started to walk out of the room.

"Quick callin' me –chan!" Souta yelled he threw a controller at his sisters' head, knowing already that she would dodge it.

Or so he thought. The controller met her head, knocking her unconscious.

*--*

Coming to, Kagome stared up at the white patterned ceiling of the living room, feeling a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Kagome, are you alright? I didn't…I didn't mean for it to hit your…your head…" Souta stammered as Kagome pushed herself up.

She stared at her brother for a second and squinted. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Wh-What?" Souta jumped.

"I can't see you." Kagome said as she put a hand to her face. "It's all black…"

"Uh-oh…" Souta stepped back. "Where's Shippou…when I need him." He ran out of the room, calling Asuka and searching for Shippou.

*--*

A moment later Shippou, Kirara, Souta, Asuka, and Ji-chan were all staring down at the girl. Her eyes were glazed over as hse sat straight and stared at nothing.

"Kagome!" Shippou flung himself at her. 

The miko's reflexes were sharp as hse caught him. "Shippou-chan."

"You can't see!!" he howled as he buried his small kitsune head into her shoulder and wept.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry I made you blind…" Souta said regretfully.

"It's a new experience."

"Maybe glasses would help?" Ji-chan offered.

"Don't be stupid, ji-chan, blind people can't see at all!" Souta said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Be quiet, ji-chan, Souta." Asuka scolded as she felt Kagome's forehead and placed Shippou back on the ground.

"I can get some herbs." Shippou offered as he turned happily toward the door.

"Alright, but remember which ones are good, Shippou-chan!" Asuka called after the young kitsune.

"Alright!" Shippou jumped out the window, Kirara was right behind him.

"Kagome, just hang on. We'll get your sight back."

"NO thank you."

The two adults took a double-take. "Wh-What?"

"It's great training…" with that said, Kagome stood and walked toward what she thought was the door and walked smack dab into the tv.

"Training alright…training for awareness of your surroundings…" Asuka muttered.

*--*--*--*

So…how was that for a comeback? I was getting sick of how I started off Feudal Recollections so I thought…hey! I should just continue where I left off on We Aren't Much Different!!

Anyway, how did you like the first chapter of Part II? Please review!! I know I won't have all my reviewers for a while but…hey! I'll keep trying!!

Inuyasha will come up in the next chapter…this was just a little look into a modern day of her life…so yea…

Next chapter:

**Chapter 2: But…People DO Love Me for That**


	38. Chapter 2: People DO Love Me For That

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

A/N: Today we have a 2 hour delayed opening because of snow & ice so I thought I could start this chapter earlier!! So please enjoy!!

*--*--*

**Chapter 2: But…People DO Love Me for That**

Snow fell lightly as a man walked through the field. Men of a small village where trying to, pathetically, push the snow off their crops. 

The man's long ponytail swayed behind him and for a second he had no clue where to go.

"Oi!! Ruumomaru, get over here!!" a high-pitched voice yelled.

"But…what about those men!! They need help!" he yelled back.

"You're a _youkai_. You don't help people now come on, before Naraku-sama finds out."

"Hai, Tastunai-san."

The couple walked through the forest, the kunoichi in the front with a deep scowl on her face, the powerful Sword Master walking behind her in a daze.

"Ruumomaru…" Tastunai's voice cut through the silence.

The _youkai _looked up. "Yeah?"

Tastunai stopped her pace. "Don't you think…running from a man who doesn't do any of the dirty work himself…is really a challenge?"

"Huh?"

"I guess my vocabulary is too overwhelming for you, ne?" she turned, her long hand in it's ponytail fell over her shoulder. "We should do stuff worth while…like become manslayers or something. We gotta get our name in history!!"

"Tastunai-san…I don't want to kill people." The _youkai_ stared at the ground. "I don't want to hurt people…"

Tastunai gave him an angry glared but it turned thoughtful as she saw the tears in his eyes. "The _youkai_ who hates hanyou's has come to a fall…don't cry, sugar…there's nothing to cry about." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close for a second. "You're such a crybaby. And here I thought I was going to be working with the very powerful Ruumomaru who didn't fear the egotistical Inuyasha…"

He sniffed.

*--*--*

"Please…please…I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up, old man. I wanna know where you put it!"

Thunder clapped ahead as the two figures stood in the field, one tightly clutching a thin bag, the other glaring down.

"I don't have it…" the old man was hesitant. The wind picked up, throwing the old man's wispy hair around. 

The taller figures hair stayed tucked under a modern hat. Two pieces fell in front of the figures ears and whipped its face. 

"The Mirror of Sanabad, give it up, jiji-sama, I'm not waiting much longer for you. Either you give it up or I rip your little head off and use it as a mantle ornament." 

The old man shivered and fell, dropping the flimsy bag he held to the ground. A wrapped up circular item slid out onto the sloshy ground of the abandoned battle field. A hand shot out to grab it but the taller person grabbed it before and wiped its hand over the rivaling hand, shocking it, making it slink away back into the dark dirt.

"Ahahaha, the Mirror of Sanabad!! Hehehe, dumbass…doncha know never to be targeted by a sorcerer?" the sorcerer cloaked in shadows reached out a hand. Dark, grass green, spears of light shot out, impaling the man in different places before dropping him to the ground.

The figure pulled its hat off, letting short brown hair, up to its shoulders stick out in pointed sections. Two small clips held sections of its hair away from its cheeks. By hearing quite a description does anyone think she's a man?

The girl fastened her cloak with a red ruby pin and wiped her hands of blood that had splattered her white gloves. Her shirt underneath her cloak was tight. A young school girls outfit from the look of it, as was the skirt.

Hands gripped the end of her black cloak and grabbed her white-socked ankles, pulling her downward.

She raised an eyebrow. "Gokeki." She muttered as she wiped her hand lightly of the hands that grew from the ground. The hands shrivled in an instant.

"Great display, sorceress." A dark voice cracked through the air.

The girl wiped around, clutching the still wrapped Mirror of Sanabad in her arms. "Who's there?" she called.

"Too bad you aren't quite human."

"I asked who'd there??" 

"The same aura as an electronic from the Miko Kagome-sama's world."

The girl stopped. "Come out, now!" 

The lightening and thunder storm stopped immediately. Out stepped a very misplaced young looking man. "Quite an era your in." he smiled. His long wavy black hair was up in a ponytail and his eyes were a piercing violet.

"What do you want, fag?" she spat as she turned and started walking.

He reached out his hand and smiled. The girl stopped.

"Arehime. The great _mechanical_ sorceress Hajima Arehime. Nice to meet you, I am Naraku."

*--*--*

"Higurashi-san,, how many fingers am I holding up." 

"Three you dumb old man."

"I was asking the blind woman, young man."

"Souta! Please let the doctor work!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she pulled her son away. "I'm so sorry doctor, please proceed."

"I can't see it, sir, I can't see anything." Kagome replied quietly.

The doctor sighed and stood. 

He pulled Asuka away and whispered low to her. "Your daughter, as you said, is highly visially impaired. There's nothing I can do for her, at the moment. Just see if it will go away."

The two glanced over at the girl. She was staring off into space, rubbing her Dark Dragon arm and sniffing.

"It may be a symptom a sickness. I will look into it." The doctor gathered his things and left silently.

"I…"

"She's whispering something!" Souta called.

"In…"

Asuka came over. After the word was finally uttered she sighed. "The poor girl. Souta go upstairs, I need to talk to Kagome alone."

"Hai, Mama." 

After Souta left the room Asuka closed the door and sat in a chair across from the spaced out girl.

"Kagome…you miss your home, don't you?"

"Don't patronize me." Kagome said sternly.

Asuka sighed. "I'm not patronizing you, dear, I just want to know what could've made you blind? I wonder if I took you home you would be--."

"I am home, what are you talking about, Mama?"

Asuka gaped at her daughter.

"Y-you mean you don't remember?"

Kagome turned toward her 'mother', a perplexed look crossing her features. "I don't know…but there's a feeling deep inside me…telling me I need to go somewhere…but…I don't know where." She stared downward. "I feel…annoyed."

"Annoyed?" Asuka stares at her 'daughter' thoughtfully. "Here…follow me and I'll show you something."

She grabbed the girls hand and pulled her outside slowly.

*--*--*

The well was covered in snow. A blanket of everlasting frozen rain. It was cold in the old well house and no one was about to watch the two women's display of oddities as they entered the frozen room, trying to close the door which only resulted in Asuka almost ripping chunks off the door. So they left it open.

Kagome stared blankly at the far wall. "This place…feels…familiar."

Asuka smiled. She stared down at her daughter from the steps she stood on. "It seems your arm remembers as well." 

Asuka held her 'daughters' arm. The Dark Dragon weaving in and out of the, now ripped, bandages that concealed it.

"Maybe you should let him breath."

"Okay…" Kagome unraveled her arm wrapping and the black dragon sprung forth, slithering across the floor and then ramming against the sealed lid of the well. 

Kagome stood, her hair weaving against the wind her dragon gave off. 

Asuka smiled fondly but her smile slipped as Kagome slipped as well, her body falling forward toward the well.

She fell, sprawled on the ground, into the snow. She shook.

Asuka stood back, knowing to leave the girl to whatever was to happen to her as she tried to regain her memories.

"I need him…I'm lost…without him…my sun and moon…the little bastard that pushed me in."

Asuka couldn't believe such odds and ends that came from the 'innocent' girls' mouth.

"W-where are you…Inu…yasha…" she whispered, her voice wracked with restrained sobs. "I need you…Inuyasha…"

*--*--*

Something clicked. The click was so powerful that all three companions jumped.

"Houshi-sama…something's wrong…" Sango whispered as she clutched the houshi's arm but kept up her steady pace down the winding dirt road.

Shippo shook on her shoulder. "I don't like this feeling…"

"A _youkai_?" Miroku asked quietly as they all proceeded unfazed down the road.

"You don't feel it, Miroku?" Shippo asked loudly. "It's like someone died!"

Sango stared at her hand. "Kagome-chan…something…happened to her…something painful."

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku looked down as well. "Parting is such sorrow. Grief has-"

"Shut up!" Sango stopped his poetic words.

"Why I'm hurt, Sango, that you-"

"Miroku…"

"Hai, Shippo?"

"Shut up…"

*--*--*

She shivered again. 

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" Asuka whispered as she pulled the damp washcloth of Kagome's forehead and replaced it with a cooler one.

"I…nuyasha…" 

"Who's that?" 

"Her boyfriend I think…"

Asuka turned to the two girls that had come to visit their friend. Eri and Yuka

"Kagome-chan wouldn't have a boyfriend." Eri said incredulously.

"Of course she would. She's pretty isn't she? Plus you gotta go for the catch whenever theirs a good one." The girl named Yuka said. "But…doesn't Inuyasha sound like some…gangster name or something? Maybe she's in with some mobster that-"

"Alright girls! Who would like some lunch!" Asuka interrupted.

"I do!" the two girls forgot their previous conversation and followed the older woman out into the kitchen leaving the blind, sick, depressed, and amnesia-fied Kagome.

After they left she sat up, letting the washcloth fall to her lap as she immediately placed her dainty feet into the ready slippers on the floor. She coughed softly.

Inuyasha…I got to see you…what if…what if you're… 

She stumbled out of the room, placing a coat over her clothes and stepping out into the night.

"How would a human like you understand how I feel? You have people who love you the way you are." He said.

_"But…people don't love me for that." She whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor._

Kagome stopped her trek at the doors of the well house. They had finally closed after Asuka had pulled relentlessly at them for an hour. She stared at the handles without opening them.

_"People _do _love you, Kagome-chan…your personality, your charm…or actions…your strength. Everyone loves you so you can't get lonely. You got us!"_

"P-people…_do _love me…for that…" Kagome whispered, her voice raspy. "People…love me…for me…" she fell to her knees and drifted off into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

*--*--*--*

Sorry…this took me quite some time…I'm on vacation and it's kinda depressing cause my parents are about to split up…and I'm depressed listening to music from a depressing Anime and sniffling…so here's a depressing chapter to reflect my nasty mood!! Plus I have a cold from some stupid little kid on the plane sitting behind us. He coughed like hell, and now I get his little cold full blast. So…I'm not at all well…

Anyway, can't wait to see some reviews!!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 2: Memories From Afar**


End file.
